Seamless
by Sephoria
Summary: Bobby Mercer never asked for a family and definitely not that annoying girl who didn't have the sense to wear a coat when it was snowing...and yet he finds himself not only taking care of said family but falling in love...and that's only the beginning.
1. Carry On My Wayward Son

**Title:** _Carry On My Wayward Son_

**Summary:** Bobby arrives at Evelyn's.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie Four Brothers or the characters herein. Aria, her father, and her aunt are my creations.

* * *

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune  
But I hear the voices say

_Carry On My Wayward Son_, Kansas

Aria Gamotti was named for a song, by her mother, moments before the exhausted woman died. The entire staff agreed she was a beautiful baby and what a pity her mother died so young. The father seemed apathetic both to his daughter's birth and wife's death. He was heard muttering about the woman's failure to do anything right before abandoning the hospital. The staff wondered if he would be back, half of them hoping he would not return.

Alas, Antony Gamotti returned for his child and took her home with his same indifferent manner. His sister came to stay for a time to help care for her niece. She knew her brother would not and she needed a place to stay for awhile. Plus, the nice lady who lived next door helped baby-sit when Cara was otherwise occupied. Cara knew that Mrs. Mercer would dearly love to adopt Aria, but Antony would not hear of it. He cared very little for the girl who was his flesh and blood but she was his and he had never parted with anything that belonged to him.

Cara died in a drive by shooting four years later. While she had not loved her niece by any means she had been a steady presence for the young girl. Aria cried for two days straight before Antony gave in to Evelyn's pleas and let the child stay with her for a couple of weeks. They were the best two weeks of Aria's life and she was reluctant to return to the cold house next door.

After that, Evelyn made sure to stop by often. She took Aria to get enrolled in school and helped her with her homework. As long as Aria was home by dark Antony did not say anything.

Aria was 11 when Bobby Mercer moved in with Evelyn. Over the years, Aria had been used to seeing children come and go. Most she made friends with, but was always careful to be somewhat distant. Their stay at Evelyn's was never permanent.

Her first meeting with Bobby was interesting to stay the least.

* * *

"Fuck you too! I don't have to stay anywhere! I can fuckin' take care of myself!"

Aria was sitting on the front steps of her house when she heard the rough voice and then the screen door slam. She looked up as a boy about her age stalked down the front steps and paused in the chilly Detroit air. His hair was dark brown and slightly wild as if he had been running his hands through it. He was short for his age, but stocky and had a _don't fuck with me_ air that most of the men around their neighborhood took years to achieve. He must have felt her stare because he turned and glared at her.

"What the fuck are you looking at little girl?"

"I haven't decided yet," Aria said smartly. "What's your name?"

"Fuck you care for? I ain't staying here long enough for you to know."

Aria shrugged indifferently and went back to sewing up her father's work pants. Bobby was not the first angry child to come to Evelyn's and he would not be the last. The screen door opened again and Evelyn appeared. She smiled when she saw Aria who grinned back.

"Bobby! I see you've met our neighbor Aria Gamotti." Evelyn handed Bobby a jacket and he yanked it from her eyeing her suspiciously. "When you're finished throwing your tantrum dinner will be on the table. Will you be joining us Aria?"

Aria shook her head regretfully. "Dad's supposed to be home early today so I need to make him supper. Thanks for the invite though."

"You're welcome dear. Bobby, don't stay out here too long it is cold."

Bobby glared at her but did not say anything. Evelyn seemed to sigh and then returned to the house.

"She's really nice, you know," Aria offered, pausing in her efforts.

Bobby glared. "Did I ask for you're fucking opinion? No, so shut up."

Aria shrugged. "That's cool. I've lived next door to Evelyn ever since I can remember."

The boy sighed. "You're gonna give me your whole fucking life story aren't you?"

Aria stared at him primly. "Not if you continue to cuss. It's not polite to swear in front of girls."

Bobby shot her an _I don't give a fuck_ look that he had probably patented. Aria sighed and stood. "Look, Bobby, you can fight as long as you want but eventually Evelyn will wear you down. She's the most stubborn, loving lady I've ever met."

Aria stomped up the stoop and slammed her front door shut. Bobby stood outside for a few more minutes before retreating into his new foster home wondering how long he would last at this one and if what the girl said was true.

* * *

The next morning found Bobby sitting on the step watching a game of pickup hockey. None of the kids had skates, but they had sticks which was what he was missing. He had broken his only stick over the head of his last foster parent. He'd been trippin' on acid and looking for anything with a hole. Bobby had never let anyone violate him like that and he never would. Of course when the dude woke up with a splitting headache and saw the broken stick he had deduced the situation. Bobby had been sent packing; his only regret was losing his stick. Few things in life brought Bobby happiness like hockey did. It was not just the brutality that lured him it was the skill and finesse needed to stay balanced and focused on the ice while maneuvering a puck around so many opposing players. Hockey was his drug and he was craving it badly.

He could steal a stick, but that thought was dismissed as quickly as it had entered his mind. Hockey was the only thing in his life not sullied by theft or drug money. His gear he earned through honest means. Damn did he want to play! A squeak alerted him to the screen door opening and Bobby glanced up at Evelyn who took a seat on the step next to him. She watched the game in the street and let Bobby quietly observe her.

Last night he had expected some punishment for his abominable behavior but Evelyn had not said anything. She had fed him until he could not eat anymore and let him pick what to watch on TV. It had been a long time since he'd had that much food. Food that he could keep down at any rate. Most of his foster parents had questionable cooking skills at best. There were times Bobby had himself sent to Juvie just for a square meal. He'd fallen asleep on the couch against his will and when he'd awoken, disoriented, in the middle of the night tangled in a blanket she hadn't been upset over his thrashing breaking a lamp. She had calmly picked up the pieces and made him stay put until she'd vacuumed the stray bits of glass. Bobby had opted to sleep on the couch that night. He liked that he was so close to an exit, but what surprised him more was that he liked how she trusted him to stay.

"The hockey game is much more interesting then me, Bobby," Evelyn finally said. She had a quiet way of speaking that made Bobby think she was talking to a wounded animal. It was slow and soft as if she were afraid she would startle him. He wasn't sure yet if it was annoying.

"Yeah it's just a bunch of stupid kids," but he could not help staring longingly at the game even if it was a group of beginners. He had always been able to play with the teenagers because he was so good. He was small, but vicious and fast. He could take the hits so the older boys tended to respect him.

"Hm, you don't seem like much of a hockey player anyway," Evelyn mused not taking her eyes off the kids in the street.

Bobby stared at her, aghast, "Not a—ugh, I am _the_ hockey player. Man, I'd fuckin' whip that entire group by myself."

Evelyn smiled. "Why don't you then?"

Bobby shrugged and mumbled wishing she would go away. He didn't want to admit he had broken his stick. He wasn't ashamed he had defended himself he just didn't want to explain why.

"Too bad then. I have some old hockey sticks no one plays with anymore. I guess I can give them to Goodwill…"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll bite. Can I have one?"

"Please," prompt Evelyn.

Bobby rolled his eyes again and exhaled mightily, "Please?"

Evelyn stood. "Sure, come pick one out."

After Bobby had selected a stick he grabbed his blades and rushed outside, past the kids playing on the street, and headed towards the rink. They had passed it on his way to Evelyn's and he had seen a group of guys tossing a puck back and forth. When he arrived no one was there. Bobby hastily laced up his skates and glided out onto the rink. He needed to brush up on his skills anyway and he worked better without an audience. He had been skating for a couple of hours when he noticed the same group of guys from the day before watching him. He slowly skated over nodding a greeting.

"You're pretty good for a kid," the leader said, flicking a cigarette into the grass. "You new around here?"

Bobby nodded. He had learned awhile ago to not get riled up over being called a kid. He could prove his worth with his fists and stick.

"You wanna play a quick game?" The leader asked. "You can be on my team." He grinned showing a couple gold teeth. Bobby wondered if they were packing. He'd left most of his shit behind when he'd been sent away from his last home. Deciding he did not care either way Bobby followed the older boy out to the center of the rink.

"Name's Calvin, kid."

"Bobby."

Calvin quickly introduced him to the rest of the group who divided into two teams. They played until it grew too dark to see. Bobby was high on adrenaline. It had been a long time since he'd played that hard and it was worth every exhausting minute.

"You _are_ pretty good, kid," Calvin said again as he kicked off his skates. "Where'd you learn to play like that?"

Bobby shrugged. "One of the group homes I was in had some hockey player stop by for charity and he gave some lessons. Everything else I learned on my own."

"Come on, kid. I'll give you a ride home," Calvin said with a grin.

When they pulled up to the front of the house Bobby promised to meet them at the rink tomorrow. Walking up the steps he saw the girl from next door sitting on the porch with Evelyn.

"I see you've met Calvin's little gang," she sniffed. "You'd better be careful they're trouble."

Bobby sneered, "What are you an informer?"

She glared and went back to what looked like math homework. Ugh, Bobby had forgotten about school. Evelyn was probably the kind of foster parent who would make him go too.

"Did you have fun, Bobby?" Evelyn asked pausing in her knitting.

Bobby shrugged. He wasn't really up for talking. Usually after playing so hard he wanted to eat. He wondered if Evelyn had already made dinner and if he was out of luck for missing it.

"There are leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry so help yourself."

Bobby stared at her for a minute as if unsure she had spoken the truth. The girl stopped her homework and rolled her eyes. "Her food's not poisoned you know."

"Shut the fuck up," Bobby yelled glad to have someone to take his nervousness out on. The girl seemed taken aback and Bobby felt a frisson of guilt.

"Bobby," Evelyn chided quietly. "Please don't speak to Aria like that. It's not polite. Now, go inside and eat."

Bobby glared at Aria before storming into the house. It had to be a record. One day and he was already going back to the group home. It was that stupid girl's fault. There was no way the old lady was going to let him stay now. Twice in less than 24 hours he had lost his temper over stupid things. Angrily, Bobby stormed around the kitchen heating his food. He might as well get another good meal.

Evelyn came in a few minutes after he had started eating.

"Sorry we didn't wait for you," Evelyn said taking a seat. "I didn't know when you were going to be home."

_Or if _was the part that when unsaid, Bobby thought. He was sure Evelyn had her share of runaways. His mind suddenly processed that Evelyn had apologized to him for not holding up dinner.

"Uh, it's fine." Bobby muttered shoveling more food in his mouth. Evelyn smiled.

"What do you think about settling in your room tonight? The couch isn't a comfortable bed and you can unpack."

Bobby swallowed hard resisting the urge to choke on his half masticated food. "You're letting me stay?"

Evelyn looked at him quizzically. "Why wouldn't I?"

He gestured towards the door unsure how to voice his thoughts without sounding like a pussy.

"Because you yelled at Aria?" Evelyn asked suppressing a laugh.

"And yesterday," Bobby reminded her as if daring her to send him away.

"Oh, Bobby," Evelyn sighed and there was a very sad look in her eyes.

Bobby stood abruptly and yelled, "I don't need your pity!"

"Sit down, Bobby," Evelyn said quietly, but firmly. Bobby sat surprised her tone garnered his obedience.

"I would never pity you. I will never send you away. This is your home for so long as you wish it to be. I will never make you stay here, but you are always welcome."

Bobby nodded and continued eating. He needed time to process what she said. It seemed too good to be true. After he finished the leftovers he helped Evelyn clean up the mess.

"I can see leftovers aren't going to be a problem with you in the house," Evelyn chuckled.

Bobby looked stricken. Had he eaten too much? She hadn't specified how much. His 3rd foster parent had beaten him if he ate too much.

Evelyn noticed his look and smiled reassuringly. "It was a joke, Bobby. You're a growing boy. I'm expecting you to eat me out of house and home."

Bobby nodded still unsure as he dried dishes. Evelyn put the last one away and gestured for him to follow. He noticed she was careful not to touch him. He wondered how many abused kids she dealt with.

Upstairs she showed him the where the bathroom was and then led him to the room down from hers. It was blue with a beige carpet. A single bed was on the right side of the window with a dresser and desk on the opposite wall. The window looked out to their neighbor's house and he assumed it was that girl Aria's.

"It's a little bare at the moment, but we'll fix that up. You're suitcase is next to the dresser. You can unpack whenever you're ready."

Bobby nodded and sat on the bed. While he was used to being sent from place to place the first few days were always nerve-wracking. Especially, he decided, in this house. He could really grow attached to this place. It was a dangerous feeling in a world where the system could yank him any which way it wanted.

Evelyn paused in the doorway. "We can go shopping for a few necessities tomorrow and enroll you in school."

Bobby frowned, but did not argue. Evelyn seemed nice, but he didn't want to push his luck. Besides, he did not have to stay at school. Not tired, but not wanting to leave his room Bobby decided to go ahead and unpack. It didn't take long as he did not have much. Still feeling restless, Bobby wondered if she would mind him coming downstairs. He did not think so, but he pounded down the stairs just to see if she would say anything. He found her in the kitchen scooping two bowls of ice cream. Evelyn smiled at seeing him in the doorway.

"Oh, good. I thought I was going to have to come get you. I should have remembered boys have a sixth sense when it comes to ice cream."

She set both bowls on the table and took a seat. Bobby sat across from her slightly tense. He figured there had to be an agenda if she was sweetening him up with ice cream.

"I figured we could discuss a few more things," she began after taking a bite. "Discuss rules and expectations."

Bobby smiled into his ice cream, these people were so predictable.

"I only have a few rules. No lying, no stealing, and no skipping school. I don't care how much trouble you get in or why just don't lie to me. There shouldn't be any stealing because I'm providing for you. I'll give you a weekly allowance for those things I say no to. I'll expect you to do yard work in the spring, summer, fall as well as shovel snow in the winter. I expect you to graduate high school. I understand if you're not a college man but you will have a diploma. How does that sound?"

Bobby shrugged, wondering why she was thinking so long term. The longest he had ever stayed in one place was for about a year.

"We'll just take it day by day."

"What about punishments?" Bobby mumbled, stirring his melting ice cream.

"I'm sorry?" Evelyn asked watching him intently.

Bobby cleared his throat, "What about punishments?"

Evelyn frowned slightly. "I suppose we'll decide what's fair based on the gravity of the crime. You'll never be struck in this house, Bobby. You need never fear me laying a hand on you."

Bobby nodded but did not believe her. He had a knack for finding trouble and it all resulted in beatings in the end. Evelyn gathered their dishes and washed them.

"I think I'll go to bed a little early. We have a busy day tomorrow. If you're not tired feel free too watch TV. I'll wake you up in the morning."

Bobby nodded and wandered into the living room. He was tired but did not think he could sleep yet. Watching TV was mind numbing enough and he settled on a late night comedy.

This place just had to be too good to true. He wondered when the other shoe was gonna drop. No one was this nice. They always had an agenda. He was just dozing off when he heard a door open outside. Wondering who was out this late at night Bobby slipped on his jacket and shoes.

In a pool of light from the street lamp was the girl next door. She was only in a shirt and sweats, her hands outstretched. Bobby rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

"Crazy girl what the fuck are you doin' out here this late?"

Aria glanced over at him with a shy smile. "It's the first snow of the season."

Bobby noticed it was snowing and that she was shivering. Suppressing an irritated sigh Bobby shrugged out of his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said in a hushed voice watching the snowflakes dance in the night's wind. "It's so magical, the first snow. It's so clean and pure covering this dirty city. It gives me hope, like I know tomorrow's gonna be better."

Bobby didn't say anything not wanting to ruin the moment. It was like something from a dream and he knew he would wonder tomorrow if he had been sleepwalking.

A few minutes later Aria handed him his jacket. He stared down at her, for some reason wanting to freeze this surreal moment in time. He did not know why as the girl was so annoying. He watched her nibble on her lip before stretching up and pressing a chilly kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you for keeping me company," she whispered before darting inside.

Bobby stood there for a few minutes imprinting the moment in his memory. He had never felt more composed than standing in the new fallen snow with a quixotic 11 year old girl. It was a recollection he would return to in the years to come.


	2. Name

**Title:** _Name_

**Summary:** Bobby settles in with Evelyn.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie Four Brothers or the characters herein. Aria, her father, and Calvin are my creations.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. If you leave an email in unsigned reviews I can reply personally.

* * *

And now we're grown up orphans  
That never knew their names  
We don't belong to no one  
That's a shame

But if you could hide beside me  
Maybe for a while  
And I won't tell no one your name  
And I won't tell em' your name

_Name_, Goo Goo Dolls

The next morning Evelyn woke Bobby as promised, and even though he was dead tired he got ready without a fight. By the time he came downstairs she had breakfast ready. He ate until he felt slightly ill, and then they drove to the local department store.

"First thing we need to get you is a backpack," Evelyn decided. "And then some school supplies."

There was a small assortment of bags and Bobby picked a simple black one while Evelyn loaded the cart with pencils and notebooks. They moved methodically through the store adding soap, toothbrushes, combs, and shampoo. He got to pick out some new clothes and Evelyn made him buy gloves and a hat.

"You have to walk to school and it's only going to get colder."

"Where are you getting all the money to pay for this?" Bobby asked as Evelyn added socks and boxers.

"Don't you worry about it," Evelyn said. "You deserve to be spoiled a bit; now, go pick out some decorations for your room."

Bobby wandered around aimlessly not exactly sure what to get. He had never had stuff before. All his moving around was easier if everything fit in one bag. Why was she being so nice? Maybe, if he was good, he would be with her for a couple of months; she was wasting her money. He saw a poster of the Redwings and picked one up. He noticed there was an entire aisle dedicated to them and selected a clock and another poster. No sense in her making her mad by not choosing something.

Evelyn found him looking at a jersey. "I see you found the hockey gear. Did you find anything?"

Bobby handed her the clock and posters and she added them to the cart. He went back to looking at the jersey, fingering the material.

"Save your allowance," Evelyn suggested and steered him away from the aisle to checkout. An allowance too. This lady was either a saint or crazy.

"My name's gonna be on a jersey someday," Bobby suddenly said, wondering why he was telling her any of this.

"Really?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna play professionally."

"Well, I've never seen you play but with determination like that I'd say I'll be going to plenty of games."

Bobby kept his eyes on his shoes to hide how pleased he was. What the fuck was wrong with him? He did not need anyone's approval.

* * *

After the store Evelyn enrolled him in school. Bobby had been surprised when they had let him into the 6th grade. He had thought he would be held back a year but the principal seemed to know Evelyn. 

"I'm sure we will see no trouble from you, Bobby," the principal said on the way out. Bobby shrugged not sure what she wanted to hear. Evelyn _had_ said no lying.

By the time they got home Bobby was starving and realized they missed lunch. Evelyn recognized that too and sent him upstairs with the shopping so she could prepare some sandwiches. Bobby put away his new clothes and set his backpack and school supplies on the desk. He would be starting tomorrow and wasn't looking forward to it.

Bobby set the clock on his nightstand and then carefully hung up his new posters. His stick and blades were leaning against his desk and his sweats were in a ball on the bed where he had thrown them earlier. It was starting to look like a room.

His stomach growled and he stomped downstairs to find Aria at the table with Evelyn. Her bag was by her chair and Bobby wondered if school got out early here.

"Someone set off the sprinkler system so they sent us home," Aria explained when Bobby shot her a curious look. She did look a little damp. He wondered if she had told Evelyn about last night and decided if she had she was dead.

Evelyn set a plate with a sandwich and chips in front of him and Bobby dug in with gusto.

"Wow, you eat a lot," Aria said in shock as Bobby ate his second sandwich. Bobby glared and she blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled playing with a crumb on her plate.

"Growing boys eat a lot," Evelyn explained. "And if Bobby's going to be a professional hockey player he needs more meat on his bones."

Bobby thought he had plenty of meat on him but did not argue. He was going to be spoiled by these regular meals but decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

"You're that good, huh?" Aria asked sipping her milk.

"Yep," Bobby said swallowing the last bit of sandwich.

"Modest too," Aria said dryly as Evelyn collected their plates.

"Why don't you kids go outside? It's such a beautiful day."

* * *

Bobby followed Aria outside where she sat on the front step. He wondered if Calvin was going to pick him up or if he needed to meet them at the rink. He figured he had a couple of hours before they would get out of high school.

"How do you like it so far?" Aria asked, fidgeting with the frayed cuff of her jacket.

Bobby shrugged. "It's okay I guess. She seems pretty cool."

"Do you have a last name?" Aria suddenly asked, completely changing subjects.

"What kind of fucked up question is that?" Bobby snapped.

"I was just wondering. Some of the kids who come here were abandoned at birth so they don't really have one."

Bobby's mouth twisted in a vicious sneer. Sometimes this girl was just asking to be throttled!

"I don't really have one either," Aria confided. "I mean it's my Father's so of course it's on my certificate, but I don't feel like it's mine, you know?"

"No, I don't," Bobby snarled. "I never had a father."

"He's not much of a father," Aria reiterated.

"At least he was there," Bobby retorted.

Aria frowned and changed the subject again. "Who's your teacher?"

"Some chick named Pepneckee."

"Pepnicki. She's mine too. We can walk to school together if you want?"

Bobby shrugged again. He didn't really do the friend thing and he had a feeling this girl was not going to leave him alone. He jiggled his knee. He was feeling anxious and he wanted to go play some hockey. Too much was happening too fast and he needed to step back and breathe.

Abruptly he stood startling Aria. "I need to go skate."

"Can I come?" Aria asked when he returned with his gear.

"I guess," Bobby said annoyed. He wanted to tell her to leave him the fuck alone, but he did not want Evelyn mad at him.

She chattered about school on the way, but Bobby tuned her out. He hoped Calvin and his gang would show up. He needed a hard workout. He needed to clear his mind.

Aria sat in the bleachers and watched him for awhile. When he looked at her an hour later she was doing homework. About 15 minutes after, Calvin and his friends arrived and they quickly got a game started. It was dark when they finally stopped, and Aria was waiting for him at the entrance to the rink.

"You play hard, Bobby," Calvin said slapping his back.

Bobby shrugged. "Play hard or get outta the rink."

Calvin laughed. "Man you pretty cool Bobby.

"You gonna be out here tomorrow?" Bobby asked hopefully.

"Naw man we play pool on Thursday."

Bobby tried to hide his disappointment. "That's cool."

"You ever play pool before?" One of Calvin's friends asked.

"Once or twice," Bobby said. He hadn't been that fond of it.

"You come play with us," Calvin said.

"Sure," Bobby said ignoring the sharp look Aria sent his way.

"Look lemme give you and your little friend a ride home?"

"No thank you," Aria said firmly and walked away quickly, ignoring the laughter of Calvin's friends.

Bobby glared at her retreating back severely exasperated. "I better go with her."

"Hey Bobby," Calvin shouted. "We'll pick you up around 9."

He waved his acknowledgement and jogged to catch up with Aria.

"What the hell's the matter with you? Why would you turn down a perfectly good ride?"

Aria hunched her shoulders and walked faster. "I don't like Calvin," she said heatedly. "And I'll _never_ accept a ride from him. I won't have anything to do with him."

Bobby was surprised by the vehemence in her tone. "What'd he do to you?"

"I don't want to discuss it," Aria said through gritted teeth.

Bobby dropped it and the rest of the walk was silent. Instead of going to Evelyn's for dinner, Aria went straight for her house slamming her door. Bobby noticed a truck in the drive and figured her father must be home.

Inside the warm house Bobby could hear Evelyn in the kitchen. The smell of dinner wafted all the way upstairs and Bobby hastily changed into some dry clothes. He was even hungrier then usual since Aria made them walk home.

"Where's Aria?" Evelyn asked, piling food onto Bobby's plate.

Bobby shrugged. "There was a strange truck in the drive so I'm assuming it was her Dad."

Evelyn pursed her lips, but said no more on the subject. They finished dinner in relative peace, but Bobby noticed she made up two plates and set them to the side. He figured she would be paying a visit in a little while.

After cleaning up dinner, Bobby turned on some football ignoring Evelyn wrapping up in a coat and scarf. He did not want to go over there. He was mad at Aria for not explaining things better. Even though he had no right to feel that way it bothered him. He despised secrets and Aria was hiding something. Bobby decided to pretend like he did not care and hang out with Calvin anyway. Besides, he had enough problems of his own; he didn't want anyone else's.

Evelyn returned shortly and told him not to stay up too late; he had school in the morning. Bored with the game, Bobby decided he might as well try to sleep.

* * *

He had finally dozed off when he heard pinging against his window. He rolled over; trying to ignore it but the noise grew incessant. Growling, Bobby threw open the window, batting away a stray rock. Aria was looking up at him nervously.

"Can I come up?" She asked shivering pitifully in her pajamas. Bobby tried restraining a frustrated groan.

"What do you want?"

"Bobby please I'm cold."

"How the fuck do you think you can get up here? Cause I am not going downstairs to let you in."

Bobby watched in slight amusement and panic as she scrambled barefoot up the spindly tree to his window. The tree bent precariously a couple of times, but she made it to the top. Bobby helped her climb through the window.

"Thank you," she whispered, breathing lightly from her excursions. Bobby sat on his bed while she surveyed his room.

"Wanna tell me why you're in my room at," Bobby checked his clock. "11 o'clock at night?"

Aria sat cross legged on the floor fiddling with her pant leg.

"They're fighting again."

"Who is?" Bobby prompted when she fell silent for too long.

"My Dad and his girlfriend. They get so loud and she throws things. Then the fighting stops. I don't like the noises they make."

Bobby had a pretty good idea what was happening, but he certainly wasn't going to explain it to her. At least her Father seemed to keep her out of the drama and not drag her in the middle. He decided he didn't want to be the one to damage the fragile innocence Aria still had. He had mucked up enough in his life already.

"What do you usually do, when they fight like this?" Bobby asked, curious. "Do you always climb into strange boys bedrooms?" Oddly, Bobby wanted her answer to be no. He filed that strange thought and emotion away for evaluation later. It was too much to think about.

Aria couldn't help but giggle. "No, I usually hide in my closet, but they were really loud tonight."

Bobby nodded in commiseration. He used to try and hide in the closet when he was little. They had always found him though.

"Can I sleep here?" she asked pitifully. "I'll be gone before Ms. Evelyn wakes up I promise."

Bobby sighed. "You'd better be gone because if I get in trouble I'll pop you a good one."

He tossed her a blanket and pillow. Evelyn had made sure he had more then enough and he was grateful she'd ignored his protests.

"Thanks," Aria mumbled and was instantly asleep. Bobby made sure to set his alarm for 5 a.m. to get her out of his room in time. As he lay back in his bed, Bobby wondered at what went down in Aria's home. She didn't have the abused air of children who were routinely struck. She fidgeted a lot, but Bobby thought that was more of a personality trait then anything else. He glanced down at her relaxed features and wondered why he cared so much. Unsure and not wanting to think on it anymore, Bobby rolled over and made himself sleep.


	3. It's My Life

**Title:** _It's My Life_

**Summary:** Bobby goes to school.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie Four Brothers or the characters herein. Aria, her father, and her aunt are my creations.

* * *

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

_It's My Life_, Bon Jovi

At 5 AM, the alarm sounded and Bobby groggily turned it off. He looked over and saw the blanket folded and pillow resting on top. The window was still open and Bobby debated getting out of his warm cocoon to close it. He was not sure what time he had to get up to get ready and he was so damn tired. Figuring he would be more tired if he fell back asleep Bobby took a long, hot shower and ruffled his hair in a tousled devil may care look.

Dressing in a new outfit Bobby thundered downstairs to an empty living room. He thought he had heard Evelyn moving around upstairs. Deciding he was hungry Bobby made a bowl of cereal and flicked through the channels. This early there was not much on but paid programming and cartoons. Settling on Bugs Bunny, Bobby inhaled his breakfast. He was thinking about getting another bowl when Evelyn came downstairs.

"Good morning Bobby," she said with a smile. "You're up rather early."

Bobby shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"How about I make you a more decent breakfast then cereal," Evelyn suggested heading into the kitchen. Bobby was never one to turn down food and followed her washing out his bowl. Shortly he had eggs, bacon, and toast on his plate with a glass of juice. He ate slower, savoring each bite. He knew he was letting Evelyn spoil him but he did not care anymore.

Evelyn left for work the same time he met Aria for school. He knew she had wanted to hug him goodbye but he was tense and nervous about school so Evelyn had waved instead, wishing him luck. Bobby had wanted to laugh. Luck would not be enough for him to get through a day at school without trouble.

"You look nice," Aria commented after a few minutes of silence.

Bobby shot her a weird look.

"Your jeans don't have holes in them," she clarified.

Bobby shrugged. He figured Evelyn would have been pleased and she was. Yeah, he was gonna have to start some fights if he wanted to stay hard. The sweet life at Evelyn's was making him soft.

"Thanks again for last night," Aria mumbled. Bobby wanted to laugh. She would not understand the connotations of _that_ for years to come.

"Yeah is that gonna become a regular occurrence?"

Aria shrugged. "If it bothered you I won't come back."

Bobby sighed. For some reason he felt protective of the diminutive girl next to him. He had always had a soft spot for girls and this one was practically dancing on it. "Well if it is I guess I should get you a ladder or something. That stupid tree's gonna snap if you keep climbing the fuckin' thing."

The rest of the walk was quiet. Bobby knew he still made Aria feel nervous which made him feel better. He wondered how long it had taken her to get enough courage to wake him up. They arrived at the school and Bobby scoped out the rest of the 6th grade. Most of them looked weak so not much competition. It should be easy to establish a rep.

A few minutes later, they opened the school doors and everyone filed in. Aria pointed a few places out on the way to help Bobby learn his way around the building. Their classroom was typical. Desks sat in neat little rows and classroom work was plastered on the walls. Aria took a seat in the front and Bobby sat behind her. There were no names on the desks so Bobby guessed it did not matter where he sat.

There was quiet chatter as kids filtered in and sat down. A snot nosed brat eyed him irritably and Bobby assumed he had taken his seat. He sat next to Aria and they started discussing homework from yesterday. It figured his next-door neighbor was a complete nerd. Ms. Pepnicki eventually arrived and called roll. When she reached Bobby's name she made him stand up.

"Class we have a new student so I want you all to try your best and make him feel welcome. Bobby why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

Bobby absolutely hated when teachers put him on the spot. What he wanted to do was put his fist through the face of that punk who was monopolizing Aria's attention.

"Uh, I like hockey," Bobby muttered.

Ms. Pepnicki smiled encouragingly. "Who's your favorite team?"

"Redwings," he said shooting her a "duh" look. She only smiled again. "I prefer the Stars myself. Do you play?"

"Yeah," Bobby answered wishing she would let him sit down. The brat next to Aria was eyeballing him and Bobby could feel his temper roiling.

"Alright Bobby your suffering is over you can sit down now."

Gratefully Bobby sat making sure to glare until the punk lowered his eyes. It was almost not worth it. Almost. While everyone pulled out their notebooks for their daily journal, Ms. Pepnicki gave him schoolbooks for all the subjects. She had carefully written his name in each one. This Ms. Pepnicki seemed okay, but Bobby was reserving judgment. Teachers showed their true colors once you were in trouble and not before.

Eventually lunch rolled around, which was Bobby's favorite subject. He glared when the boy tried to sit next to Aria and watched in pleasure as he scurried away. Plopping down next to her Bobby poked at the mass congealing on his tray.

"Is it your master plan to scare away the few friends I have?" Aria asked, her eyes rolling.

Irritated, Bobby paused in flicking his mystery mass at some kids at an opposite table to stare at her. "Why the fuck do you want to be friends with that brownnoser? _Ms. Pepnicki can I help you clean your erasers_," Bobby mocked in a decent imitation of the kid's whiny voice.

"Just because Matt cares about his studies and is courteous doesn't mean you can mock him," Aria shot back.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "The little twerp is obviously over compensating for something."

"And you're not?" Aria returned sharply.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Aria just ignored him and picked out the edible bits of her lunch to eat. That just made Bobby angrier so he commenced in flicking bits of his food at Matt's head. He missed more often then not but it satisfied some of the primal urge to hit someone.

The lunch monitors finally released them to go out to the schoolyard. Bobby followed Aria even though she was still ignoring him. He knew it was annoying her, which he pretty much lived for.

"Hey foster boy, looks like you already got you a girlfriend. Too bad she's a frigid bitch."

Bobby stopped and glared at the boy who had just spoken. He was a little taller then Bobby but skinny. Bobby figured this must be the resident badass. He grabbed Aria's arm to stop her from moving on.

"Just ignore him, Bobby. He's Calvin's little brother. Don't bring trouble on yourself."

"Was your real mother a crack whore?" the boy jeered. "If she was you'll fit right in with the Ice Queen's family. Her mom spread her legs for the entire neighborhood."

Bobby was not much for trading insults. He usually went straight for the kill, but the force of violence behind his punches surprised even him. The other boy did not stand a chance against the stockier Bobby. It took three teachers to pull Bobby off the kid. There was blood on his shirt and fists. One of his knuckles had split open on the boy's tooth but Bobby welcomed the pain. It cleared his head. He looked at Aria who was staring at him in complete horror. There went his only friend, he thought carelessly. He would not have to get that ladder after all. He did not need friends. However, as the teachers marched him away Bobby could not help a moment of regret.

* * *

Evelyn picked him up. School had let out about an hour ago, but the principal would not let him go until she got there. The nurse had given him ice for his knuckle. He knew it was going to be sore, but Bobby did not care. The car ride home was silent and Bobby wondered what Evelyn and the principal had discussed in the office. He wondered if he was suspended. It would not be the first time.

They were in the kitchen when Evelyn finally spoke. She had made an ice pack for both hands. Bobby had not wanted to push her so he let her fuss for a few minutes.

"The first day, Bobby," she sighed in a disappointed voice. "I know your caseworker said you had a bad temper but this is ridiculous."

She was quiet for a few minutes as if gathering her thoughts. Bobby knew they were far from done. He wondered what kind of punishment he was getting. She had said she would never hit him.

"Do you want to explain your side? The little boy said the attack was unprovoked, but I find that hard to believe."

Bobby frowned and muttered something unintelligible. He knew he should not be such a smartass, but he could not help it.

"I'm sorry," Evelyn said calmly. "I didn't hear you."

"You never said fighting was uh, against the rules."

Evelyn sighed. "It's against school rules Bobby which I'm sure you know quite well."

Bobby was silent. He wanted to tell Evelyn, but he could not find the words. No one would believe him anyway so why bother.

She seemed to realize she was not going to get anything out of him. "I have to go to the store. Please try to stay out of trouble."

Bobby nodded and, after she left, sat outside. He wondered if she was really going to the store or to his caseworker. He would not blame her. If he were a foster parent, he would not want to deal with a kid like him either.

A small part of him hoped she really was going to the store. A part of him that still hoped desperately for a family. A home. Love.

Bobby saw a familiar car stop in front of his house. He had been wondering when Calvin would stop by. The older boy got out of the car with a few of his friends. He stood and met them in the middle of the yard.

"It true you beat the shit outta my little bro?" Calvin asked.

"Yeah," Bobby said. "He should learn not to talk about people's mamas."

Calvin glanced at his fist. "No hard feelings man, but I gotta defend my little bro."

Bobby ducked the first blow and managed to get in a few good hits before the older boy overpowered him. Calvin sat on him and it seemed his fists were everywhere. Bobby realized his knuckle had split open again. A beating like this Bobby was used to and he detached himself from the experience, taking the pain and hardening it.

"Let him go," a shaky voice screamed and Bobby heard the unmistakable cock of a gun. Calvin immediately raised his hands and Bobby opened his eyes to the bleary image of Aria. His heart froze when he saw the cold metal quivering in her hands.

"Get off him," Aria commanded struggling to hold the gun steady.

"Careful where you aim that little sister," Calvin said as he rose slowly. Bobby recognized it as a Glock. They did not have safeties and it would not take much to pull the trigger. Calvin realized this as well and walked backwards to his car.

Aria removed her finger from the trigger and lowered it slowly dropping to her knees in front of Bobby. He struggled to sit up ignoring his body's protests.

"You crazy ass girl," Bobby rasped and could not help but press a chaste kiss to her lips. Aria struggled to help Bobby into the house. She left him on the couch, not wanting to struggle upstairs. She started up to the bathroom, but paused when Bobby called out to her.

"Don't leave the gun out there."

When she returned Bobby was where she'd left him. He watched her hurry up to the bathroom and return with a first aid kit. Next, she brought a rag and bowl of water from the kitchen.

"Do you think he broke any ribs?" Aria asked as she gently dabbed at the blood on his face. Bobby took a deep breath and then shook his head.

"He spent most of his time on my face," he lisped through a split lip.

"I see that," Aria said dryly. "The antiseptic is going to burn something awful."

Bobby only hissed slightly when she wiped his cuts with a doused cotton ball. "I'll put band aids on the worst of them but you probably need stitches."

"No hospital," Bobby said forcefully.

Aria had finished putting away the kit when Evelyn came home.

"Oh, Bobby," she cried. "What happened?

She rushed to his side gently inspecting his face. "This is not staying out of trouble."

"It wasn't his fault, Ms. Evelyn," Aria said, sitting on the other side of Bobby. "It was Calvin. Bobby beat up his little brother, and well, you know how it goes…"

Evelyn sighed but knew she was not going to get anything out of Bobby. Between the two of them, they helped the injured boy upstairs. Evelyn gave him some painkillers and made him sleep.

That night Aria hid in her closet and tried to pretend she was strong like Bobby.

* * *

The next morning Bobby surprised Evelyn by being up and ready for school.

"Bobby you need to go back to bed," Evelyn said disapproval lacing her tone.

"Can't," Bobby, said gingerly reaching for the cereal. "If I don't go everyone's gonna think I'm a pussy. Can't have that."

"Bobby," Evelyn sighed, but she did not push it. She saw the stubborn set of his shoulders and knew he would not be swayed.

He ate a couple of bowls of cereal and then went outside to wait for Aria. She was surprised to see him but did not say anything. They walked to school at a slower pace and arrived just in time. The news of yesterday had spread quickly and the class was shocked to see him in school. Bobby took pleasure in noticing that Calvin's little brother had stayed home.

"You should be happy they aren't pressing assault charges," Aria said pragmatically at lunch. Bobby was getting a lot of attention because of yesterday and that bothered her.

"Why do I get the feeling that you think I got off too lightly?"

Aria made a disgruntled nose and pushed away her lunch. 'I'm not saying I want you in trouble Bobby, I just don't think everyone should get so excited because you beat up a weaker kid."

Bobby stared at her in amazement. "He was insulting your ma."

"So?" Aria said irritated. "I never even met my mother so what's it matter? For all I know it could be true."

"Look guys like that only understand one thing and that's violence. Your girly 'let's ignore him he'll go way' won't work."

Whatever he said did the opposite of soothing her. Aria bristled like an angry cat. 'Well I don't believe that Bobby so until you're attitude changes don't talk to me."

By then lunch was over and Aria made sure to lose herself in the crowd. Bobby was going to go after her but was distracted by a kid asking him to play football.

At the end of the day, Aria did not wait for him so Bobby walked home with some guys he had played football with at lunch. He finally caught up with her and waved off his new friends.

"Aria don't be mad," Bobby almost pleaded. "Look let's just agree to disagree okay?"

Aria stopped abruptly, fire flashing in her eyes. "No Bobby I won't compromise on my morals. What you did was wrong. What's worse is you don't even care. You could have killed him and it doesn't even bother you."

Bobby opened and closed his mouth, but could think of nothing to say.

"Did you even know D'nell wasn't in school today? He is in the hospital. You're lucky they don't have to reconstruct his face because I know his family can't afford it. And you, they wouldn't even go after you, they'd go after Evelyn."

"I-I didn't think-"

"That's right," Aria interrupted fiercely. "You didn't think. I have only known you a couple of days but that is one thing I've got down pat about you. Bobby, you can't go through life with your fist, despite what you may think. Eventually you'll mess with the wrong person and someone you love is gonna hurt for it."

Tears were pooling in her eyes, but Bobby knew she would not let them fall. "Please don't cry over me," Bobby nearly begged. He never knew what to do with crying females.

"I'm not crying over you," Aria said dashing away her tears. "I'm crying for you."

Bobby watched her go into her house. He would never, in a million years, understand girls.

* * *

"I think she has a crush on you," Evelyn said later that evening. They were finishing dinner and Bobby had told her about his afternoon.

"Why would that make her go crazy on me like that?"

"Well she likes you, but Aria's always held herself to a high standard. She wants to go places and I think you scare her."

"I don't mean too," Bobby said. 'I like annoying her, but I don't want her frightened of me."

"I don't think she's ever had a crush before," Evelyn admitted. "In many respects Aria is wise beyond years, but in others she is very immature. You have problems controlling your temper because you never had a father figure demonstrate how. Aria never had a mother explain to her that it's okay to be a girl about some things. Her single focus in life is to get out of Detroit."

Bobby could not help but laugh. "Isn't that everyone's?"

Evelyn chuckled. "Just cut her some slack, Bobby. I'm sure she'll come around."

Bobby shrugged. He could care less, he decided. What did he need a girl friend for anyway? They were only trouble. For some reason, though, he made sure to have a ladder outside his window and left it unlocked. At midnight, when he heard her sneak in he pretended to be asleep as she settled on his floor. As he drifted off, Bobby figured he might as well invest in a sleeping bag or something for the crazy girl.


	4. Nothing Else Matters

**Title:** _Nothing Else Matters_

**Summary:** It is Halloween and Bobby raises hell.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie Four Brothers or the characters herein. Aria, her father, and her aunt are my creations.

* * *

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

_Nothing Else Matters,_ Metallica

Before he knew it, Halloween arrived. Bobby was not only surprised by how long he lasted but that it went by so fast. He had a few more fights under his belt but he was careful to do them after school. Aria had finally started talking to him again. She was more distant but it did not stop her from sleeping on his floor every other night.

Bobby kept busy trying to stay out of trouble. He played football during lunch and hockey after school. His evenings he spent with Evelyn. He had finally started opening up about some of his past exploits. She seemed to approve of his hockey as long as he did not stay out past dark.

"What are your plans for Halloween?"

Evelyn was on the porch knitting while Bobby tossed a puck from hand to hand. She had a little space heater going but Bobby secretly thought Evelyn was impervious to the cold.

"Me and the guys'll probably hang out. I'm thinking about going as a dead hockey player. I have a jersey that's fallin' apart so I just need some blood. It'll be fu-freakin' amazing."

Evelyn smiled indulgently. "Just try not to get in too much trouble."

Bobby smirked. He glanced next door. He had not seen Aria in a few days. Her dad's girlfriend had been giving her rides to and from school for "girl time." Since Bobby had moved to the back row to sit with the guys they rarely talked except in the mornings and afternoons. He still played dumb to her coming in his room. He knew it was cowardly but he could not help it. Ever since Evelyn had mentioned the word _crush_ Bobby was quite happy to put distance between them.

"What's Aria usually do?"

"On Halloween? She usually helps me pass out candy. By now we've made her costume so I'm not sure what's keeping her."

Bobby glanced over at the carved pumpkins on the stoop. Evelyn had said that was Aria's favorite part of Halloween but she had never showed. Bobby had never carved pumpkins before and he had a lot of fun with the sludge inside. Afterwards, Evelyn had roasted the seeds. She had glanced over at Aria's house occasionally a worried look on her face.

Like she was now. "Why don't you just go over?" Bobby asked.

Evelyn sighed and set down the knitting. "Sometimes that just makes it worse. There are periods when he thinks she spends too much time over here. She'd do anything for him so she stays away for a while. At least until it becomes too much."

"What becomes too much?" Bobby asked suddenly anxious about her.

"The silence."

Bobby watched the house for a moment before he blurted, "The ladder's for Aria. She coves over at night sometimes but she sleeps on the floor."

"I know," Evelyn said with a secret smile. "Sometimes at night I get an insane urge to check on you. A long as she stays on the floor I don't mind."

Bobby suddenly laughed. 'I can't keep anything from you can I?"

"Of course not! Mother's know everything!"

There was an awkward silence. Bobby stared hard at the now still puck in his hands. "Oh, Bobby, I-"

"I wish you were," he blurted. "I wish you were."

And Bobby knew the words were so true. He wanted to cry and scream at the same time. There were times he hated God for sending him here. Now he knew what home meant. He knew there were people who cared, who loved. He hated knowing because he knew this would not last. It never did.

* * *

The next morning Bobby found a bottle of fake blood on the counter. He grinned tossing it up and down. Tonight was going to be awesome. He usually spent Halloween locked in the closet, but tonight he was gonna raise hell.

A couple of his friends came over later to help get the costumes ready. Evelyn brought up a tray of sandwiches, which they quickly devoured.

"Dude," one of them said around a mouthful of turkey and cheese, "You're mom is awesome."

"She's not my mom," Bobby said tightly.

"Oh…sorry man."

Randall, one of Bobby's closer friends, managed to tease him out of his funk in time for dark. After a couple of pictures and remonstrations to be good, the boys left.

Dawn was just coloring the sky when Bobby retuned. Not wanting to wake Evelyn, Bobby left the majority of his costume on the porch and collapsed on the couch. He slept so hard he never heard Evelyn wake up and drape him with a blanket.

When he finally came around, he saw Evelyn dressed in her garden clothes armed with cleaning supplies. Rubbing his eyes, Bobby yawned drawing her attention.

"Good afternoon," Evelyn said with a smile. "Did you have fun last night?"

Bobby nodded. "Where are you going?"

"Oh someone covered Mrs. Thatcher's house with toilet paper. Several of the churchwomen are going to clean up the mess. Mrs. Thatcher is too old and she's fairly upset. Someone broke her gate as well but the Good Lord knows how we'll fix that."

She suddenly noticed Bobby's guilty look and exhaled sharply. "Oh Bobby, please tell me it wasn't you and your friends?"

Bobby shrugged. "It might have been, I don't really remember."

Evelyn looked so disappointed Bobby felt his heart lurch. "Are you gonna punish me?"

"I think this time you can decide your punishment Bobby. I'm sure you know the right thing to do."

She left to put her supplies in the car and Bobby grumbled on the couch. He knew what she wanted him to do, but he wanted to avoid that for anything. It was not fair he was the only one caught. He was gonna kick Damian's ass tomorrow. It was his idea to t.p. houses. And it was Tony who broke the gate. Bobby thought again of the look on Evelyn's face and sighed. _Damn it._

When Evelyn came back inside Bobby was dressed in old jeans and sweatshirt. "Thank you, Bobby." Evelyn said with a wide smile. Bobby knew he would do anything to put another smile like that on her face.

When they arrived, people were already busy cleaning. Several stopped to speak with Evelyn and she happily introduced Bobby. She made no mention that Bobby was the reason everyone was here, for which he was grateful. Everyone was so appreciative for young muscle Bobby felt guilty all over again. He immediately went to the gate and started working on it.

It took several hours to finish the gate. When he was done, he stood and stretched. One of the churchwomen meandered over and admired his work. "Why don't you come in and meet Mrs. Thatcher, dearie? I'm sure she'd love to meet the nice young man who fixed her gate."

Bobby froze. "No, that's ok-"

"I insist. Come now, don't be shy."

Reluctantly, Bobby followed her. He really did not want to do this.

"Mrs. Thatcher loves that fence," she chattered as she led him inside. "Mr. Thatcher built it for her when they first moved here."

Inside the entryway, the lady had him wait. "I'll make sure she's up for visitors."

As she left Bobby wandered in the sitting room. The entire back wall was filled with pictures. He stood in front of what he assumed were generations of Thatchers. There was an old portrait of a young man in a military uniform holding his bride. She was beautiful and happy and so young.

"That would be my husband, Mr. Thatcher. World War II vet."

Bobby turned and saw an old woman slowly wheeling herself in to the room.

"Mrs. Thatcher," Bobby nodded.

"You are the young man who fixed my gate? You have my gratitude. I suppose it's rather silly a gate meaning so much to me."

Bobby shuffled his feet. It was now or never. "I don't deserve your gratitude, Mrs. Thatcher."

"Oh?"

"You see it was me and my friends who trashed your house and broke your gate."

"I see."

Bobby glanced up to see her watching him. She did not seem too angry. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright," she said wheeling in closer. "Have a seat boy."

Bobby sat on the couch she gestured.

"I don't suppose any of your friends helped you clean this place up today?"

Bobby shook his head. And boy were they gonna hear about it on Monday.

"I didn't think so. I know on Halloween it's traditional to play tricks on your neighbors. Lord knows my children played their fair share. Next time be a little more careful on whose property you choose and what you choose to do. It was, very good of you to mend your damage and apologize. I must say I thought Evelyn crazy for taking on another foster child, but I think you're doing splendidly."

"Thank you, Mrs. Thatcher," Bobby said.

"Now, I think you've done enough work for your tricks. Run along and have some fun."

Bobby gratefully escaped the house. Mrs. Thatcher was not crazy like everyone said, but she was a little too intuitive for his tastes. Everyone seemed to be finished when Bobby got outside. He helped several ladies load their cars before he and Evelyn finally started for home.

"I'm very proud of you, Bobby," Evelyn said patting his knee.

"Yeah," Bobby muttered. He just wanted to forget today ever happened. Next thing he knew people were going to be calling him St. Bobby.

"How about we splurge and order some pizza?"

On second thought…


	5. I Tried

**Title:** _I Tried_

**Summary:** Bobby tries to keep his life on track and celebrate the holidays.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie Four Brothers or the characters herein. Aria, her father, Calvin, Mr. Tipsy and Randall are my creations.

* * *

I try so hard  
Can't seem to get away from misery.  
Man I try so hard  
Will always be a victim of these streets.  
It ain't my fault cause I...  
Tried to get away but trouble follows me  
And still I try so hard  
Hoping one day you'll come and rescue me.  
But until then, I'll be posted up right here rain sleet hail snow  
But until then...  
I'll be posted up right here with my heat getting dough. 

It's like I'm taking 5 steps forward and 10 steps back,  
Trying to get ahead of the game,  
But I can't seem to get it on track, and I keep running  
Away from the ones that say they  
Love me the most how could I create the distance when  
It's suppose to be close and uh, I  
Just don't know but I be out here fighting demons and,  
It's like a curse that I can't shake…

_I Tried_, Bone Thugs in Harmony feat. Akon

Bobby knew it was inevitable. In his few short years on earth, he had never been able to avoid street life. Not even sweet Evelyn could prevent him from finding the wrong group of people with those nightly activities that helped fund Bobby's stash of cash. November was halfway over when trouble came knocking in the form of Calvin and friends. Bobby and his group were at the corner store talking and occasionally throwing snowballs at passing cars.

Randall spotted Calvin first and nudged Bobby. Upon noticing the older boy, Bobby straightened, his hands resting on the blade in his hoodie. After the fight, Bobby had not seen Calvin. He figured nothing good could come from this meeting.

"Bobby, hey man, what up?" Calvin asked, nodding his head.

"Not much," Bobby said leaning casually against the light pole.

"Hey man, no hard feelings about that fight huh? I know my little bro's a punk, but I gotta defend him."

"Sure," Bobby nodded, still fingering his knife.

"So, what ya'll cats been up to?"

Bobby shrugged. "Playing hockey, football. Not much going on around here."

Calvin looked at his friends and laughed. "How you like to make some money?"

Bobby glanced at Randall who gave him a slight nod. The rest of the group stood uncomfortably and Bobby knew they would not be down.

"What did you have in mind?"

Calvin grinned. "I knew you'd be down wit' it homes. Meet me at 104th corner shop tonight around 11. I got some packages I need delivered."

Bobby nodded as Calvin and his group moved on. "Bobby you not really gonna go are you?" Tony asked looking nervously at the retreating gang.

"Why not? I can use some extra money. You can make hella dough deliverin' shit."

"What if you get caught man?" Damian asked. "With your record you'd go straight to juvie."

"So? Won't be the first time," Bobby said, starting to get annoyed.

"Look punks," Randall said. "If ya'll wanna be pussies about this then don't come. More money for us anyway."

That night Bobby went to bed early. He told Evelyn he had to be to school early for a project. He made sure to stuff his bed so it looked like he was sleeping. He never knew what nights Evelyn checked on him. At 10:30, Bobby snuck down the ladder, grateful for Aria's weird insecurities. He met up with Randall who said the rest of the guys had bailed. Bobby could care less.

Calvin was waiting for them when they arrived. He was jiggling up and down nervously and when he saw them turn the corner breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was afraid you weren't gonna show."

"Where's the stuff?" Bobby asked ready to get the job done. The less time he had the package the less his chances were at being caught.

Calvin handed over a brown bag. Randall shoved it inside his coat and zipped it up. "You're gonna take that to Club Tipsy. Show the bouncer this card and he'll take you to see Mr. Tipsy. Once you get the money meet me at the rink and you'll get your payment."

Both boys nodded and hurried off through the back alley. Randall knew some back ways to the club that allowed them to avoid major streets. When they reached the club, Bobby sauntered up to the over muscled bouncer, Randall close behind.

He handed him the card and, though the bouncer raised an eyebrow, he let them in. More bouncers gestured for them to follow. The club was dark and the beat of hip-hop thrummed through Bobby's nerve endings. He had never been in a club before, but he liked it.

The bouncers led them to a VIP room on the second level and knocked twice. The door opened and they pushed the boys through. The room was smoky from cigars and blunts. There was a Jacuzzi filled with a couple of scantily clad girls and a table in the corner had a card game.

A man at the large desk in font of floor to ceiling windows beckoned them forward. He was large and wearing a pinstripe suit that couldn't mask the rolls of fat. His jowls were heavy with age and his eyes drooped like a basset hound. His hair was salt and pepper trimmed close to his head. Rings dotted several fingers on each hand and a gold Rolex glinted in the lamp light on his desk. Through the windows Bobby could see the mass of people moving to the beat of the DJ.

"You the delivery boys?" he asked around his cigar.

Bobby nodded and nudged Randall who unzipped his jacket. He handed over the package and they waited quietly while he checked the quality.

"Very nice," he said, laying down his cigar. "Trevor get these boys something hot to drink. You sit patiently while I get your money."

Trevor handed them mugs of hot chocolate; 20 minutes later Mr. Tipsy returned with a roll of money. "Here you go boys. Don't spend it all in one place."

He chuckled and gestured to Trevor. "Show 'em out."

Trevor let them out the back entrance and the boys ran for the rink.

"What a crack head," Bobby said as they ran. "Who takes 20 minutes to get some dough?"

The fact that they were so winded saved them from Calvin's anger. "The fuckin' moron took 20 minutes to get the money didn't he?"

Calvin snatched the roll out of Bobby's hand and quickly counted it out. "Seems to all be here. Take this," Calvin handed them a wad of money. "Keep up the good work and it'll be more."

Bobby and Randall strolled the rest of the way home. "Man I forgot how nice it was to make easy money." Bobby said.

"I've never done that before," Randall admitted relieved they had not been caught.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

Randall shook his head. "What do you do if you get caught?"

Bobby shrugged. "Run like hell, I guess. The most dangerous part is when you got the money. People'll jump you and then you gotta pay back the dealer."

"Have you ever been jumped?" Randall asked.

Bobby nodded. "I wasn't carrying the money. Got beat something awful though."

"It don't happen often," Bobby added when Randall was quiet. "You just gotta take different routes and watch your surroundings. It'd help if we had some burners."

"You weren't kidding," Randall finally said. "You did grow up on the street."

Bobby shrugged. "I used to deliver for my last foster parent. He gave me a burner and shit but I never got paid. To bad I had to leave it. Group homes have a problem with weapons," Bobby explained.

They parted ways at the next cross street and Bobby jogged the rest of the ways home. He was glad he could operate on only a few hours of sleep, but he was still gonna be tired tomorrow.

Bobby was climbing through his window when he heard a hissed, "Where have you been?"

He looked down at Aria's shadowed face and sighed in relief. "I thought you were Evelyn."

"I have half a mind to go get her," Aria threatened watching him shed his outerwear and shoes.

"Do it, and I'll make sure the ladder disappears and the window stays locked."

Aria glared. "I hope you weren't doing anything stupid."

"That's none of your business, nosy." Bobby whispered sliding into bed. He just wanted to sleep, but a question was burning in the back of his mind. "Where have you been anyway?"

It almost looked like Aria was not going to say, but she sighed and the stubborn tilt of her mouth faded. "My dad's girlfriend doesn't think we spend enough time together. She's been making us have family dinners and movie nights. It's so awkward and I hate it."

Bobby propped himself on his elbow. "Why? I figured you'd like spending time with your family."

Aria miserably shook her head. "My dad hates me."

"Why does he take care of you then?" Bobby asked finding that hard to believe.

"I guess he feels he has to. I don't know. He won't let anyone else take me. I have a Great Aunt who wanted to adopt me when my mom died but my dad wouldn't let her. She sends presents on my birthday and Christmas. Every once in awhile she'll call to make sure I'm alive and argue with my father. He just doesn't see me. Never acknowledges me, so our _family_ _time_ is unbearable. He's starting to get sick of this girl though so she won't be around much longer."

Bobby nodded. "Evelyn misses you."

"I know," she whispered sounding close to tears. Bobby decided to shut up and rolled over. When he thought her asleep, he whispered. "I missed you too."

Aria opened her eyes and murmured to low for him to hear. "I know."

* * *

When Thanksgiving rolled around Bobby had a nice little pile of money from his and Randall's drug runs. They had a couple of near misses with cops, but Bobby's quick thinking saved them. 

Aria knew he was disappearing a couple of nights a week but she was never brave enough to follow. She had decided she would rather not know.

The dreaded girlfriend had disappeared by Thanksgiving break and Aria was back over at Evelyn's.

"My father's going on a business trip so I'll have the house to myself," Aria said gleefully. Bobby knew this also meant she would not be over at night. According to Calvin, they would not be needed over the break so Bobby decided to relax and enjoy the four-day weekend.

Aria said Evelyn made a big deal out of Thanksgiving and Bobby found himself caught up in the fun. He even invented a new game he called Turkey Cup, which was pretty much hockey in the house. He tried teaching Aria how to play, but she told him to stop being dumb. Randall, who was joining them for dinner, thought the game was awesome.

The table was groaning with food when they all sat down. Bobby realized this year was going to bring him many firsts. He had never really celebrated holidays before, at least, not with a family who cared.

After Evelyn had them say a prayer she said, "Before we eat I'd like everyone to say what they're thankful for. I will start: I am grateful the Good Lord sent me Bobby to teach me patience and understanding and hockey." Everyone shared a laugh and Bobby flashed Evelyn one of his rare grins.

"I'm thankful for you Miss Evelyn," Aria said with a smile. Bobby would learn, in years to come, it was Aria's thanks every year. "I'm thankful for the invite," Randall quipped.

"I'm thankful," Bobby began, not sure if he was ready to bare some of his innermost feelings. "For this food and hockey."

Randall laughed and Aria shot him a look of repugnance. Bobby had eyes only for Evelyn though, who smiled, knowing what he could not say.

"Let's eat!" She cried and began passing bowls.

After Randall headed home and Evelyn went up to bed, Bobby and Aria sat on the porch the space heater between them. A couple of stars were out despite the smog and city lights.

"Why is it so hard for you to express your feelings?" Aria asked, still watching the sky. She was trying to decide if the flickering light was another star or a plane.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked, completely full from dinner. The best time to approach him was after a big meal, he realized. He was so replete he did not think anything could piss him off.

"You always hide how you feel with stupid jokes. I know you wanted to thank Evelyn."

"You don't know anything," Bobby said, annoyance creeping in his tone. She was ruining his food high.

"Do you even like it here?" Aria demanded.

"Yes," Bobby burst. "I'd be crazy if I didn't. Doesn't mean I want the whole world to know."

Aria stood and stalked over to her house slamming her door. Bobby sighed and turned off the heater. "Crazy girl," he muttered locking the door behind him.

After Thanksgiving business picked up considerably with Calvin. Bobby and Randall were out every other night running the streets of Detroit. Bobby was exhausted, but he knew the city now. He was also developing a rep for his boldness and violent temper. The best part was he had enough money to buy decent presents for Christmas. He had been buying miscellaneous items for himself, but told Evelyn he was doing odd jobs for some people around the neighborhood. It was not a lie per se and as long as Evelyn did not get nosy, everything would be fine.

Aria continued to be suspicious, but was back to ignoring him so Bobby was not worried. Her father appeared to be single because she was not sneaking in at night anymore.

If Evelyn went crazy at Thanksgiving, she went completely nuts over Christmas. The Saturday after Turkey Day was spent hanging lights and wreaths with tinsel. A large Christmas tree went up next to the fireplace and every few days presents appeared.

Christmas break had started when Bobby decided to take the bus to the mall. He was on his own but was not worried. He had made quite a name for himself with his knife at night. It had not been long before other punks tried to jump him and Randall for the dough. After some serious knife wounds they evaporated when they saw Bobby coming.

The mall was crowded, but Bobby managed to get most of his shopping done. He had picked up a few things for Evelyn, something for Randall, but now he needed a gift for Aria.

What did you get a girl who did not act like a girl? He wandered in and out of several stores, but nothing jumped out at him. He did not know what possessed him to go into the jewelry store, but as he was leaving, he saw the perfect gift. It was a beautiful snowflake crafted from white gold with flecks of sapphire to make it glimmer.

"Sir has expensive tastes," the attendant behind the counter said. "This is one of a kind. It was crafted by a genius jeweler before his death."

"How much?" Bobby asked.

The jeweler named a figure that made Bobby's mouth drop. It would take the rest of his stash leaving him without any security money, but Bobby knew Aria had to have it. She had never had anything nice before and damn it she deserved it.

"I'll take it," Bobby said as he counted out the rest of his savings. The jeweler raised one elegant eyebrow but after verifying the money was real, happily wrapped the gift.

When Bobby got home, he placed his gifts under the tree. He thought they looked rather nice and said so when Evelyn came in to the living room to greet him.

"You have been busy," Evelyn, said gently placing a hand on his shoulder. She had been touching him more and more in little ways. It was always gentle, never sudden, and Bobby realized he no longer feared being hit in this home.

"I just love Christmas," Evelyn, sighed heading back into the kitchen. Bobby smelled cookies baking and followed his stomach rumbling. "Don't even think about it," Evelyn continued as he tried to sneak one. "Those are for after dinner."

"I'm hungry now though," Bobby whined playfully.

"Make a sandwich," Evelyn countered pulling another sheet of cookies from the oven. "Most of these are for the church social tomorrow."

Bobby nodded as he piled his sandwich with meat and cheese. Evelyn was always bugging him to go, but church was not Bobby's idea of fun.

"Hockey tomorrow night," he reminded her. "Can Randall come over to watch the game?"

"That's fine," Evelyn, said sliding the last batch in the oven. "Ms. Pepnicki called."

Bobby froze, quickly running through his catalog of sins to see if he had done anything wrong in school lately.

"She was rather proud of the progress you've made with your work: B's and C's. She says it's a drastic improvement over your transcripts from last year."

Bobby shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"It is Bobby," Evelyn said drawing Bobby's gaze to hers. "I'm very proud of you as well. You're trying very hard to be a good boy and I appreciate that."

Bobby swallowed the guilt at his nightly activities. No matter what Evelyn said, it was all so tenuous. He could be taken away at any time. It was an awful feeling, but it was true.

After dinner Bobby helped Evelyn frost the cookies, though he ate more frosting then he used. Later, she turned on _The_ _Christmas Carol_. Bobby had heard of it but he had never seen it. The movie enraptured him, as Evelyn knew it would, and for once Bobby let himself pretend he was a regular 12-year-old boy watching a movie with his ma.


	6. A Song For Mama

**Title:** _A Song For Mama_

**Summary:** Bobby celebrates Christmas and, of course, gets in trouble.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie Four Brothers or the characters herein. Aria, her father, and Randall are my creations.

* * *

Mama, mama you know I love you.  
Oh you know I love you.  
Mama, mama you're the queen of my heart.  
Your love is like  
Tears from the stars.  
Mama, I just want you to know  
Lovin' you is like food to my soul.  
Yes it is (5x)

You're always down for me  
Have always been around for me even when I was bad.  
You showed me right from my wrong  
Yes you did.  
And you took up for me  
When everyone was downin' me.  
You always did understand  
You gave me strength to go on…

_A Song For Mama_, Boyz II Men

It was Christmas Eve. Bobby thought it had arrived rather fast, but he was grateful. Aria's present was burning a hole in his pocket, and he really wanted to give it to her.

Tradition in the Mercer household was different. Everyone slept late on Christmas because dinner was at 11, and then presents were opened after midnight. Aria came over with her father's blessing as long as Evelyn made him a plate of food. Bobby could not help but notice how girly Aria looked in her Christmas sweater and skirt. He knew then his choice of gift was perfect.

Evelyn produced eggnog and everyone took turns opening presents. Bobby got a few necessities like underwear and socks, but he also opened new hockey gear. Evelyn enjoyed her gifts from Bobby and pressed a kiss to his cheek in thanks.

"Bobby why don't you help Aria bring her gifts next door," Evelyn suggested after Aria yawned twice in the space of two minutes.

"Thank you so much," Aria said hugging Evelyn.

The older woman blinked away tears, "Your welcome darling."

It had snowed heavily that afternoon, blanketing the world in fresh snow. Their feet crunched as they formed a new path to Aria's porch. "Wait here," she said, slightly breathless from the piercing cold. She carried her armful into the house. Bobby set his near the door so she could get them when she returned. A few minutes later Aria was back with a box. "I hope you like it."

Carefully, Bobby opened the box. Inside was the softest scarf he had ever felt. It was thick and warm made in the color of the Redwings.

"Do you like it?" Aria asked anxiously. Bobby nodded wrapping the scarf around his neck.

"No one's ever made me anything before," he said softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Aria giggled.

"Oh wait," Bobby, said when she moved to leave. "I uh, bought you something."

He handed her the jewelry box, trying to still the anxious tapping of his foot. She opened hers just as carefully and when she saw the contents of the box, her eyes widened.

"_Bobby_," she said in a hushed voice her fingers caressing the tiny flake. "It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it."

Tears trickled down her cheeks glittering in the weak porch light. "I didn't think you remembered that night. I felt like such a little girl, but this makes that moment perfect. Help me put it on."

Bobby swallowed visibly, but somehow managed to get the dainty chain fastened. Aria fingered the flake once more before tucking it under her sweater. "So it's against my heart," she explained with a blush. "Thank you."

Aria threw her arms around Bobby in a tight hug and, startled, Bobby hugged her back. Her body was frail and she barely reached his chin.

Gently, Aria released him. "Merry Christmas, Bobby. I hope all your dreams come true."

"Merry Christmas," Bobby whispered wondering what the hell he had got himself into with this girl.

Evelyn was still sitting by the tree when he returned a wrapped box in her lap.

"Do you like the scarf?"

Bobby fingered the material and nodded.

"She worked rather hard and she's very good. Come here and sit Bobby. I have one more gift for you."

Wondering what else Evelyn could have thought of, Bobby sat a curious look on his face.

"Here, open."

Bobby ripped into the paper and box to reveal an authentic Redwing's jersey. "Wow," he exclaimed. "It's awesome."

"Look on the back," Evelyn said, a mysterious smile gracing her features.

"It says…Mercer. I don't get it," Bobby said though a sick hope was building inside.

"There's more," Evelyn, prompted. "Read the card."

Bobby removed tissue paper to expose a simple card. He opened it up and scanned Evelyn's neat handwriting, his eyes widening.

"Are you fuckin' serious?" Bobby whispered. If it was all some cruel joke, he was going to die right here, right now.

"As a heart attack," Evelyn whispered, her eyes warm with love.

"I'll never have to leave again? I can stay here forever. They can never take me away?"

"This is your home now. You never have to leave again."

"And you'll be my mom from now on? And I'll be a Mercer?"

"Yes, son."

With a half sob, half moan Bobby launched himself into her arms. Tears he thought no longer existed fell forth as his Mom, his Ma, held him tight.

* * *

Bobby seemed a changed person in Evelyn's house. He was always ginning and making jokes. He made Aria laugh so hard once she spit her juice across the table. Evelyn had never received more hugs in all her life and he called her Ma every chance he got. He had been so excited that he had dressed in his nicest clothes and went to church with her on Christmas so she could introduce her new son.

Eventually life returned to normal in the Mercer household. Bobby continued his late night drug runs, and Aria continued to frown in disapproval. He was not too worried because at times during the day Bobby would watch her finger the snowflake and smile.

Unfortunately, Bobby's luck ran out towards the end of January. Randall and he were on their way to the club when police caught sight of them. There were only a few reasons two young boys would be out so late and cops always assumed the worst.

"Randall," Bobby panted as they dodged into a back alley. "Take the stuff and deliver it. I'll lead them in the other direction. When you get to the club wait for about an hour and make sure they check that it's clear."

Before Randall could argue, Bobby shouted, "Dead end."

He ran back the way they came and bowled into the officers chasing them giving Randall a precious lead.

"C'mere you," the cops growled throwing Bobby onto the pavement. They roughly searched him finding his blade and some gum.

"Where's your buddy?"

Bobby shrugged. "He split I guess."

The cop who handcuffed him shoved him into the back of the police car. "He won't get far. Come on princess it's to the station."

"What the fuck for? I didn't fuckin' do anything!"

"I wasn't born yesterday kid. I am sure your pal has everything you were carrying. Besides, you broke curfew."

* * *

Bobby sat quietly in the hard plastic chairs while Evelyn spoke with the police. They were in there for about an hour before she came out.

"Come on, Bobby."

Bobby followed barely restraining himself from glaring at the cops. In the car, Evelyn handed him his knife.

"Want to tell me what you were doing out this late at night?"

Bobby shrugged pocketing his knife. "Helping a friend."

"Is that all I'm going to get from you?"

Bobby nodded.

"Oh, Bobby I'm not as naïve as you may believe. I know what you're doing. I know how you afforded Christmas. Just please tell me you aren't doing drugs?"

Bobby emphatically shook his head. "I won't ever do 'em. I've seen what they do and I won't touch 'em."

"But you'll carry them back and forth?" Evelyn sighed, her heart breaking. "Bobby you're rap sheet is as long as my arm and you're 12 years old. Do you know what will happen if they catch you with drugs? I won't even be able to protect you. They'll send you straight to juvenile hall. Do you want to go there?"

"No," Bobby said, watching the passing street lamps.

Evelyn was silent until they turned down their street. "I'm not going to be able to stop you," she finally said. "I realize this. You'll continue to sneak out no matter what I say. When you get caught, because you can't get away with it forever, you will face with the consequences."

"You aren't gonna get rid of me are you?" Bobby asked, fearing the worst.

"Absolutely not! You're stuck with me kid through good times and bad. I was able to convince the police to give you a warning. However, everyday after school you will come straight home. You will do your homework and wait for me to come home from work and then we will do community service. You are going to work so hard you'll have the energy to eat and then sleep. I would say a month would be sufficient. Every Sunday you will come to church with me and Saturdays you may still have for yourself."

"Wow," Bobby mumbled.

"Bobby you have to understand what you're doing is against the law. You may not think it's fair, but that's the way it is. I love you son, and I just want you to do the right thing."

"I suppose I got off pretty light, huh?" Bobby asked, shooting Evelyn a sideways glance.

Evelyn groaned and ruffled his hair. After parking the car, Bobby rushed to get the front door for her. She gave him a sad smile. "Son, you are so smart I can't for the life of me understand why you'd get caught up in this."

She patted his cheek gently and wished him a good night. Bobby watched her walk upstairs an upset, sinking feeling filling him inside. He made sure the front door was locked and then slouched on the couch. It was guilt eating away at him and it was pissing him off. What he was doing was not even a big deal. He was not doing drugs he was just capitalizing on the fuckers stupid enough to do them.

Sighing aloud, Bobby rose and headed for his room. He knew Ma was going to make him go to school tomorrow and he was exhausted. As he climbed the stairs, he could not help but smile about his mom. Heh, his mom. It still made him quiver inside that he had a Ma now. And he was breaking her heart. Bobby frowned. Damn it, he could not win! He was just gonna have to be more careful. He would lay low for the month of his punishment, give this time to settle. He hoped Randall was okay. They had been at the station for a couple of hours and he had never been brought in.

Bobby did not even bother changing he was so tired. With a muffled _oof_, Bobby collapsed on his bed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, when Bobby woke, he was surprised how bright it was. Glancing at the clock, he jumped when he saw 10 A.M. glaring back. Shit, he had overslept! Why hadn't Ma woke him up?

Thundering downstairs, Bobby did not see her on the porch or in the living room. The sound of the back door drew his attention and Bobby walked into the kitchen to see her taking off gardening gloves.

"I'm late," he said lamely, hoping this would not add to his punishment.

Evelyn smiled. "No, I called the school. You needed your rest after being out all night. Don't think I'll make this a habit though."

Bobby grinned and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "You're the best Ma in the whole world, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah now what do you want for breakfast?"

After eating, Bobby went outside to shovel snow. He knew better then to lie around and do nothing on punishment. Ma would find him something to do. Bobby had not shoveled in awhile so the chore kept him busy. Evelyn came out to check on him a few times, once to sneak attack with a snowball. That had started an impromptu snowball fight with Bobby ending up face first in a snowdrift. Put skates on his feet and he was more graceful then a ballerina, make him walk up the street and he would find something to trip over. Evelyn said it was an awkward stage he would grow out of eventually.

Bobby had just finished putting away the shovel when he heard somebody join him.

"Randall," he said with a brief sigh of relief. "Did you make it to the club?"

Randall nodded and came closer. "Thanks man," he said in an undertone. "Calvin was pissed because I was so late, but I told him what you did so he gave us a bonus."

Quickly, Randall passed over a wad of money and Bobby stuffed it in his pocket.

"He was pretty impressed. Said if we keep up the good work he may promote us…whatever that means."

"Enforcers," Bobby explained, leading him around to the front. They sat on the front steps watching other kids heading home. "Right now we're dealing with customers who pay. Once we're bigger, make more of a name for ourselves, we'll go after the people who avoid payment." Bobby grinned and cracked his knuckles. "That's when the fun starts."

Randall shrugged. "You know out of everyone I figured you'd be the one hating our lackey status."

"Look, you gotta start somewhere, right?" Bobby said philosophically. "Besides, I'm not looking to be King of the Drug World. I'm gonna play hockey. This shit's just to line my pockets in the meantime."

Randall flicked his fingers. "Yeah, I guess."

"Look, Rand, there's no future in this. There's always someone beneath who'll shoot you in the back as soon as you close your eyes. Who wants to live like that?"

"Makes sense."

"Stick with me, Rand. You a pretty good hockey player. We'll play for school and then we'll get in the league together."

"Man, I like hockey, but I don't know if I wanna make it my job."

Bobby scoffed. "What else are you gonna do to get out of this shithole?"

"I don't know something."

They were both quiet, watching the street. A couple of cars passed and the dog in the neighbor's yard barked. Bobby saw Aria walking down the road and he could already tell by the set of her shoulders she was pissed off about something.

"Aw fuck man, how many people know about last night?"

"I had to tell the guys why you were missing and then Tony was bragging about you chasing down cops so pretty much the whole 6th grade."

"He's dead," Bobby snarled. "Fuck. This ain't gonna be pretty."

"Why do you put up with her shit anyway?" Randall asked knowing better then to insult Aria directly. Tony had made a wisecrack the other day and Bobby had shoved him headfirst into a trashcan.

"She's friends with my Ma," Bobby said as if that explained everything. Randall rolled his eyes. Everything was black and white in Bobby's world, especially when it came to family.

Bobby stood and intercepted Aria who had planned to ignore him completely. While Bobby realized it would have been far more fortuitous to let her calm down the little devil inside just wanted to fight.

"What's up, Aria?" Bobby asked, leaning on her porch, arms crossed in a _devil may care _attitude.

Aria sent him a withering glance. Bobby had never been able to fool her, or scare her, much to his dismay. She was impervious to his charms, which was disconcerting. Especially since Evelyn had been certain Aria was crushing on him. She certainly was not acting like it. In truth, Bobby could not complain. He would not know what to do with her if she did. His focus was family, hockey, and making money. One of those reasons was probably why she was staring at him as if he was lower then dirt.

"You are one pathetic individual," Aria spat, attempting to get in her house.

Bobby grabbed her arm his face suddenly serious. Obviously, this upset her more than he had thought.

"Why are you so angry?"

A look of disbelief crossed her face. "Bobby you were arrested yesterday and then when you weren't in school today I thought the worst. Imagine my surprise when I come home to see you 'chillin' with your friend."

"I was arrested," Bobby said, "Because I was breaking curfew and the cops in this town are dicks."

"And _why_ were you breaking curfew?"

"I was helping a friend," Bobby shrugged.

Aria laughed. "You say that like I'm supposed to believe you. So what do they pay you for breaking the law these days? Money? Drugs? Is that how you get your fix?" Aria taunted.

Bobby did not know where the rage came from that possessed him in that moment. Maybe it was the accusations or maybe the disappointment and disgust that was flaring in her eyes. He felt his face twist in fury and he grabbed her upper arms slamming her against the porch. She looked at him in a shocked, gaping way that gave Bobby a tendril of sick pleasure. Ah, the ice princess could be scared.

"I would never do drugs," he hissed. "I would never subject myself to that kind of influence, that kind of addiction."

He shook her hard and then released her. Aria sank into the wall as far as she could, wide eyes staring at him. Bobby watched her warily, wondering what she would do. His temper was cooling and he felt something sick and disgusting roiling in his stomach.

Slowly, Aria straightened and reached behind her neck to unfasten her necklace. She looked at it resting in her hand and briefly touched the edges of the flake. Aria took Bobby's hand and let the jewelry pool into his palm.

She looked up into his eyes and Bobby hated the emptiness he saw there.

"I hate you, Bobby Mercer," Aria whispered with more conviction then Bobby had ever heard. He watched her calmly walk away and wondered what he was going to do now.

After Randall left, Bobby threw up in the bathroom. He knew he had a tendency to be violent and he would rather hit first talk later, but he had sworn he would never hit a woman. It was not even the act that bothered him as much as the sick pleasure he gained from it. He felt himself turning into the string of men who had paraded through his life and he did not know what to do.

Running the cold water, Bobby splashed his face a couple of times and rinsed out his mouth. Stumbling into his room, he fell on his bed contemplating the ceiling. He had just ruined the first friendship he had ever made. While the badass in him wondered why he cared, the small ball of decency he had was bouncing on his conscience. Aria had put with a lot of his shit. He knew Evelyn was gonna be mad and he wondered if it would be enough to send him away. That thought still bothered him. He would have nightmares of people coming and dragging him screaming out of the house.

He should go apologize. He knew it was the way to begin reconciliation, but Bobby was so ashamed he did not think he could face her. He squeezed his fist and felt the pinpricks of her necklace. He would give it a day. A day for their emotions to settle and then he would apologize. Just a day…


	7. My Friend

**Title:** My Friend

**Summary:** A new addition to the Mercer household and Bobby mends a friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie Four Brothers or the characters herein. Aria is mine.

**Author's Note:** Okay I don't normally do these because most people like to get straight to the story but I need to address something that is cropping up in reviews (which I appreciate by the way). I have had a couple of requests to jump ahead to the movie. This isn't going to be a short ficlet. It's about Bobby's life, which is why the summary is pre, during, and post. I was a little nervous about writing through the movie, but I have decided I am going to. However! It's going to be awhile. I hope everyone can stick with me and enjoy the build up to that point. Thanks for reading everyone! I do love all of your reviews.

* * *

So let me be the one to save ya  
Cause it's the least that I can do  
And you don't have to return the favor  
Cause I promise you  
Oh we're gonna make it through  
My friend

Put your head on my shoulder  
No need to worry bout a thing  
If you need me I'll be there in a hurry  
Call on me, time and time again  
Cause you're my friend

_My Friend_, Blessed Union of Souls

**One year later…**

"_Go_, _Bobby_!"

Bobby heard his mom scream and he glanced her way briefly before slamming his opponent into the wall. The crowd cheered when Randall scored and the buzzer ended the game. They had smashed the opposition 5 to nothing, and even though it was middle school hockey, Bobby knew it was an important stepping-stone.

A little over a year ago, he would never have imagined having a family, friends, going to school. It was still slightly surreal for someone who had spent his childhood in the system. He had tried out for the hockey team at the urging of Evelyn and had dragged Randall with him. It had not been very difficult as whatever Bobby did; Randall was next to him doing it too. They were class clowns and the bane of every teacher's life. They were popular throughout the middle school, though, as the people to know and the boys who could get their hands on just about anything. It was impressive for a pair of seventh graders.

Bobby waved to his mom as the team trooped to the locker rooms. He saw Aria out of the corner of his eye, but ignored her. They had not spoken since last year. Bobby knew it was partly his fault. His apology had only seemed to make everything worse so he had resorted to ignoring her. Aria stopped coming over altogether and though Evelyn knew something had happened, she chose not to interfere. Bobby was her son now and Aria seemed to believe that was where Evelyn's loyalties would be.

He knew should feel guilty about taking away the only stable adult in Aria's life, but when it came to Evelyn Bobby was selfish. Evelyn was his.

After showering, Bobby waved to Randall and jogged to where Evelyn was waiting. Aria was there with her friend, Carla. The spunky red head had moved in across the street shortly after the fiasco between Aria and Bobby. They were an odd pair: quiet, sensible Aria and loud, crazy Carla.

"I'm starving, Ma," Bobby announced, slinging an arm around the diminutive woman. He had grown a few inches, enough to see over Evelyn's head.

Aria pushed her hair behind her ears and gave him a strained smile. Carla grinned and popped her gum. "Nice moves, Mercer."

"Thanks," Bobby said, still watching Aria. She matched his gaze, but did not say anything.

"Would you girls like to join us for pizza?" Evelyn asked. "We always celebrate a win with Pizza Hut."

"What do you do when you lose?" Carla asked, saucily.

"We don't lose," Bobby bragged. It was true. The season was halfway over and they had won every game.

"Thanks for the invitation," Aria said. "But we have a test tomorrow and I need to study."

Evelyn watched them leave with a wistful smile. "She's going to be very pretty someday. Her father will be beating them off with a stick."

"Hungry, Ma," Bobby playfully whined, ignoring her attempts to pry.

She laughed. "Come on my bottomless pit."

"I'm a growing boy," Bobby explained, enjoying the familiar banter.

They were in the car, almost home, when Evelyn took his hand. Half asleep, Bobby jumped slightly. "Wha-Ma, uh, you okay?"

"I'm fine dear. We're almost home, but before you go to bed I'd like to talk to you."

They pulled into the drive and Bobby followed her to the kitchen, dread growing in his stomach. Had it finally happened? Was she sending him away? She had adopted him though, that had to count for something. He had been trying really hard to be good in school. He still had his bad days and he'd been suspended once already, but the last few months he had been on the straight and narrow. Coach was strict about his players.

He sat at the kitchen table while Evelyn scooped ice cream. She noticed his look and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's nothing bad, son."

She handed him a bowl and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I love you, Bobby Mercer and one day you're going to realize it isn't going to disappear."

Bobby nodded in relief. "I love you too, Ma."

"What would you think about having a younger brother for a little while?"

He paused, letting the statement process. "What do you mean?"

"A social worker called me today about a boy named Jeremiah. He's a year younger then you and needs a place to stay. She's hoping she's found a family willing to adopt him, but his current family is not working out."

"It's temporary?" Bobby reiterated.

Evelyn smiled. "That's what they tell me."

Bobby shrugged. "Sure, might be cool having a little brother…for awhile."

"I knew I could count on you," Evelyn said, hugging her rather embarrassed son.

"Yeah, yeah Ma," Bobby muttered, but he did hug her back.

* * *

Jeremiah was the scrawniest kid Bobby had ever seen. He was skinny like a beanpole and his clothes were several sizes too big. His belt was cinched as tight as it could go, but one hand was constantly pulling them up.

His social worker was a tired, wasted sort of woman who had seen too much to care anymore. Jeremiah moved constantly and the strain on her face revealed she was losing patience with him.

Bobby sighed. He could do this and he gave his Ma a reassuring look.

"Hi Jeremiah," Evelyn said. "My name is Evelyn and this is my son, Bobby."

Bobby tried a friendly smile, but the kid eyed him warily. "This my new family?" He asked in a rushed, but hushed tone.

His social worker sighed as if they had had this conversation before. "Temporarily Jeremiah."

The woman handed Evelyn some folders and quickly left. "Go wash up, dinner's almost ready," Evelyn, said.

Bobby went to grab Jeremiah's bag, but the boy snatched it, hugging it close.

"I wasn't going to steal it," Bobby muttered. "Come on."

He led the boy upstairs and opened the door to his room. "This is yours. I'm across the hall, mom's next door, and the bathroom's at the end."

"Mine?" The boy asked, slightly awed. "I don't have to share?"

"Nope. Ma will probably take you shopping so you can get some stuff."

"Can I see your room?" He asked, pulling up his pants absently.

"Sure," Bobby said, opening his door. The walls were plastered with hockey paraphernalia. He had actually made his bed today and most of his clothes were in the drawers. The kid looked around, wide-eyed and Bobby smirked. Yeah, he was cool.

"You like hockey?" Bobby asked while they washed their hands.

"I never played," Jeremiah, said a frown forming on his face. "You'll still like me right? I'm sorry I've never played…"

"Whoa, slow the fuck down," Bobby snapped. Jeremiah stopped, looking down at his feet. "Look, first thing when I get home from practice I'll teach you okay?"

"Really?" Jeremiah asked, a smile blasting across his face. "That would be so cool! I've never played before!"

All the way downstairs into the kitchen Bobby listened as Jeremiah ranged from subject to subject. The kid seemed to expect no response so Bobby let him ramble. What a basket case.

He stopped talking abruptly when Evelyn loaded his plate with food. Bobby watched him inhale his dinner slightly shocked.

Evelyn did not say a word and Bobby knew she wanted him to leave it alone. The first few hours in a new home were fragile and could set the tone for the entire stay.

After his first plate, Jeremiah relaxed and began to chatter. Evelyn smiled indulgently and let him ramble. Bobby hoped once he calmed down the kid would talk normally. Otherwise, it would be impossible to get a word in edgewise.

Eventually, Jeremiah talked himself to sleep. Bobby carried him upstairs and Evelyn tucked him in, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"He is cute," Bobby admitted as they went downstairs.

"Thank you for being patient with him," Evelyn said. She was absently straightening the living room, something she did every night before bed. It was familiar and comforting and Bobby relaxed in his usual spot on the couch. "I know he talks a lot, but he's nervous. Once he's more comfortable he'll calm down."

"When's he going to start school?"

"Monday. I'll take him shopping tomorrow and let him get acclimated this weekend."

Bobby nodded. "Make sure he gets Mrs. P. She's cool, and she can deal with him."

Evelyn smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple. "My Bobby, always taking care of his family."

He flushed and shrugged. "Whatever. Night, Ma."

Friday flew by and practice was short. They had a bi week and the Coach was giving them a break. Walking home, Bobby felt his thoughts drift to Aria. He missed her. Might as well admit it, at least to himself. She was annoying and self-righteous, but she got him, which was more then he could say about many of his 'friends.' He still had her snowflake; sometimes he carried it around with him in his pocket. Some days he thought about giving it back, but did not want to face her scorn.

She was doing good and seemed to have a couple decent friends. Bobby and her did not have any classes together, though, which was disappointing. Aria was smart and enrolled in honors courses. He had heard she had even tested out of some classes. Randall had heard that from Carla and mentioned it to him one day. Bobby had not even known that was possible.

The other day, Randall had said she was dating a guy in her history class. Bobby did not believe it though. One, they seemed too young for something as heavy as dating. Two, Aria was focused on school so much Bobby could not imagine her devoting time to anything else. Three, well, he just did not want to think some other dude was number one in her life.

Turning the corner onto his street, Bobby saw Jeremiah in the yard talking to a neighbor's kid. As he drew closer, he saw Evelyn's new charge was finally wearing clothes that fit and a pair of rollerblades was in the grass next to his feet. The streets were clear of ice and snow so blading should not be an issue. Jeremiah glanced in Bobby's direction when he heard snow crunching and grinned.

"Hi, Bobby! Evelyn bought me new skates so now I can learn hockey. This is Kaden and he lives on the other side of us. He's in Ms. Pepnicki's class. Evelyn said she's gonna try to get me in there. He's my new friend-"

"Hi, Kaden," Bobby said over Jeremiah's rambling. Kaden waved, albeit warily. Bobby had something of a rep as being temperamental so the younger kids tended to give him a wide berth.

"Jeremiah, breathe," Bobby snapped. Jeremiah paused and stared at him expectantly. "Lemme put up my stuff and we'll get started."

* * *

Jeremiah was the most introverted chatterbox Bobby had ever met. At first, he had thought Jeremiah was chattering about his life the way young children often do, but the more he listened, the more he realized Jeremiah babbled about everything except himself. He would talk about the weather, the game they had watched last night, or even people he saw on the street, but he would not mention even a tidbit about his past. Now Bobby could understand the reticence about past experiences. There were many he would never bring up again even if God himself were asking, but he did not even know Jeremiah's age or last name. Bobby wondered what could have happened to a child to cause such odd behavior.

_"Not everyone has a traumatic experience from day one, Bobby."_

That was Evelyn's cryptic explanation when Bobby had asked and he knew she would not say anymore. There was an unspoken rule among foster kids. Something along the "Ask me no questions" line, but Bobby was curious. It was the fact that Jeremiah seemed so young that kept Bobby from asking. He was only a year younger, but he seemed so far behind in what Evelyn called "social skills."

_"He just needs an older brother."_

Yeah, Bobby thought wryly, his mom knew how to guilt him. It was why he was outside again in 13-degree weather trying to teach Jeremiah how to skate. They had spent Friday afternoon, all day Saturday, and now most of Sunday learning how to blade. The kid ended up on his ass every few steps, but he would just laugh and try again. He definitely had a "never say die" attitude that Bobby could appreciate.

"You're getting better," Bobby said when Jeremiah fell again.

"Really?" Jeremiah asked, doubt lacing his voice and playing across his features.

"Sure. The first few days are always the hardest." Bobby did not mention that Jeremiah was the most uncoordinated kid he had ever met. "Why don't we call it a day and get some food?"

Jeremiah frowned in thought. "One more time?"

Bobby just barely withheld a sigh and nodded. Jeremiah somehow managed to get in an upright position and began skating. This time he managed to skate to the stop sign and back.

"I did it!" He cheered.

"Good job, kid," Bobby said, rubbing his fuzzy head. His previous family had kept Jeremiah's head shaved, but Evelyn was letting him grow it. "Let's eat I'm starving."

Jeremiah laughed as they went up the walk. "You're always hungry Bobby! Evelyn says you're a bottomless pit."

While Jeremiah chattered, Bobby looked around absently and saw Aria watching them from her porch. When Jeremiah paused to breathe Bobby said, "Tell Ma I'll be in soon."

He ignored Jeremiah's protests and sauntered over to Aria's house.

"Hey," Bobby said, staring at her through the screen window.

"Who's the new one?"

"His name's Jeremiah. He's a character."

Aria nodded. "I could hear him. I've noticed some are talkers. Others are so quiet you don't even know they're there."

"So, which one's do you have to worry about?" Bobby muttered, wondering to which category he belonged.

"Hmm?" Aria asked.

"Nothing. I heard you're dating some dude in your history class, huh?"

Aria gave him a weird look. "Who told you that?"

"Randall."

"Well Randall shouldn't believe everything he hears and neither should you. There aren't even any guys in my history class and I'm 13 not 16."

"That's what I thought," Bobby smirked, though he was relieved inside. He could not picture innocent little Aria dating. Heads would roll if she were. "You wanna come over and meet Jeremiah? Ma's got dinner on the table."

Aria's eyes shot over to her empty driveway and then she nodded. Opening her door, she walked over silently with Bobby and he wondered if this was a peace offering. He missed her and he hoped they could be friends after this. He had plenty, but he wanted her, and he had come to realize that what he wanted, he got.

When they entered, Bobby knew Evelyn was surprised to see her, but his Ma played it off as if she had been expecting Aria.

"Hope you both brought your appetites," she said, patting Aria's head gently. Jeremiah was already scarfing his food. Every meal he would speed eat his first plate, and then slow down for his second and third. Aria was not even phased by the odd behavior and merely waited until he had slowed down to introduce herself. Bobby wondered if she had seen this kind of behavior before or if she was that collected.

"Yeah, I know who you are," Jeremiah said, fidgeting. "Evelyn told me about you."

"Jeremiah," Evelyn softly reproved. "That is not how we respond when we are introduced to someone. We say, 'Nice to meet you. My name is Jeremiah.'"

"Sorry," Jeremiah mumbled. He straightened. "Nice to meet you, Aria. My name's Jeremiah."

"Much better," Evelyn said.

"How do you like it here so far, Jeremiah?" Aria asked. That sent Jeremiah off on a tangent of chattering about Evelyn and his room. Surprisingly, Aria managed to interject her own opinions amidst Jeremiah's prattle. Bobby was content to watch for now. He noticed Aria had a way with people, any kind of people. He knew it was a rare gift. Hell, anyone that could reach his black heart…was a special person indeed. And he'd fucked it up.

Jeremiah monopolized Aria's attention all evening. Bobby had noticed the boy tended to do that. He knew where everyone was in the room, and managed to talk to them all at the same time. It made Bobby wonder what had happened to him. He was a sweet kid, but something haunting lurked beneath the surface.

After Evelyn sent Jeremiah to bed, Bobby walked Aria back to her house. Her dad's truck was still missing.

"Well, good night," Aria said, awkwardly.

"I fucked up," Bobby suddenly said. Aria paused and stared at him.

"I'm sorry," Bobby whispered, looking everywhere but in her dark eyes.

Aria smiled at him a knowing look crossing her features. "I know, Bobby, it's okay."

He turned his eyes to her face, imprinting her smooth features. In the last year, she had grown. Her face was thinner, more defined. Evelyn was right. Aria would be beautiful someday. She was already pretty and the thought was doing strange things to his insides.

"Do you forgive yourself?"

The question startled him, and Bobby glanced up at the moonless night. The sky was dark and offered him no answers. "No," he finally said emotion making his voice heavy. "And don't ask me to, okay?"

"Okay," Aria agreed, gently laying a hand on his cheek. "You're only 13, Bobby. You don't need to carry the world on your shoulders."

He removed her hand with a wry smile. "Too late. Goodnight."

Bobby walked away feeling like his world was somewhat centered again.


	8. Best I Am

**Title:** _Best I Am_

**Summary:** Bobby forces change.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie Four Brothers or the characters herein.

* * *

Ive been running away for far too long  
Afraid of what  
Afraid of what I know is soon to come  
I may not be much of an example right now  
But I can give you all of my knowledge on how  
To get along in this place  
Right now all I can say

Is that I will do the best that I can  
To be a good example of man  
I know one day that youll understand  
You deserve the best that I am  
You deserve the best that I am

_Best I Am_, Flaw

"Yo, dawg, what up?" Bobby paused and tensed at the familiar voice. Jeremiah was perusing the pile of candy, ignoring everything else. Bobby glanced at Calvin and nodded towards the coolers.

"Where you been?" Calvin asked grabbing a soda.

"I've been busy," Bobby said. "Family stuff."

"You wanna run some stuff this weekend?"

Bobby glanced at Jeremiah, who was absently tapping his finger on his lip. He had seen it on some TV show last week and had been doing it ever since.

"Yeah, I will. Usual place?"

Calvin nodded and headed for the counter. Bobby sighed and looked at the scuffed floor. He just could not say no.

"Who was that?"

Bobby looked into Jeremiah's brown eyes. "No one. You get what you want?"

"Yeah. Can we go skate?"

Jeremiah loved to skate. Once he had learned the basics Bobby had barely been able to keep up with the tricks and jumps Jeremiah liked to try.

"Yeah. We can skate."

After exhausting his repertoire of tricks for Bobby, the two passed a puck back and forth. Jeremiah was getting better, but Bobby liked to run through basic drills to keep him sharp and so Jeremiah could practice.

It was fully spring now and the rough sound of wheels to pavement was strange to Bobby's ears. It lacked the smooth quality of blades against ice. Jeremiah was good on ice, but he preferred his blades to skates.

Passing the puck was one of the only times Jeremiah was quiet. That or when he was drawing. Aria had once remarked that Jeremiah should be an architect. He had latched onto that idea and now he was constantly drawing and recreating his ideas with Legos. Bobby had to admit the kid had talent.

"Come on, Jeremiah," Bobby said after a couple of hours. "Aria should be home and I thought you wanted to show her your new building."

The two skated home, Bobby teasing Jeremiah. This roused an impromptu game of tag, which involved more tackling and pushing then actual tagging. When they arrived home, they saw Aria in the yard reading a schoolbook. Jeremiah kicked off his skates and collapsed next to her.

"What's that?" He asked looking curiously at the book.

"Science homework," Aria said. "You want to help me?"

"Sure. Ms. Pepnicki says I'm brilliant with science," Jeremiah bragged and then looked slyly at Bobby. "She told me Bobby was hopeless."

"Oh yeah," Bobby growled. "Betcha she didn't tell you what I am the master at."

"What?" Jeremiah demanded.

"Tickling," Bobby roared, digging his fingers into Jeremiah's sides. Jeremiah squealed in laughter.

"I'll save you Jeremiah," Aria cried launching herself onto Bobby's back. Somehow, the two managed to pin Bobby's arms. All three were laughing so hard they did not notice the intruder until his shadow fell on them.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Randall asked, holding his basketball.

"Oh, hey Rand," Bobby said, somewhat sheepishly, as he stood and slapped hands with his friend. He brushed grass off his clothes while Aria and Jeremiah chuckled at his embarrassed face. "We were just messing around."

"Right. Wanna play some ball?"

Bobby glanced at Aria and Jeremiah who were currently engrossed in her science book and nodded.

"Sure. Let's go."

The court was right up the road and though one hoop was missing, the other one was still in semi operable condition. The court was empty for once and the boys began tossing the ball around to warm up.

"I'm so ready for hockey to start up again," Rand said passing Bobby the ball.

"Ma's thinking about letting me join a summer league."

Bobby shot and missed. Rand rebounded and made a basket. "Never thought about doing that. I'll talk to my Pops."

"Yeah," Bobby caught the ball and dribbled absently. "Calvin's got some work lined up for us this weekend. You down?"

Rand grinned. "Of course. Now let's play."

* * *

"Hey, Bobby?"

Bobby looked up from his essay to see Jeremiah fidgeting in the doorway. In the few months he had lived with hem, Jeremiah was becoming more calm and sedate, acting like a normal kid. Sometimes though, when he needed something he would revert to the troubled child he had been on arrival.

"What's up?" Bobby asked, grateful for any distraction from homework.

"Did you know your real mom?" Jeremiah asked sitting on Bobby's rumpled bed.

Bobby frowned, wondering what had brought this on. "No, I've been in the system long as I can remember."

"Evelyn's your mom now though right?"

"Yeah. She adopted me last year. Why?"

Jeremiah shrugged. "Annie said she's gonna find me a family."

Bobby withheld a sigh realizing this was going to be a long conversation. He should be glad the kid was finally opening up, but Bobby was not sure he was qualified to handle this.

"Yep. That's what she said." That seemed like a safe answer.

"Sometimes, I think Annie doesn't like me," Jeremiah confided in a hushed whisper.

Bobby fingered his pencil absently. Jeremiah was a perceptive kid so it had to be awful to have such a bitch for a social worker. Bobby had certainly had his share, but he didn't give a fuck. Jeremiah did. "People like her, they don't like anyone Jerry."

Jeremiah perked up at the shortened version of his name. "I like that."

Bobby grinned. "Yeah, well so I'll call you Jerry."

Smiling, the newly christened Jerry leaned back and glanced around the room. "So," Bobby began, "What brought on the questions?"

"Just curious. I didn't know my real mom either."

"So who'd you stay with before you came here?" Bobby had always been curious, but never felt right asking. Some kids had good memories turned sour others just had bad ones.

"Lots of places. I was adopted once, when I was little, but they died in a car accident." Jeremiah said it matter of fact and Bobby guessed he had not been with them long.

"Is that why you all over the place? You always talking nonsense or making noise. You always like that?"

Jeremiah looked at his hands and slowly shook his head. "At my last home, he always went after the quiet ones. So if I was loud he left me alone. The others never understood, they never learned. So he'd hurt them until they were broken, and then they would go away."

Bobby stared at the wall even after Jeremiah slunk away. Were there so many sick people in the world? So many entrusted with the innocent. Was that why Annie rushed her visits with Jerry? Because she knew? What did she see when she looked at him? Did she think he was broken?

He pulled at his hair wanting to cry, but unable to summon the tears. In the short time Jerry had been here, he had wriggled his way into Bobby's closely guarded heart and now he could not help but feel responsible for the kid. It was unnerving and out of character. Hell, his whole life still seemed out of character at times.

What had Aria meant with her categories? He wondered if she had looked at Jeremiah and seen instantly through the fabrications. Was it obvious to everyone but him?

The front door opened and Jeremiah's voice greeting Evelyn floated up the stairs. Bobby heard the soft footfalls indicating her ascent to the upper story and knew she was coming to greet him.

A knock heralded her entrance. "Bobby, how was…" her voice trailed off, concern creasing her features. "What's wrong?"

"Annie's not really finding Jeremiah a family is she?" Bobby asked, heading straight for the heart of his worries.

Evelyn frowned slightly, checked the hallway, and then shut the door. "Why would you think that?"

"She would have found one already. Jerry's a good kid if you can handle a child that's dealt with molestation."

"Who told you that?" Evelyn demanded, taking a seat on the bed across from Bobby.

"He did. Said he used to watch what happened to the other kids. He didn't have anywhere to hide from it, but the guy supposedly never touched him. Why?" Bobby's voice cracked, and he paused, gathering his emotions. "Why are people fucked up?"

Evelyn wrapped Bobby in her arms trying to absorb his pain. "Some people are just ill, son. I don't know what drives them to do awful things like that. Jeremiah's safe now and Annie is thoroughly checking every possible family before she sends him into another home. She blames herself you know, which is part of the reason it is difficult for her to interact with him. Plus, there are some families just not equipped to help kids like Jeremiah."

Bobby pulled away. "But we are right? I mean he's been here for months and hasn't had any problems. He's doing better now then he was. He likes his school, he's made friends, he's…he's my brother, Ma. I don't want him to go." It felt good to admit what he had been thinking for months.

"Bobby you knew this was temporary. That's how the foster care system works. I can't change that."

"Yes you can," Bobby shouted. Evelyn raised an eyebrow and gave him _the_ _Look_. "You can adopt him," Bobby said, lowering his voice. "Like you did me."

"Oh son, I don't even know if the state would let me. I'm a single woman and it can be very difficult to adopt."

"Not when no one wants you," Bobby said. "I ain't dumb, Ma. It shouldn't have taken his social worker, or _you_, this long. Please, Ma, try?"

"If I do this, Bobby, you have to promise not to get your hopes up. And," Evelyn said before her son grew too excited. "If this is rejected I don't want any of your crazy hijinks like running away."

Bobby whistle innocently like the thought had never even occurred to him. "Promise, Ma."

"And don't tell Jeremiah. It would break his heart if we're denied."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Come on Ma give me a little credit."

Evelyn pressed a kiss to the top of Bobby's head. "If we do this, son, you'll have to share me. I'll love both my boys evenly, but Jeremiah will need my attention too."

"I know," Bobby said. "But I'll always be your first. I'll always have the most years with you."

"That's right," Evelyn said, smiling at her son. He tried so hard to hide his soft side, but when he revealed it, Evelyn knew without a doubt her boy was a prize. "Dinner should be ready soon."

Bobby propped his feet on the desk after his mom left. It felt right, adopting Jerry. Bobby could hardly believe he truly felt his way, but once he had said the words, it became a reality he wanted. Jeremiah looked up to him, depended on him to be there. It was a responsibility Bobby thrived on and he did not want it to end. So few people truly cared about him and Bobby did not plan to lose any of them.

His ma could do anything and Bobby had no doubt she would make this happen. Evelyn could work miracles and failure was not in her vocabulary.

* * *

The next week passed slowly for Bobby as he waited anxiously for any news. Everyday Ma would come home and shake her head. Everyday his patience grew thinner and thinner. Jeremiah had begun to notice the tension and was unusually quiet around his older foster brother. Finally, Evelyn came home with a nod and a smile.

"Can I tell him, Ma?" Bobby asked, anxious but trying to stay cool at the same time.

"Yes, yes," Evelyn said with a laugh. "But make it soon."

Bobby grinned trying to think of the best way to do it. "Jeremiah! Get your skinny ass in here!"

"Language, Bobby," Evelyn reminded.

Jerry came thundering down the stairs. "What? I'm trying to do homework."

Bobby shoved some plates into his arms. "If you're gonna belong to this family and be a Mercer then you better start helping out around here. Ma ain't gonna raise two lazy sons, you know."

Jeremiah dropped the plates. "What?" He shrieked as the porcelain shattered.

"Oh, Bobby!" Evelyn said, exasperated as her eldest son laughed. "Don't move, Jeremiah."

"I'm a Mercer?" Jeremiah asked, shock still coloring his features. "You adopted me?"

"I did, Jeremiah," Evelyn said. "Is that okay?"

"Okay?" He cried in disbelief. "It's amazing!"

Evelyn threw away the mess and then wrapped Jeremiah in a tight hug. "Welcome home, baby."

Bobby watched them still grinning. He felt like his family was more then complete. Nothing could top this moment except his own adoption.

"So, now you're my official older brother," Jeremiah said, after Evelyn released him.

"That's right, kid," Bobby growled pulling him into a rough hug. "I always got your back."

"And I got yours," Jeremiah replied, his voice muffled by Bobby's shirt.

"Dinner's on," Evelyn said and they took their seats. After everyone was situated, she took Bobby's hand in her right and Jeremiah's in her left.

"Blessed Jesus we thank you for this food, but most importantly we thank you for this family. May you watch over and guide us always. Amen."


	9. Unholy Confessions

**Title:** _Unholy Confessions_

**Summary:** Summer starts and the family adjusts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie Four Brothers or the characters herein. Aria, her father, Kaden, Carla, and Randall are my creations.

A thousand apologies for the extended period of time between updates. In the process of moving I lost several pages of notes and it took awhile to get everything back together again. Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the meantime. Also, a special thanks to **superdani152003** who's nice message got my butt in gear...hope you like the chapter!

* * *

I wish I could be the one,  
The one who won't care at all  
But being the one on the stand,  
I know the way to go, no one's guiding me.  
When time soaked with blood turns it's back,  
I know it's hard to fall.  
Confided in me was your heart  
I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me.

_Unholy Confessions_, Avenged Sevenfold

"Jerry?" Bobby called, sticking his head out of the back door. "Where are you?"

Bobby heard a muffled voice from around the corner, and he made his way in that direction. Amongst old and new boards of lumber, Bobby saw Jerry sorting through nails. Over the summer, Jerry had blossomed as the newest addition to the Mercer family. He had shot up a couple of inches and his fidgeting had nearly disappeared. He talked like a normal kid and was asserting himself. He was learning it was okay to argue with Bobby and even instigated a few of their last fights.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked, hunkering down next to him.

"Building a tree house. Moms said I could use the tree back here."

Bobby laughed. "Why the hell do you want a tree house when you have a room in a real house?"

Jerry sighed. "_Because_," he stressed the word. "Tree houses are tight. Only certain people can come in. It's gonna be a secret tree house."

"So, what, like no girls allowed?"

"Or older brother's who eat cookies that don't belong to them," Jerry sniffed.

Bobby laughed. "Don't be such a baby Jerry, it was just a cookie."

"It was my cookie," Jerry reiterated with all the righteous dignity of one who has been wronged. "What did you want anyway?"

"Kaden's here. I'm assuming he's your co-tree house builder?"

"Yeah, send him back," Jerry said absently, returning to his plans. Bobby noticed his little brother had tried very hard to make them look like actual blue prints using blue construction paper and a white colored pencil. "Alright, architect. Have fun and be careful."

Kaden was waiting on the front porch and Bobby sent him out back. When Jerry had first arrived, he had followed Bobby everywhere constantly peppering him with questions, and it had been annoying. Now he was branching out, making friends and Bobby missed him tagging along. Hockey would be starting next week and that would keep him busy, but Randall was visiting his grandparents in Lansing for the entire summer so it would not be the same.

Evelyn was working shorter hours for the summer so she could be home with her boys more. While she was gone though, Bobby was in charge. While he knew Jerry was confident with tools, Bobby decided to hang around in case there was a "work" accident. Plopping onto the couch, he grabbed the remote and flipped through channels. He had settled on an action flick when he heard the porch door open. A tap sounded on the front door and it opened. Aria poked here head in and smiled.

"Hey, lazybones," she said eyeing Bobby's sweats and stained shirt. "Are you going to lay around all day or something?"

Bobby gave her the lazy, sexy grin he had been working on and she laughed. "You may get that to work on other girls, Bobby, but I know you!"

He sighed and shrugged. It had been worth a try. "What's up?"

"Jerry told me he was starting his tree house today. Think he'll let me take a peek?"

Bobby chuckled. "He might. There's not much there yet."

Aria sat next to him on the couch pushing his feet to the floor. "So I guess you're on something like accident watch?"

"Yeah," he said with a sigh. "At least until Ma gets home. You doing anything cool this summer?"

Aria snorted kicking off her shoes and curling up in her seat. "The highlight of my summer is going to be your hockey games. Carla left for her voice camp."

There was a hint of jealousy in her voice though she would never admit to it. These days Aria was lucky if her father remembered to leave money for groceries. Bobby suspected he was getting involved in some shady business, and he was beginning to fear it was going to overlap into Aria's life.

"Hey," he said, voice serious enough to catch her full attention. "You need to tell me if something's up. I'm worried about you over there by yourself all the time."

Aria shot him a lopsided grin. "You're doing it again, Bobby. You can't carry the world's problems."

"I'm not," Bobby said, irritation creeping into his tone. "I don't give two fucks about the world, but Ma considers you family and nobody messes with family."

"Aw, that's sweet Bobby," Aria teased. "I didn't realize you cared."

With a huff, Bobby got up from the couch, his body taut with restrained annoyance. There were beliefs he took seriously, some things he did not want to be misunderstood. Family, an idea that was so precious to him, was to be protected. What he could not admit, even to himself, was that it hurt Aria thought him so insensitive to her problems. To Bobby, a family member's troubles were everyone's troubles.

Feeling his stomach rumble, Bobby opened the fridge and searched for something appealing. Taking out some leftover pizza, Bobby shoved a few pieces into the microwave.

"I was just teasing Bobby."

He heard Aria's tentative voice and the light slap of her bare feet on the linoleum. He turned, back against the counter, arms crossed, and a frown deepening his handsome features. He could not know how imposing he looked even in his ratty clothes or that Aria had to remind herself he was almost 14 not 20. His life had aged him physically, mentally, even emotionally. He was the biggest kid in their grade and Aria knew the strength from his physical prowess also lent strength to his spirit. He was confident, intimidating, and street smart.

Bobby could not know these thoughts were running through Aria's head and he took her silence for fear instead of the respect it truly was.

"Yeah, whatever," Bobby finally said, guilt eating away at his inability to let Aria know how he really felt. That she had nothing to fear from him.

"I'm gonna check on Jeremiah," Aria said after a moment's pause and escaped to the backyard.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Bobby chanted angrily as the microwave beeped. He pulled out the plate and slammed the door shut, the noise alleviating some of his stress.

What he needed to do, he decided as he sat on the couch, was learn not to care. If he did not care, there would be no guilt. There would be no more awkward conversations. His sphere would include Mom and Jerry. They were all that mattered and everyone else could disappear.

Satisfied with his conclusion, Bobby ate his pizza and zoned in on the rest of his movie.

A few hours later, Evelyn came home an agitated expression on her normally cheerful features. Bobby sat up, a worried frown forming.

"Ma, what's wrong?"

"Just some issues at work, Bobby. Makes me want to adopt the whole world sometimes." Evelyn paused, glancing around. "Where's Jeremiah?"

"Out back building his top secret tree house," Bobby replied scratching at his black covered chest. He had showered and dressed so he could head out right away.

"Well, thank you for keeping an eye on everything. Will you be home for dinner?"

Bobby nodded. "Should be. I'm just gonna play up at the park for a couple of hours."

"Okay," Evelyn smiled. "Be careful."

Waving a hand in acknowledgement, Bobby grabbed his stuff, but instead of heading straight for the park, he decided to stick his head out back and check on Jeremiah. They had the frame done and had erected an odd pulley system to lift the boards. The three were sitting underneath the tree taking a break.

"I'm impressed," Bobby said, getting their attention. "It's gonna look pretty good."

"Thanks," Jeremiah said. "You going to the park?"

"Yeah. You wanna play some hockey?"

Jeremiah scanned the lumber left and then shrugged. "Sure. We can finish tomorrow."

"Well hurry the fuck up and get your stuff. I ain't gonna wait all day."

The two boys rushed in opposite directions to get their gear. Aria stood, brushing away grass and dirt. "Guess that's my cue to go."

"If you would let me teach you-"

Aria rolled her eyes. "Even if I wanted to learn you guys play too rough."

Bobby laughed. "Yeah well that's why girls don't play hockey."

"You're a sexist pig," Aria said, disgust lacing her tone.

Bobby just laughed harder. "You could be our cheerleader."

Growling, Aria crossed her arms and stalked into the house. Bobby, still chuckling, went to the front yard to wait for Jerry and Kaden. A few minutes later the three were on their way.

"Aria didn't come?" Jeremiah asked, sounding disappointed. Bobby grinned and teased, "Why Jerry? You got a crush?"

"No," Jerry said loudly. "I just like to include her."

"Jerry's got a crush," Bobby chanted.

"Oh, that's it," Jerry said, taking off after Bobby who skated away still singing what he considered a rather witty song. Laughing at the two brothers, Kaden followed.

* * *

That night, after dinner, Bobby turned on the TV and popped in a hockey game he had taped last season. Jerry joined him, still grumbling about earlier.

"Immature, man," Jerry muttered, rubbing his skinned elbow where it had scraped the street after Bobby tackled him. His brother added to his bruises by smacking him upside the head.

"Do you want to learn the finer points of the game or not?" Bobby growled.

"Yeah, yeah," Jerry said.

For the next couple of hours, Bobby took Jerry through the game play by play. Jerry was a quick kid and drank it all in like water. Though at first desire for hockey developed because of Bobby, the love for it was now his own. He excelled at everything Bobby taught him, and the two boys tried to play everyday. Evelyn could see Bobby maturing as he learned the role of older brother. Jerry was beginning to model his behavior after Bobby's best mannerisms: respect Ma, protect your family, and defend your true friends.

Eventually the game ended and Evelyn watched her boys tease each other, occasionally trading hits. As long as they stayed away from the face and did not damage the furniture, she ignored their strange form of male bonding. Bobby knew he was stronger and measured his strength. He was both learning and teaching control.

"How's the tree house coming?" Evelyn asked, drawing her boys' attention.

"Good," Jerry said. "I should finish tomorrow. Bobby's not allowed."

Evelyn raised her brow and Bobby rolled his eyes. "Man, it was one cookie Jerry. I'll buy you two tomorrow."

"Fine," Jerry said with a huff, but his eyes were dancing with laughter. Jerry had figured out how to manipulate his older brother and Evelyn thought it was cute. Even more so because Bobby knew, but let Jerry do it anyway.

"And you can help me finish the tree house," Jerry added.

Now Bobby huffed and crossed his arms. "Jerry, I don't do manual labor."

"You will if you want inside my tree house," Jerry shot back.

"Maybe I don't want inside your tree house," Bobby returned.

"Then why are you complaining?"

"I'm not!"

Evelyn laughed. "Alright boys, play nice."

The two grumbled, but stopped arguing. Bobby looked at the TV that Evelyn had commandeered when the game finished. "Ma what the hell are you watching?"

"Language, Bobby," Evelyn reminded. "We are watching a very heartwarming show about angels helping people."

She laughed at the expressions on her sons' faces. "I'm not making you watch it," Evelyn said. "But I'm going to enjoy it."

Jerry stood. "I need to go over my blueprints."

Bobby rolled his eyes as his brother ran upstairs. Tomorrow's lesson would be upgrading Jerry's cool factor.

"You're staying son?" Evelyn asked. Bobby shook his head and stood. "I'mma step out for a few minutes."

It was warm outside and the moon was round and full, filling the sky. Heading next door, Bobby was not surprised to find Aria was sitting on the front steps. Her father's truck was in its usual spot and he knew Aria would not go inside until he had gone to bed. The yellow glow from the porch light illuminated several feet around her. A few moths fluttered around the bulb, their flickering wings casting strange shadows on the concrete.

"I'm not talking to you," Aria said primly, returning to the book in her hand.

"You just did," Bobby said, sitting next to her.

"Well, I'm starting now," she snapped, angling her body away from his. Bobby just reached around her and grabbed the book scanning the title.

"_Hockey for Beginners_?" He read, chuckling. "I can teach you what you wanna know better then some stupid book."

"Your idea of teaching is throwing me in a pair of skates and then tossing me out on the ice with a stick and a puck."

"And what's wrong with that?" Bobby demanded.

Aria sighed. "Bobby, I learn better by reading. Besides, I still do _not_ want to play hockey. I just want to know how it works so when you boys go off on a hockey tangent I can follow along."

"But it's like watching and playing go hand in hand," Bobby spluttered.

Pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head Aria complained, "Can't you be happy that I'm trying to relate to you? You don't see me dragging you to museums or the library."

Bobby paused, contemplating the horror of being quiet in the library for hours on end and said, "Okay, fine, I'll back off."

He handed back the book and Aria marked her place. "So, what brings you out here anyway?"

Bobby shrugged scuffing his shoe against the concrete. "I was bored. Figured I would come bother you. It's my second favorite thing to do, you know?"

"I know," Aria said in an aggrieved tone.

"You know you like the attention," Bobby teased, pulling on a strand of her hair.

Aria grinned at him and batted away his hand. "You think you're so cool, Bobby Mercer."

"Don't think, know," Bobby corrected, leaning back on his elbows.

His hair had grown out and some of the longer strands liked to curl against his forehead. Aria reached out and brushed them to the side. Her fingers were warm against his skin, and he briefly closed his eyes.

"I'd better go," Aria said after a few minutes. Bobby opened his eyes to see her stand. He rose and tugged on her hair again.

"Alright. Guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Aria said and smiled.

Bobby watched until she shut her front door before heading back to his house. He still remembered the brief brush of her hand and he wanted her to touch him again.

Damn, was he the one crushin' now? Bobby stopped and looked back towards her dark home. _Nah_.


	10. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Title:** _I Won't Say (I'm In Love)_

**Summary:** Bobby has to face up to several insecurities and continue denying others.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie _Four Brothers_ or the characters herein. Aria, Randall, Kaden, and Carla are my creations. This was was written at last minute so if they are any grammatical errors I sincerely apologize. In my defense it was 4:45 in the A.M. and I wanted to get something out there so I don't lose anymore readers due to my erratic updates.

* * *

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

_I Won't Say (I'm In Love)_ from the movie, _Hercules_

"Ma, is bringing home another kid," Bobby announced loudly, startling Aria who was reading on her front steps. He knew she had grown used to banging doors because Bobby and Jerry frequently felt the need to slam shut any door they were entering or exiting, so now he delighted in moving silently and broadcasting his presence in the loudest voice possible. It annoyed Aria to no end and gave him no small measure of satisfaction.

Glaring, Aria whacked her book against his shin and Bobby winced dramatically. "No need to get violent about it, I'm the one who's affected not you!" He teased. Aria huffed, like he knew she would and clarified.

"I could care less if Ms. Evelyn brings home a whole zoo! Stop scaring me like that, it's rude!"

"But it's so much fun!" Bobby returned plopping down next to her. "Do you think she'll adopt this one too?"

"No," Aria said distractedly, returning to her book.

"What do you mean no?" Bobby demanded, grabbing the book to get her attention.

"I mean what I say, _no_," Aria almost growled trying to grab the book back. What ensued was a ridiculous tug of war between the two involving some slapping (on Aria's part) and complaining (on Bobby's part).

"I'm having a crisis here," Bobby finally exploded grabbing the book out of her hands and sitting on it.

"Real mature," Aria snapped, glaring at the book now masquerading as a cushion. He glared stubbornly at her and she sighed in irritation. "Look, Bobby, she's a foster parent, it's her job to take in orphans. "

"Well, how do you know she won't adopt another one?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

Aria sighed again, this time rolling her eyes heavenward as if praying for patience. "She's never adopted any of her foster kids before you and trust me, she's had plenty that could have used a good home."

Bobby contemplated this while Aria pondered how best to get her book back. "Why?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Why what?" Aria, asked, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. She had a feeling this was going somewhere and since Bobby rarely opened up about anything she was trying to be patient.

"Why didn't she adopt any of the others?"

"Ms. Evelyn believes, I think, that her job is to find families that need kids. That way the family stays together, because they need each other, "Aria explained, remembering a similar conversation between her and the kindly foster mother.

Bobby scuffed his shoe, not wanting to ask his next question, but feeling somehow like he had to, because he was close to finding out the answer and that outweighed the embarrassment.

"Why me?"

Aria stared at him, unsure what to say.

"Why me?" Bobby asked again. "What makes me so different from anyone else?" _Why didn't anyone want me_ went unasked.

"Maybe she thought she needed you," Aria finally said. "Evelyn's never taken to a kid the way she did to you."

"Why Jerry?" Bobby asked quickly, wondering if it was the same and part of him praying it wasn't. Because, it was selfish, he knew, but he wanted that bit of Evelyn for himself. Because, she had saved him and he knew he would never be able to tell her. Because, it wasn't in him to be that honest and the closet he could get was with this too smart for the world girl next door.

"Maybe she thought you needed him," Aria replied slowly, looking towards the backyard where Jerry's laughter could be heard floating from his completed tree house. "But just because she has you and Jerry doesn't mean her job stops. There are still kids out there who need families and Evelyn's the best. She always finds a home. Always."

Bobby grunted and then gave Aria her book. Smiling her thanks, Aria returned to where she had left off. Knowing she was a lost cause for the afternoon, Bobby wondered what he should do for the duration of the day. Hockey had ended, and Rand would not be home for another few days. He could go bother Jeremiah, but that was starting to get old. Kaden was over and if Bobby was not careful, he could get dragged into one of their stupid games. Despite his hard exterior, it was difficult to tell Jerry no. Probably because the kid never asked for much.

He heard Aria slam her book closed and huff in frustration. "Let's go do something," she said, standing and putting the book inside the porch. "I can't focus anymore, thanks to you, so now you can entertain me."

Bobby scoffed, but inside was secretly delighted. A day with Aria's undivided attention seemed to please him immensely. Deciding not to dwell on what those feelings meant he asked, "What do you want to do?"

"Let's go to the mall," Aria finally suggested and Bobby raised an eyebrow. Aria was a girl, yes, but she was more of the, _let's go to the museum and look at dead things_ kind. "Carla's birthday is coming up," she clarified. "I haven't bought her a present."

Bobby resisted the urge to roll his eyes, wanting to avoid the lecture on being nice to Carla. She was a nice girl, he supposed, but her constant chatter and flirting drove Bobby insane. Aria merely took it in stride and Bobby was not unaware to the fact that it was this patience that allowed them to be friends. Sometime, though, he wished she could be a little more circumspect in her choice of companions. At least she didn't talk to that nerd Matt anymore. It had not required much to scare away that little snot, but Carla was incapable of being intimidated. Over time, he had grown used to sharing Aria's attention, but that didn't mean it would upset him if Carla and her parents decided to take a hike.

"Fine," Bobby sighed, putting on a show. "Just let me tell Ma."

Evelyn was inside making cookies for the bake sale on Sunday, and Bobby grabbed a couple. Knowing chocolate chip were his favorite, she merely gave him a smile and gentle thump on the shoulder. "Don't ruin your appetite for dinner," she teased.

Bobby laughed. "When have I ever let anything get in the way of my appetite for dinner?"

"Oh, I don't know," Evelyn said cheekily. "I seem to remember a night not too long ago spent in quite a bit of agony."

He groaned, remembering when he and Jerry had consumed almost two pounds of chocolate while having a horror movie marathon. Both of them had been up all night and Bobby had sworn off chocolate, and gory movies, for ages.

"Thanks for reminding me," he muttered, staring at the remaining cookies in his hand. With a shrug, Bobby popped both in his mouth, eyes dancing, as his mom rolled her eyes.

"You're a boy not an animal," she said reprovingly, trying but failing to mask her grin.

"There's a difference?" Bobby teased after swallowing. "Aria and I are going to the mall, is that okay?"

"You're going shopping, voluntarily?" Evelyn asked, wondering if the world was coming to an end.

Bobby shrugged. "She wants to get Carla a present."

Not unfamiliar with any kid in their neighborhood, Evelyn nodded. "I suppose her birthday is just around the corner. Do you need any money?"

"No, why?"

"Bobby," Evelyn scolded. "Don't you think Carla's going to invite you if she has a party? Besides, it would be rude not to buy her a gift. Take a twenty out of my wallet and get her something nice!"

Groaning, Bobby did as she asked wondering what he was going to get her and knowing Aria would delight in not helping him.

"Don't complain dear, or I'll make you take the boys," Evelyn warned, knowing that would efficiently cut into his complaints. Bobby shot her a rare grin and then left with promises to be home in time for dinner.

The mall was crowded and Bobby glared at the swarms of people who sometimes were forced to invade his personal space. Aria seemed unconcerned, focusing her attention on some girly confection that was supposed to be jewelry. It looked more like a bird had lost its feathers, to Bobby, and thankfully Aria decided the same. It felt like they had already been here for hours, but Aria delighted in pointing out it had only been 45 minutes. He felt she was taking entirely too much pleasure from his discomfort and spent several minutes deciding on appropriate revenge.

It was enough for him to almost lose her in the crowd and he bumped a couple shoppers out of the way as he hurried to catch up. His size managed to keep the complaints at his barreling to glares and annoyed grunts. "This is like the twentieth store we've been too," he whined, once he had caught up to her.

"It is not, Bobby," Aria retorted. "I just can't seem to find anything _Carla_."

"We could buy her a ticket to the zoo so she can go home," Bobby suggested semi playfully.

"Not funny," Aria glared.

"It was a little funny," Bobby teased, pulling on a piece of her hair. Aria swatted his hand away and continued to browse through the merchandise. Deciding he had messed with her enough for one day, Bobby settled on his third favorite pastime, watching Aria. Her hair was down today, which was rare, and the dark mass that curled slightly at the ends was hard to resist. It was thick, and soft, almost alive. Aria hated it, complaining it was unmanageable. She normally kept it in one of those strange buns he saw a lot of girls wear. Bobby preferred it down. He thought it softened the angles of her face and brought attention to her dark eyes. The last few weeks at school, boys seemed to start noticing Aria and Bobby noticed the boys noticing her. He spent a lot of time glaring as they walked down the halls between classes and he knew it was going to be worse this year. The only good thing was that Aria was oblivious to the attention, which made Bobby's job of intimidation much easier. He didn't think he wanted Aria, but he knew he didn't want anyone else wanting her. Carla said he was possessive, and maybe he was, but it did not seem to bother Aria so it did not bother him.

"I give up," Aria said, two stores later. "Maybe I'll just make her something."

"What does she like anyway?" Bobby asked, slightly irritated at wasting an afternoon at the mall with nothing to show for his efforts.

"Well," Aria said thoughtfully. "She likes to sing and dance. She loves movies. She went to a voice camp this summer."

"Then let's get her some movies and call it a day," Bobby said firmly. Aria frowned and then finally nodded. "It's not very special, but I can't think of anything else and I'm tired."

Bobby nodded as they left the current girly store for the one selling movies down the way. The mall had become even more crowded, and Bobby slung a protective arm around Aria's shoulders to guide her through the mass of people. He did not notice her blush; focusing too much on how good it felt to be this close. He could smell peach in her hair and decided it was his favorite scent.

They spent half an hour in the movie store arguing over the selection and when they left, Aria slipped her hand into his and he squeezed it gently as they navigated their way to the exit. It was comforting and almost natural to be touching; Bobby was disappointed when they found seats on the bus and separated.

When they made it home, neither one mentioned the new dimension their relationship had formed and both gratefully accepted the distraction a pouting Jeremiah offered at being left behind. That night, when Bobby was on the verge of sleep, he smiled as he remembered that Aria had squeezed back.

* * *

Carla and Randall both returned and life fell back into its ordinary pace. Occasionally the four would spend afternoons together, Carla's birthday a prime example, but mostly they went about their days apart. With Randall back, the boys spent most of their time at the park dividing their time between basketball and hockey. It was a great end to summer and Bobby was reluctant for school to start.

Like Aria had said, the new foster kid had come and gone. She had been a quiet mousey little thing that rarely spoke. Jerry had removed himself to his tree house, refusing to share a room with Bobby. One little prank and the kid wouldn't trust him. Evelyn had taken it in stride leaving blankets on the couch in case it rained. Jeremiah's tree house was soundly built, but it still liked to leak.

Bobby had been nice to the girl, but boys seemed to frighten her so he kept his distance. He noticed Aria did as well, but it was more for self-preservation. He knew she had a tendency to attach herself to people and it was rough when they would move on to other families.

The night before school started, Jeremiah and Bobby were outside on the front steps watching the sun go down. There was slight nip in the air and it brought with it promises of cold weather and hockey. Jeremiah was undecided if he wanted to play hockey or basketball and Bobby had decided not to push him. Well, Aria had decided and told Bobby if he did she would shave his head or do something equally drastic. Bobby was generally uncaring about his appearance, but he had to admit he was a little taken with his hair. It was his only claim to vanity and starting the school year bald did not appeal to him. Jerry had shaved his head, tired of the 'fro look and Bobby thought the new look suited him.

"It's gonna be nice to be the big man on campus," Bobby said, leaning back with a sigh.

Jerry snorted. "Enjoy it while you can, dummy. Next year you'll be at the bottom of the pile again."

Bobby laughed. "When have I ever been at the bottom of any pile?"

His brother considered this and then shrugged. "First time for everything I guess."

Both were silent, enjoying the peace of the evening. Normally, Evelyn would have joined them, but she had locked herself in the office. That usually meant another kid was coming, but Bobby was beginning to worry less and less. He was becoming more secure in his place in his strange family and it showed.

"Hey, Bobby," Jerry asked, a tentative undertone to his voice alerting Bobby to an oncoming question he probably would not want to hear. "Do you have a thing for Aria or something?"

"Huh?"

"I don't know, it's stupid I guess, but you watch her all the time and I was just wondering."

Bobby stared at his shoes, watching an ant move single mindedly over one of them in its quest to retrieve a stray crumb on the cement. "I don't know, Jerry," Bobby finally said, surprising both with his honesty.

"I like her, Bobby," Jerry said. "She kind of reminds me of an older sister. I used to have one, you know, a long time ago. I just don't want her to get hurt."

Bobby looked gravely at his little brother, and decided to treat him like the man he was trying to be. "I'm not gonna hurt her, Jer. I don't ever want to hurt her again."

"Then be careful, 'kay. I think she likes you even though she won't admit it."

A warm feeling spread through Bobby's stomach at his brother's observation, and knowing how observant Jerry was, the older boy knew it was true, that it had always been true. "I will be, Jerry. Kid gloves."

Jerry grinned and punched his brother lightly to kill the tender moment. Bobby returned the favor by giving him a noogie, showing love the only way he really knew. Evelyn watched them from her office window and smiled as she made arrangements for a new addition. They were all so very blessed, she decided, and whispered a silent prayer.


	11. Where The Party At?

**Title:** Where the Party At?

**Summary:** Change, change, change is the name of the game and Bobby finally makes a move, well, sorta.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie _Four Brothers_ or the characters herein. Aria, Randall, and Carla are my creations.

**A.N.: **OH MY GAWD she updated! Yeah so it's been two months. I'm sorry. I really don't have any excuses so I won't be handing them out. Hope I haven't lost anyone. :( Oh yeah, and uh, I don't really listen to hip-hop anymore so I apologize for the outdated song. It was the best I could find that wasn't so gratuitous about sex they are only in the 8th grade.

* * *

All the girls in the club in they best outfits  
Just showin that skin, tryna' make a _censored_ wanna spit  
Where you been girl? You and your friend  
Need to come to the back where we got it locked down  
In your white t-shirt or a three-piece suit  
Don't matter what you wear all that matters is who you with  
Some jiggy and some are straight grindin  
All up in the club just to have a good time and…

_Where the Party At?_ Jagged Edge

Fliers inundated the school proclaiming to the student body they were having a Fall Dance. The pink and blue pieces of paper were everywhere, some still clinging to lockers and walls, while most had found their way to the floor and trashcans. The dance was strictly for the 7th and 8th graders, which left the 6th bemoaning the unfairness of it all. There was a subtle change in the students as the girls suddenly took more care with their appearance and boys took more notice.

Bobby thought the whole affair was stupid and had no problem telling Randall and Jerry exactly what he thought. Jerry agreed, not quite to the point where girls looked pretty, but Randall was oddly silent and did not offer an opinion. Bobby wondered if his best friend had a crush on some girl, but did not press the issue. They were boys after all and only girls gossiped about stupid shit like crushes. He planned on having a movie fest the night of the dance and Jerry was excitedly talking about potential choices as they walked the hallways. Bobby and Randall were heading for lunch and they waved goodbye when Jerry left them for his English class.

Randall frowned before they entered the double doors and paused. "Dude, I left something at my locker, save me a seat."

Waving him off, Bobby entered the crowded room and joined the line for lunch. Usually Evelyn packed him food, but she had been too busy last night. She had given him money for cafeteria food and the thought of choking down mystery meat made him want to gag. He was starving though, so he figured he could handle it. The suspicions Bobby had had about a new arrival several weeks ago were starting to pan out and he wondered if Jerry was going to have a fit. He was usually the one who had to share a room and it was never pretty until Bobby pounded some sense into him. He was deciding on whether or not to start the pounding early when a heavy sigh interrupted his thought process.

"Did you know Randall and Carla are _dating_?"

Looking up from poking the gelatinous blob the lunch lady called meat, Bobby fit the indignant voice with Aria, who had a resentful face to match the tone. Her eyes were sparking and he was very glad that he had not been the cause for her anger. Aria had been growing temperamental the last couple of days and now he knew why.

"No, is that a bad thing?" Bobby asked and wished he didn't a minute later when Aria launched into full tirade.

"Of course it matters! Don't you think it'll be awkward dealing with them holding hands and touching and kissing? And what if they break up, huh? That will be even more awkward!"

"Hmm," Bobby said, noncommittally. He had thought Randall had been acting a little odd this week and figured the oncoming dance had triggered his desire to seek out Carla. Guess that was one friend not coming to movie fest.

"The worst part is," Aria said, her voice now hushed. "Carla is going to want to set me up with someone, because she'll want me to be happy!"

That got Bobby's attention and he snapped his eyes to hers. "So? It's not like there's someone you like."

"Well," Aria said doubtfully. "No, not really, I mean not enough to date." She did not meet his eyes when she said that and he wondered why she was lying. Jealousy burst inside, stronger than he had felt before, and his eyes hardened. It bothered him that Aria liked someone and he vowed to find out whom and bash his brains in…or something to that effect.

Before he could ask, though, the couple of the hour joined them. Randall was holding both backpacks and trailing a chattering Carla. Bobby really had no idea what Randall saw in the perky redhead. She was annoying and she talked way too much. Plus, she wasn't scared of Bobby in the slightest, just stared at him with that airhead look that told him not much was going on upstairs. The two sat, Carla next to Aria and Randall next to Bobby. They ate lunch like this every afternoon, but there was an undercurrent not normally present.

"So, you forgot Raggedy Ann at your locker?" Bobby asked smartly, ducking away from the food both Carla and Aria threw at him.

"Shut up, Bobby," Carla snapped. "You're such an ass!"

Randall had once laughed at Bobby's digs, but now he mock shoved his best friend. "Dude, come on, don't make me kick your ass for talking down to my girl."

Bobby rolled his eyes, but did keep his mouth shut. If anything, it kept Carla's focus off of him and on Aria. He pretended to chat with Randall, but spent more time listening to Carla and Aria.

"What about David? He's cute and he is in your Honors English."

Aria scrunched her nose. "He has greasy hair and I think he likes Marcy."

"Hmm," Carla hummed, tapping a finger to her cheek. "What about Juan? He's hot!"

"No, he can barely string two words together."

"Aria, we're going to go through the entire 8th and 7th grade boys. I'll move to 6th if I have to."

"And I'll probably find a reason not to date any of them," Aria returned smartly.

Bobby smirked, knowing Aria was never one to let Carla push her around. He made the mistake, however, of looking in their direction and Carla's speculative eyes met his. Her slow smirk made him frown and panic.

"What about Bobby?"

"What about Bobby?" Aria repeated, looking at her other best friend. Bobby hoped his panic wasn't conveyed in his eyes and focused on his congealed lunch just in case.

"Why not go with Bobby? You guys are friends, right? I mean, who knows what could happen!"

Aria was oddly silent and Bobby met her quiet gaze. He could read nothing from her blank look and wanted desperately to know her thoughts. A part of him was dancing for glee at what Carla had said, but the other was dreading her answer. He could sense _change_ in the air and he was not a fan of his life being altered in any way, shape, or form. Thankfully Aria was saved from saying anything by Randall.

"Carla, stop trying to match up the whole world. Aria's old enough to decide for herself if she wants a date."

Carla turned her arguments on her boyfriend while Aria gave Randall a relieved glance. Bobby continued to stare at her, wondering what her answer would have been. His curiosity would not be satisfied, however, as the lunch bell rang. He did not have any classes with Aria and would have to wait until after school. For some reason he wanted to know, though he had no idea why, as he had no intention of going with her.

Randall and Bobby had the next class together and they waved goodbye to the girls who were on the other side of the school. Bobby smirked at Aria when there was no hint of PDA between the new couple and she rolled her eyes.

"So, when did this shit go down with Carla?" Bobby asked, not upset Randall had not told him, merely curious.

"Er, Monday maybe, of last week."

"And you kept it secret for that long?" It was now Wednesday of next week and Bobby was impressed Carla had kept her mouth shut for so long.

"Yeah, Carla wanted to break it to Aria gently or some shit. She handles her with kid gloves, like Ri can't take care of her own damn self."

Bobby did not comment, because that was one area of life that Carla and he actually agreed. Aria did need kid gloves. She was too sensitive about too much and Bobby could not bear to see her hurt. He knew Carla felt the same.

"Anyway, I'm glad it's out now. I was tired of sneaking around."

"Why Carla, man? You know she gets on my last nerves!"

Randall laughed. "I don't know dude. I just woke up one morning and was like, damn she is fine! Carla liked me too so we hooked up."

Bobby huffed in disgust, but did not push the subject. If that was Randall's tastes, he would not knock it…much. They entered Geometry and Bobby resigned himself to an hour of hell. Math was his least favorite subject and Geometry was the worst. No matter how hard he tried, he could not make any sense of the angles and shit. It was the only class he was afraid he was going to fail. Evelyn would be disappointed and the guilt at letting her down would drive him up the wall. That was the only reason he took extra time to pay attention in class, not that it helped any.

* * *

After school was a routine for which Bobby was grateful. He had not realized until this year how much he liked having one. He walked home from school with Jerry, Randall, Carla, and Aria. At home, Aria and Jerry did homework with him while everyone ate snacks and discussed the day. Aria would help him with his Geometry and she never made him feel stupid. She was the only one he would allow to help him. Jerry probably could have, but it was too galling asking his younger brother to explain his homework.

That afternoon, Jerry finished early and disappeared. He was debating on making improvements to the weather beaten tree house and Bobby guessed that his younger brother sensed a new arrival around the corner, as well. Whatever the reason for his disappearance, Bobby was happy to have Aria alone.

"Let's take a break," Bobby said, after they had finished nearly half the page. Aria smiled knowingly, but agreed. He watched her fiddle with crumbs on the table and wondered why he suddenly felt nervous about bringing this up. It was not like him at all to play it shy, even with Aria.

"So, are you going to the dance?" Aria asked, breaking the stilted silence that had settled between them. Bobby tilted his head, trying to get her to meet his eyes. She continued to focus on the broken bits of cookie and he finally sighed.

"I don't know, you?"

"I don't know. No one's really asked me."

Bobby found that hard to believe. Aria was pretty in a classic way that always attracted guys. She was not flamboyant, like Carla, but anyone could tell she was going to be gorgeous in a few years.

"Yeah. A couple of girls hinted, but none that I could stomach."

That got a smile and look out of her, and Bobby matched her grin. "You know," he said almost casually. "We could go together. It would get Carla off your back and I know I'll have a good time with you. I mean, I can stomach your company."

"Thanks," Aria said dryly, but kept smiling. "Sure, why not? I always have fun when I'm with you."

Feeling inordinately pleased with his success, Bobby did not even argue when Aria made him do more geometry. Jerry, however, was not happy and complained bitterly about the cancelled movie fest.

"Dude, we'll have one, I promise," Bobby said a few hours later, long after Aria had left. "Just go with me on this, okay?"

"Whatever," Jerry muttered, sketching out some plans on a piece of paper. Evelyn was late and Bobby had ordered pizza from Jerry's favorite place to appease his brother. It had helped, a little.

"I'll even let you pick the movies, whatever you want," Bobby said, and was pleased as Jerry finally grinned.

"Cool, but no arguing! You better remember you promised!"

"Yeah, yeah. So, you think it'll be a girl or a boy?"

"Boy," Jerry said morosely. "She already has the other bed made up with the blue sheets. I hate being the youngest!"

Bobby smirked. "Life sucks, Jer, and then you die."

"Hmph."

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Evelyn who, after kissing them both, mock frowned at the pizza box. "Pizza again, boys? All the good food in this house and you get pizza?"

Bobby grinned. "Well if I hadn't been banned from using the stove..."

"You almost burned the house down," Jerry muttered. "Twice!"

"I never claimed to be a whiz in the kitchen," Bobby happily retorted.

"You were boiling water."

Evelyn laughed at her boys while she opened the refrigerator. "I never said I didn't trust you, Jerry, just Bobby."

Jerry scoffed. "I'm not falling for that, Mom! Nope, older brother has the responsibility of feeding me."

Grumbling under his breath, Bobby tossed a half eaten crust at his annoying brother. Jerry merely caught it and shoved it in his mouth, grinning.

"Thank you for your patience, boys," Evelyn said sitting down with a sandwich. "I know my hours are driving you crazy, but everything will get back to normal soon."

"So when's the new boy getting here?" Bobby asked, stealing a chip off Evelyn's plate.

"Couple of days, definitely by next week." Evelyn was not surprised her boys knew, foster children were always observant of their surroundings and any changes. Luckily, hers were secure enough to know they were not going anywhere.

"How old is he?" Jerry asked, his face slightly aggravated. He always had to share his room, but it did not bother him as much as he liked to pretend it did.

"A year behind you, so he'll be starting 6th grade. His name is Angel and he has had a rough time the last few years so I expect you both to behave."

Bobby and Jerry both grinned as if they would do anything else, which set Evelyn to laughing.

"Okay," Evelyn said once she had recovered. "Homework check."

"Finished," the boys said together.

"How's your geometry going?" Evelyn queried, directing her gaze to Bobby.

"Better," he shrugged. "Aria was over and helped me out some."

"Bobby's taking Aria to a dance," Jerry snickered, dodging a punch from said brother.

"Really? How wonderful, Bobby."

Evelyn was truly pleased and Bobby ducked his head to hide any embarrassment. "Yeah well, color me sensitive and shit."

"Language, Bobby," Evelyn reproved, but she pressed a kiss to his head as she made her way to the sink. Both boys helped her clean the kitchen. Jerry helped dry dishes, while Bobby took out the trash. It was cold outside and his breath was little puffs in the night air. He turned to go back inside and was not surprised to see Aria crossing the grass. She paused when she noticed him and Bobby shot her a disapproving look when he saw no jacket.

"I'm fine," Aria snapped playfully as he rubbed her bare arms.

"When you get sick I'm not taking care of you," Bobby teased, holding open the porch door.

"I'm impervious to illness," Aria retorted. She grabbed his hand when he tried to go inside, and Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Does, um, Evelyn know that we're going to the dance?"

"Yeah, why? You don't want to go?" He did not know why his heart was sinking.

"Of course I do," Aria said quickly. "I guess I'm still confused as to why you asked me."

Bobby shrugged, struggling to remain casual about the whole affair. It was the insecurity in her eyes that made him say, "There was no one else worth asking."

Aria's cheeks became a dusky red and she ducked her head. "Thanks Bobby. You're too good to me."

"That's not possible," Bobby drawled and gently pushed her inside.

Evelyn and Jerry had moved into the living room and both greeted Aria. Patting at the spot beside her, Evelyn gave the other girl a one armed hug as she sat. "How's school?"

"Pretty good," Aria said. "I love all my classes."

"I'm happy to hear that. So, when is this dance?"

"Next week," Jerry interjected from where he was stretched out on the floor. "I think it's dumb."

"Give it a few years," Bobby rumbled from his chair. "You'll change your mind."

"Not likely."

"What about a dress?" Evelyn asked, directing the conversation away from a potential argument.

"Carla and I are shopping this weekend."

"That's nice. You're going to get ready at her house?"

"Probably, but I'll make sure you get pictures Ms. Evelyn."

Evelyn patted her cheek. "Thank you, dear. I'd hate to miss out."

Groaning, Bobby said, "What is it with woman and pictures?"

"We like to document these events, Bobby. Besides, I think it's mostly mothers who have an insatiable appetite for pictures."

"Whatever it is it drives me bonkers."

"Everything drives you bonkers...ow!" Jerry yelped as Bobby reached out and kicked him. The younger brother did not attempt to retaliate, merely scooted out of reach. Sometimes it was not worth it to wrestle with the older boy.

"Isn't it wonderful how my sons show affection," Evelyn said sarcastically, eyeing Bobby who grinned unrepentantly.

"Yeah, yeah, Jerry knows I love him."

Jerry mock sniffled from the floor. "I love you too, man."

Everyone laughed and as Bobby looked around the odd assortment of people he called family, he uncharacteristically gave a silent prayer to God. Sometimes, it was still unreal the way his life had turned out and he often wondered who he had pleased upstairs.

* * *

The week before the dance flew by for Bobby who grew nervous as Friday approached. He wanted the night to be special for Aria and was trying his best to keep the sarcastic comments to a minimum. This was difficult when Randall and he had been waiting for almost half an hour on the girls. Carla's parents had offered them sodas, but both declined. Bobby was about to march up the stairs and drag them down when they heard a door finally opened.

Both Carla and Aria walked down together, but Bobby had eyes only for his date. She wore some little blue number that clung to her slight curves. Carla had fixed her hair into bouncy curls and she wore light make up. All this he barely noticed as his eyes zeroed in on a dainty snowflake resting against the hollow of her throat. Aria stood in front of him than, her dark eyes cast shyly downward.

"You look beautiful," Bobby whispered, his blunt fingers gently touching the snowflake.

"Is it okay, that I wore my necklace?" Aria whispered back.

"Yeah, yes, I'm glad. I bought it for you to wear it."

She flushed and gave him a half smile. He knew the necklace had good and bad memories for both of them. By wearing it, Bobby hoped she was ready to move past the circumstances surrounding its purchase.

"You guys ready?" Carla's dad asked waving the car keys. After a round of photos, the group followed him to a van and crammed inside. The drive to the school was quick and after promises to be ready by 10 PM they were left to their own devices. The gym where the dance was being held had been transformed into an explosion of fall colors. Music was blasting through the speakers and the dance floor was packed. Other schools might be shy about dancing, but not theirs. Carla and Randall immediately disappeared into the crowd, but Bobby and Aria were slow to follow.

"You cool with dancing?" Bobby asked; his lips close to her ear. He felt her shiver and grinned.

"Sure," she shouted and now Bobby followed her. She stopped near a gyrating Carla and began to move her body to the beat. Bobby swallowed hard and gripped her waist with his hands. Feeling the music thrumming through his system, Bobby pulled her closer and moved with her body. She smelled sweet, like strawberries, and he buried his face in her curls. They had never been so close before and he felt anxious and elated at the same time. He was no stranger to the opposite sex, but no one had elicited the type of emotions that Aria did. For so long he had been content to just have her friendship, but after tonight he knew for sure he wanted more. Now he just needed to find out if Aria felt the same way.


	12. Just Another Star

**Title:** _Just Another Star_

**Summary:** Angel makes an appearance and Bobby makes a few things official.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie Four Brothers or the characters herein. Aria, Carla, and Rand are my creations.

**A.N.** So I broke 100 reviews and in celebration of that, which has never happened to me before, I'm getting another chapter out within a few days. Amazing I know. Sometimes I'm a really nice person, lol.

* * *

You're just another star that's burnt out too quickly  
But I still see you, shining!!  
I'm just another guy that's fucked up immensely  
But you still love me  
Why...I don't know

_Just Another Star_, Bullet For My Valentine

Saturday morning Bobby woke up to blinding sunlight blasting through his window. His eyes felt gritty and he rubbed them hard to clear his vision. Last night had not ended at 10 even though they had left the dance on time. The four had hung out on Carla's porch until midnight. Aria was so tired, Bobby half carried her home and then ended up making her stay in his room. Her driveway had been empty and he did not feel comfortable having her home alone. She had crashed on the bed and he'd partied it up on the floor. He was turning into such a gentleman it was making him sick.

The bed was empty, which was no surprise. Aria was a morning person and usually greeted the sun. Bobby was lucky if he rolled out of his bed before noon on weekends. Standing and stretching the kinks from his body, he changed into jeans and stomped down the stairs. Noise and something that smelled delicious was filtering out from the kitchen and Bobby went in that direction. Evelyn was at the table with a boy that Bobby did not recognize. He noticed she was laughing at Aria and Jerry who were covered in batter.

"What the fuck is going on down here?"

"Language, Bobby," Evelyn chided, but it was ruined by her smile. "Good morning, son, you're up relatively early."

He glanced at the kitchen clock and saw it was only 9 in the AM. He groaned and flung his tired body into a chair. The wood squeaked in protest, but withstood the abuse. "Sun woke me up."

"It is a beautiful day outside."

"Why is Jer and Aria covered in batter?" Bobby finally asked, running his hands through messy hair.

"Jerry turned on the beaters and then put them in the bowl," Aria said, laughing when Jerry flicked batter at her.

"Guess I'm not the only menace in the kitchen." Bobby turned his attention to the boy at the table. "What up?"

The boy nodded a greeting, his expression blank as he took in the people in his new home. His skin was a dark chocolate and he had a baby face that made Bobby wonder what kept people from adopting him. Despite the soft features, his eyes were hard and slightly cold, distrustful. Bobby recognized the signs and decided it might be better if this kid roomed with him.

"You Angel?"

The boy nodded again.

"You talk or you mute?"

"Bobby," Evelyn snapped. "Leave the poor boy alone. If he wants to talk, he will."

"Whatever," Bobby muttered and went into the kitchen. Jerry glanced at him and grinned.

"He got here this morning and he hasn't said two words, not even to Moms."

Aria snorted, "It's better than what Bobby said when he first got here."

Sticking his finger into the batter, Bobby scooped some out and smeared it on Aria's nose. "Say something else! I dare you!"

"Bobby! That batter's for our pancakes not your dirty fingers," Aria half yelled, half giggled. Bobby rested his hands on her hips and his head on her shoulder. Jerry gave him a mack grin, trying to contain his excitement that his two favorite people just might have realized they were crazy about each other.

"Aw, baby, you're so cute with all that food on your face," Bobby teased, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. Aria blushed furiously and whacked him with her spoon.

"You think anything covered in food is cute," she protested.

"Not true," Bobby defended. "I don't think Jerry is cute and he's covered in food.

"I'm hurt. I think I'm adorable."

Aria and Bobby laughed at Jerry's mock look of offense. Evelyn watched them with an indulgent smile on her face. She occasionally glanced at Angel who was trying to pretend like he was not interested in what was happening in the kitchen. She did not push him to join in; after having spent a few weeks meeting with him she knew Angel worked better if he made the first move on his own. Like most of the kids that came through, he did not like new situations and balked at interaction not instigated by him. Bobby, her hurricane force child, was one of the few who barreled into any situation any time no matter the circumstances and expected everyone else to join him. She had toyed with the idea of letting Angel stay with Bobby, but figured the gentle influence of Jerry might work out better. She could already tell by the glances Bobby was giving Angel he was going to want to move the new kid in with him. Her little protector, Bobby was.

"Well, Angel, why don't we leave the cooks to make their breakfast? We can go shopping for some personal items, if you want?"

Angel shrugged, but followed Evelyn when she stood. "You three behave and try not to burn the house down while we're gone."

"Don't worry Mama, I won't let Bobby near anything flammable," Jerry promised, dancing out of Bobby's punching range.

Bobby was used to his ma's routine with a new kid. She seemed to think that if a kid was able to pick out a few belongings it might help him or her settle in easier. He still remembered those first anxious days and the shopping trip that had showed him he did have the ability to make choices. It was a way of introducing the idea of control in a life determined by the whims of the state.

"He's kind of scary," Aria said softly after she was sure Evelyn and Angel had left.

"I didn't scare you when we first met?" Bobby protested, scowling slightly.

"Not really," Aria said breezily. "You were just annoying."

"Whatever!"

He tickled her sides lightly and laughed when she twisted out of his grasp. She looked slightly ridiculous in a pair of his shorts and shirt, but he also found it strangely adorable. The light flirting she was allowing him to engage in gave him hope that she did like him. Jerry had thought so and the kid was usually right. Most of the time, that drove Bobby crazy, but for once it was nice.

"Can we please start cooking these pancakes?" Jerry said. "I'm starving!"

"If you can keep your brother in control," Aria teased. "He's a danger to society in the kitchen."

Bobby put his hands behind his back and whistled innocently. "I won't touch a thing until the pancakes are done."

"I trust you about as far as I can throw you," Aria joked. "Go sit down at the table."

"I'm offended," Bobby said, but did as she asked. "And hurt that you don't trust me."

Laughing, Aria did not comment, concentrating on the pancakes. Bobby watched her move through the kitchen with familiarity. Jerry had joined him, but he could hardly keep his eyes off her to pay any attention to his grinning brother. Aria would glance over her shoulder every once in a while to give him a shy smile. Yeah, he was definitely making her his girl.

"Told you so," Jerry whispered smugly. "I love being right."

"That's all that is saving you from an ass kicking," Bobby sang mockingly to which Jerry stuck out his tongue.

A few minutes later Aria plopped some plates of pancakes in front of the starving boys and they all dug into the warm fluffy goodness. Breakfast was finished in record time and Jerry danced away from the table singing, "Cooks don't do the dishes."

He dashed upstairs as Bobby grumbled, "Brat didn't even cook."

"I'll help you big baby," Aria grinned. Bobby suddenly had the urge to thank Jerry for leaving them alone. Kid was smarter than he looked.

"You gather, I'll wash."

"Don't trust me with water, huh?" Bobby teased, remembering the last time they had washed dishes together. Aria had ended up dripping wet with water and suds.

"I'd rather shower in the shower thank you very much," Aria retorted, filling the sink with water.

Bobby stacked the dishes and wiped the table and counters down. His part was finished rather quickly and he moved to stand behind Aria while she washed. She tensed slightly at his closeness, but relaxed in the next instant. "You could dry dishes."

"I could," he murmured, breathing in the scent of her hair. "You smell great."

"Shampoo is uh, strawberries. I think I've told you this before." Her voice was breathy and sounded a tad nervous. Bobby grinned in delight.

"Maybe. You looked beautiful last night, if I forgot to tell you."

"You didn't, but thanks again. You clean up pretty nice yourself," Aria said lightly.

Bobby wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body. She yelped when she lost control of the hose, but he ignored the light spray. "Be my girl," he whispered in her ear, pleased when she blushed. He liked making her blush. "I know it seems sudden, but I've liked you for awhile. Just haven't, you know, been brave enough to tell you."

Aria turned in his embrace to face him, her dark eyes uncertain. "What does being your girl entail exactly?"

Shrugging Bobby said, "I don't know. I've never really had a girl before. Most girls think I'm scary."

She giggled and her hand gently touched his cheek. "I guess we can figure it out together."

Smiling widely, feeling slightly like a dork, Bobby leaned in and kissed her. It was a gentle, tentative kiss, exploratory and undemanding. Her lips were soft and smooth, while his were slightly chapped. His heart jumped when they broke apart after a minute or so and he was pleased to see her eyes were wide and slightly shocked.

"Wow," Aria whispered. "Nice first kiss."

"I agree," Bobby murmured.

She looked confused. "You've never kissed a girl before?"

He shook his head. "Nope. No kissing was ever allowed. It was too personal, and no I am not going to tell you what I have and haven't done."

"I can respect that," Aria told him brightly. "If you kiss me again."

* * *

Bobby fixed his issue with Angel's room arrangements on his own. While he and Evelyn were out shopping, Bobby moved the bed and some furniture into his room. Jerry was happy to help. They had everything set up by the time their newest arrival returned. Angel trooped upstairs with some bags and looked confused for a moment when he looked at Jerry's one bed room.

"You're in with me now, sweetheart," Bobby drawled from where he leaned against his doorway. Angel glanced at him blankly and then pushed past the bigger boy. He threw his bags on the bed and rummaged through some, pulling out new clothes. Bobby watched him and smirked. Boy was nervous as a rabbit, but doing a damn good job of hiding it. He was a hustler and Bobby knew his type.

Evelyn joined them a few minutes later and raised an eyebrow at the room changes. She did not comment, though Bobby expected a rundown later. Handing Angel some more bags she said, "Let me know if you need anymore help settling in, okay?"

"Whatever."

"Play nice Bobby," Evelyn warned, smiling at Jerry who was watching from his room.

Taking a seat on his bed, Bobby leaned against the wall, tossing a puck back and forth in his hands. He watched the other boy quietly and eventually the staring began to unnerve Angel.

"What you staring at?" Angel growled, shoving some shirts in a drawer.

"Not much. Just a little punk, who's trying to be hard," Bobby retorted, smiling wickedly as Angel stiffened. Just a little more would do it. "You look like a little bitch, actually."

Angel swung, hard, and Bobby ducked taking the hit in his shoulder. Rolling off the bed, he grabbed Angel's feet and pulled taking the other down. There was a loud thud as he hit the floor and groaned. Bobby sat on his chest, slapping his head.

"Listen little boy, you can walk around here acting like a bitch and hard and shit or you can be a man and talk to my Ma with a little more respect."

"Get off me, man," Angel yelled, trying to swing his fists. Jerry was now standing in Bobby's doorway, laughing like crazy.

"Not till you apologize, bitch!"

"Aight, I'm sorry, shit!"

Bobby jumped to his feet. "Don't need to apologize to me, fucker. Go downstairs and do it."

Angel sat up, holding his chest. "You fuckin' crazy, man, I ain't stayin' in here."

"Hell you are," Bobby argued. "I'm the man of this house and you gonna shut up and listen. I got two rules, punk, don't disrespect my Ma and don't disrespect my brother. You follow those rules and your stay here will be real pleasant, got that? I know kids like you with your punk ass hustlin' attitude, think you all that cause you ran some shit. You all talk, bitch, but I'm not so don't test me."

Bobby pushed him out of the door and Jerry moved away just in time. Angel slammed against the wall, rubbing his head. "Don't cry," Jerry mocked, laughing again.

Muttering, Angel slunk downstairs. Jerry and Bobby watched him go and then slapped hands. "Man you is crazy, Bobby! What if he rats you out to Moms?"

"He won't. Ma will suspect, but he ain't gonna say anything."

"Why'd you beat him up, anyway?"

"Got to school those little punks, Jer, so they know you mean business. Besides nobody talks to Ma like that," Bobby explained.

Frowning slightly, Jerry said, "You didn't beat me up. Guess I'm not hustler material."

"Jerry you too damn sweet," Bobby laughed. "You like a black cupcake."

"Shut up, punk," he cried, punching him in the arm. Bobby laughed harder and got Jerry in a headlock.

"I'mma have to teach you how to punch, Jerry. I think Aria even hits harder."

They wrestled briefly, but stopped when Evelyn yelled at them to settle down or go outside. Bobby slapped Jerry's head one more time and then followed him into his room. Jerry sat at his desk and Bobby flung his body on the bed. He bounced for a moment and then relaxed, resting his head on the pillow. The scratch of a pencil told him Jerry was at it again. The boy could not sit for a minute before he was looking for paper and a pencil. Bobby did not even know where all the ideas came from when his brother started randomly drawing.

"So you and Aria, huh?" Jerry asked, looking up from his paper. Bobby played with a hole in his shirt, shrugging. "I think it's good, Bobby, don't gotta be embarrassed."

"It's weird, Jer. I mean the other day she was just the girl next door you know? My annoying friend that has a problem wearing a coat. Now, she's my girl and I don't really know what to do with her."

"You asking the wrong person, man," Jerry advised with a chuckle. "I ain't never had a girlfriend."

"Honestly, me neither Jerry. If you say something I will kill you, just keep that in mind."

Jerry grinned, but knew Bobby's secret was safe with him. He loved his brother, would take anything he said to the grave, and always back him. Bobby had taught him what it meant to be family and he could never betray his older brother. "You think we were a little rough?"

Bobby snorted and shook his head. "Trust me on this Jerry. Angel's got to know he can't push us around. I got a lot to teach you, bra."

Laughing, Jerry started sketching again and Bobby closed his eyes, thinking about the new addition to their lives. Now that Angel knew how shit worked he could start straightening the boy out, help his Ma get the kid sent to some good home. The sooner he was gone, the quicker life could get back to something resembling normal. Drowsy from his early morning, Bobby fell asleep to the light scratching of the pencil.

* * *

"Okay, son, want to explain some stuff to me?"

Bobby glanced away from the television to his Mom who was standing in the entryway to the living room. "Don't know what you talking about Ma."

"So it isn't odd to you at all that Angel suddenly had the urge to apologize for being rude? Or that he had no problem sharing a room with you when he originally asked to be placed with Jerry?"

Grinning, Bobby turned his eyes back to the game. "What can I say I have a winning personality?"

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Bobby Mercer," Evelyn said softly, but firmly. Wiping the grin off his face, Bobby did as she asked.

"I know I asked you to be nice to this kid, Bobby, now why did you feel the need to disobey me?"

Bobby leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Ma, you a smart woman and you been dealing with foster kids for a long time, but kids like Angel, they don't respond so well to kindness right off, you know? He's a hustler, and you being nice is going to make you an easy mark. Now that I've laid down the law he knows better."

Sighing, Evelyn sat down next to her eldest on the couch. "Bobby I know it's hard for you to understand, but I am the adult and I can take care of us. I appreciate that you want to make sure we aren't taken advantage of, but I will do the disciplining around here from now on, understand?"

"Sure Ma," Bobby said, knowing he would be just as violent the next time. Evelyn gave him an exasperated look, but ruffled his hair to let him know everything was still good between them.

"You are my little protector, Bobby, and I love you son, but sometimes you just don't think."

"Jerry's the brains of the operation, Ma; I thought you would know that by now."

Evelyn could not help but laugh. "Both of my boys are brilliant, but they are more so when they listen to their Mother."

She patted his knee and then headed upstairs to get ready for bed. Bobby was always the last one up and his game was almost finished. On a commercial, he checked all the doors, and when he came back into the living room he saw Angel in a chair, watching him warily.

"I didn't rat you out," he muttered, eyes straying to the television and than back to Bobby.

"I know," Bobby reassured him returning to the couch. "I knew Ma was gonna lay down the law. I nod and smile, but my rules are still true. I went easy on you, but I'll beat your ass clear across town if you so much as think about hustlin' my Ma or Jerry."

"It ain't like that man," Angel said. "I'm just trying to make it through."

"Then we'll be cool, Angel," Bobby said, nodding his head. "You like hockey?"

"I never played; I hate the cold."

That made Bobby laugh. "You live in this house, you're gonna get to liking hockey. I get everyone eventually."

Angel shook his, but the smile on Bobby's face was far too secure and he had a feeling he'd be on the ice tomorrow afternoon if the other boy had anything to say about it. He was uncertain about this new home. Something about the warmth and honesty made him want to check it out for awhile, so he would play it cool, behave, but that did not mean he wouldn't keep looking for opportunities. That's just what he did.


	13. Actions and Motives

**Title: **Actions and Motives

**Summary: **Angel learns more about his new family.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Four Brothers. I just claim the rights to Aria, Rand, Carla, and Calvin.

**A.N.** Thank you so much for all of your reviews and support for this story. I apologize most profusely for the extended wait. I kind of hit a roadblock with this story and some other stuff cropped up, but here is the next chapter. I'm not all that happy with it, but I was desperate to get something out for you all. Angel's character is driving me crazy! Also, if the format looks weird, I'm sorry! My pc crashed and I'm using a different processor.  


* * *

Wait, the fact you did it

And don't admit it won't make you innocent.

Fate finds you wicked and turns you victim for everything you have done.

So justify the reason to kill, I bet you will.

Fooling no one but yourself.

I wish you well.

Actions and motives

Bear the cross, wear the crown,

There's just some evil you can't bleed out.

_Actions and Motives_, 10 Years

It did not take long for Angel to establish his own reputation at school. Unlike Bobby, though, Angel was scrawny and an easy target for "customers" not pleased with his results or prices. It was several weeks after the younger boy's appearance into their lives that Bobby found him being pushed around by several boys from the high school. Sighing at the situation, and half wondering how the kid made his contacts, Bobby handed his backpack to a frowning Aria and moved in that direction.

Angel was supposed to walk home with them everyday, but he had a tendency to disappear after school. Bobby had long ago given up looking for him and it was only sheer luck that the group had stumbled upon what was quickly becoming a routine beat down. Without speaking, Rand and Jerry flanked Bobby and despite their age, the three made an imposing contingent. They reached the high school boys just as one of them landed a punch on Angel's face.

The boy went down, clutching a split lip. Bobby was impressed when he did not cry, but stood back up and prepared to fight. The one who had struck him moved to attack again, but was halted by a friend who had noticed they were no longer alone.

"Bobby Mercer," he acknowledged, staring at the younger boy warily. Although he had several years on the 8th grader, Bobby Mercer was known for having a vicious attitude, and those unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of his fists complained the boy was all muscle.

"Now I know you aren't hitting my little brother," Bobby said softly, venom making his voice snap like a whip. The high school boys backed away from the trembling Angel.

"Sorry, man, didn't realize he was your brother. My bad."

The older boys took off in a rush, not even looking back. Angel stared incredulously at Bobby, disbelief making him silent.

"Rand, Jerry, we'll catch up with you guys."

The two boys nodded and headed back to where Carla and Aria were waiting. Bobby stared hard at Angel who's eyes dropped to the ground.

"Don't drop your eyes," Bobby snapped. "You a man, ain't you? Old enough to hustle? Old enough to act like a man then look me in the eyes."

His brown eyes snapped up, embarrassment warring with fury. His split lip trickled blood down his chin and landed in spots on his white tee. Bobby shook is head and then crossed his arms.

"What are you doing messing around with those guys, huh? They small time, yeah, but they do know people. If you can't protect yourself then maybe you should find a different profession."

"I can handle myself," Angel snapped, wiping at his chin and wincing when he connected with his lip. "I don't need no one."

"Right," Bobby said frowning. "Look, I ain't judging you. I got my own shit going on, but if you bring it home and it affects Ma we gonna have a problem, okay?"

"Whatever."

"And duck next time or something, yeah? Ma don't like it when we come home with blood on our clothes." Bobby cracked a smile and swung an arm around Angel's shoulders. He stiffened, but did not push the arm away. They began to walk and Bobby whistled tunelessly.

"Thanks," Angel muttered. "For stepping in."

"You family, Angel, so long as you living in our house you family. I always take care of family. That's an important lesson you know? Cause we don't always get to pick our family and I got a good one."

Angel was quiet, digesting that and trying to decide if it was okay to enjoy the comfort of having an older brother. Bobby made up his mind when he said, "Soon as we get home have Aria look at that lip. We'll teach you the finer points of hockey after that. It's family bonding time and it's about time you joined in. I've let you get off easy these last few weeks."

His face was impassive as always, but Bobby saw his eyes light up and knew he had said the right thing. They arrived at home and Aria was waiting with a first aid kit. Bobby left her with Angel on the porch and went inside to get the hockey gear together. Fridays were specifically for hockey. Evelyn did not mind so long as homework was finished by Sunday.

Out on the porch Angel could not help but wince as Aria dabbed at his lip. "It's probably stupid I even tend to this," she muttered. "If you are going to play hockey I'm sure I'll be looking at assorted other injuries by the end of the evening."

Angel's eyes widened in panic and she smiled sympathetically. "It's not that bad, I'm just exaggerating. Besides, this way you don't have to explain to Ms. Evelyn you were in a fight. You can just blame it on the hockey. Lord knows Jerry and Bobby come home with plenty of split lips."

"What have I got myself into?" He muttered when Aria finished.

"You live with the Mercers, Angel, so what do you think?"

He shrugged and scuffed his shoe against the floor of the porch. "So, you and Bobby hooked up, huh?"

"Um, yeah," Aria said blushing.

"Cool, cool. You gotta sister?"

"No," she laughed. "Aren't you a little young to be concerned with girls?"

Angel rolled his eyes, but was stopped from answering by the arrival of Jerry and Bobby carrying hockey gear. "Here, you can use my old skates."

Taking the battered pair of skates from Bobby, Angel looked at the size and frowned. "These are too big."

"Double up on your socks," Bobby said, throwing a pair at his head. Angel fumbled with the socks, but managed to catch them. He stuffed them in one of the skates and stood, accepting a stick from Jerry.

"I'll talk as we walk," Bobby said and launched into a dialogue on hockey and its rules. Angel tuned in as best he could, but had a feeling he would be asking a lot of questions before the night was through. They were joined by Randall and Carla, and Angel tried to focus as the explanation was frequently interrupted with arguments and addendums. By the time they reached the park he was so thoroughly confused that a knot of fear had coiled in his stomach.

"Bobby why don't you teach him how to skate before you put a stick in his hand?" Aria suggested, taking pity on the panicking boy.

Bobby seemed to notice the nervous twitch in Angel's face and shrugged. "Sure, why not? Got to start somewhere, right?"

The next few hours were spent showing Angel how to skate. He picked up the skills fast despite his revulsion for the cold and they even managed to pass the puck around before Jerry declared he was starving and wasn't playing another minute. Though Angel was aching and cold, a warm feeling had formed inside at the camaraderie of the small group of boys. For the first time, in a long time, he felt included. Back at home he let Evelyn fuss over his split lip and even managed to join the conversation at dinner. This place really wasn't bad. He figured he could really enjoy it here. He glanced at the husky Bobby currently grinning at Evelyn and knew his joy would last so long as he could behave.

* * *

Angel's solemn face and loner attitude made nearly all the 6th grade girls giddy and even some of the 7th grade girls stop and flirt. The boy lapped up the attention much to Jerry and even Bobby's disgust, although the latter was far more vocal than the former. It would not look right to Aria if her boyfriend was complaining about the lack of feminine attention. Angel spent a great deal of time at home on the phone even to the point where Evelyn was forced to restrict his usage. Bobby figured that with his face, Angel was accustomed to having girls fall in line behind him wherever he went. He found the whole situation humorous because it bothered the hell out of Jerry who had finally decided girls actually were cute. It made for great entertainment to watch them fight over the phone, except when such fights interrupted hockey, in which case Bobby laid down the law.

Hockey would never be Angel's favorite sport, but Bobby appreciated that the younger boy played whenever asked and rarely complained. He was getting halfway decent and had begun to open up to both Bobby and Jerry. Evelyn was searching tirelessly for a good home, but was running out of options. That suited Angel just fine, who wasn't quite ready to leave the Mercers.

Saturday nights were for family and the ever growing group had just finished a card game. Aria had won, much to Bobby's disgust, and the girl was teasing him unmercifully. Angel watched as the diminutive girl showed no fear while facing the 'wrath' of Bobby Mercer. His older _brother _treated his girlfriend like porcelain and Angel wondered how the girl had wormed her way into his affections. He had observed the near abuse that Bobby rained on other females, knowing the boy had little to no respect for the fairer sex. Bobby never said why and Angel was far to afraid to ask. Angel grinned as Bobby demonstrated his way of shutting Aria up by planting a big kiss on the mock struggling girl. When he released her, Aria's face was beet red and she playfully smacked her boyfriend. She did stop teasing him though and Angel filed away that maneuver for future use.

"Cookies, anyone?" Evelyn asked, returning from the kitchen with a plate of chocolate chip. Angel was quick to grab a couple as she passed. With two other boys plus their assorted friends food did not last in the house and one had to grab what one could. Within minutes the plate was empty and everyone was happily munching while arguing over a movie.

"No action, Bobby, we watched it last time."

"Well I ain't sitting through no chick flick."

"Urgh, you are so chauvinistic!"

"Don't use words you don't understand, Carla, you sound stupid."

"Rand don't let him talk to me like that!"

"I'm not getting in the middle of another one of your spats. Shut him up yourself."

"I'll shut him up. Bobby be nice to my friend or else."

"Or else what?"

"You don't want to know, mister."

"How about we watch a comedy?" The calming voice of Evelyn silenced the bickering teens who looked at each other and then shrugged. Jerry grabbed a movie and popped it into the player. Everyone situated themselves in the living room and Angel had to resist grinning at the grumbling group of friends. He had never been one to smile, but since moving into the Mercer household he found them slipping out more than ever. It was almost embarrassing for the would-be hustler. As the first scene displayed on the TV screen, Angel turned his attention to the movie and immersed himself in the dialogue.

Later that night, after everyone who wasn't a Mercer had left, Angel was downstairs getting a glass of water when the creak of the stairs alerted him to another occupant. He crept around the corner and saw the bulky form of Bobby slipping out the front door. Curious as to where he was going, Angel hurriedly slipped on his jacket and shoes to follow.

The cold wind whipped against his pajama clad legs and Angel shivered. Sometimes his curiosity drove him crazy, but it had to be appeased. He ducked behind a trash can when another figure he recognized to be Rand joined Bobby. The two performed their normal greeting and then started off down the street at a quick jog. Angel screwed up his courage to follow.

They ended their journey at the park where they played hockey and, trying desperately to ignore the cold, Angel watched as Bobby and Rand spoke to a group of older boys. He saw a brown bag change hands and wondered if the oldest Mercer was dealing or doing. They headed away from the rink and went down 5th while Angel rushed to catch up. At the corner of 5th and Jones, they separated and Angel immediately turned where Bobby had darted.

He had been walking down the alley for a minute or two when a rough hand grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him into the shadows. He did not even have a chance to squeak before a hand covered his face and slammed him hard against the brick of the building.

"What the fuck-wait, Angel!"

Angel stared through wide, frightened eyes at the hulking figure of Bobby who was glaring murder at him.

"What are doing you stupid ass? Jesus, you feel like an ice cube!"

"I was c-curious!" Angel chattered. "W-what are you d-doing?"

"None of your damn business is what I'm doing. Does Ma know you're out this late?"

Angel rolled his eyes and glared at his brother who had the grace to flush. "Okay, stupid question. Go home."

"N-no."

Bobby had already started walking away, certain that his commands would be followed. The boy's quick denial made him freeze and turn slowly to stare, incredulous, at the skinny, shaking, but firmly resolved Angel.

"Excuse me, little bro? What did you just say?"

"I said, n-no. I want to c-come with you."

"You can barely move without shaking, kid. You're gonna get sick and I'm gonna have to answer for it. Go home before I make you."

"I'll rat on you," Angel said, slightly desperate. He had no real idea why he wanted to accompany Bobby so bad, but he did. He wanted it so bad he was going to follow come hell or high water.

Bobby eyed him and then could not help the humorless chuckle that escaped. "Kid you got guts. You really do. All right, come one, but I ain't taking care of you! You wanna come you lookin' out for your damn self."

Angel nodded quickly and rushed to catch up with the long strides of the bigger boy. He was quiet as they moved through the cold streets of Detroit. Angel paid attention to landmarks and signs, not wanting to get lost. They were entering neighborhoods he would not have walked through during the daytime. He was scared out his mind, but was struggling not to show it, wanting to prove to Bobby he was brave.

Eventually they reached their destination, a dilapidated building that had a sign proclaiming foreclosure. Rand was leaning casually against a lamp post as if he belonged there and though he raised an eyebrow at the addition to their duo, he did not speak. Lifting some boards, the three boys slunk into the building. Flicking on a flashlight, Bobby led the way with Angel close behind.

In the center of the old warehouse a barrel was flickering with light while a group of large shadows surrounded the pitiful warmth. Rand stopped Angel following Bobby with a strong hand on the shoulder and they both watched as he spoke with some of the shadows. The brown bag disappeared and Bobby accepted a roll of cash, which he stuffed in his pocket. Angel felt slightly relieved his brother was not actually doing the shit he trafficked. Angel's experiences with drugs had not been good and he refused to touch them with a ten foot pole unless he was running them back and forth.

The three boys left the warehouse and Angel found the pace much faster as they nearly ran through the streets and alleys. He assumed they were running from police or other gangs looking for easy marks, although Angel could hardly believe anyone would mess with Bobby. They finally reached the park where Bobby made him stay back by the bleachers.

"No sense in letting Calvin see you. He can get kinda antsy about stupid shit."

Angel waited patiently, not so cold after the jog through Detroit. Now that they had made it safely back to their own neighborhood the fear dwindled to be replaced by excitement at the night's events. He wondered how much Bobby got for his deliveries and if he could get in on the business. Bobby gestured to him and Angel dodged behind the bleachers and met him on the other side to begin the walk home.

"That was so cool!" Angel shouted, his breath icy against the winter air. "How much did you make?"

"Don't you worry about that, nosy," Bobby snapped. "Now that you got that little rush I'm guessing you're gonna want in?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Well think again, smarty pants because I don't even let Jerry in on this and he's been around a hell of a lot longer then you."

And that was when Angel realized why he so desperately wanted this. Jerry wasn't involved. If he helped Bobby he would get the boy's undivided attention. Angel wondered when that had become so damn important and suddenly found that this need to be with Bobby unnerved him. He had spent most of his young life proving he could be on his own, and it scared him how much he was beginning to crave Bobby's approval. This life with the Mercers was not permanent and the separation would be all the more easy if he did not cling.

"Fine, I'll just do my own thing!" Angel snapped. "I don't need you anyway."

The walk home was silent and as the boys snuck back to their room, Bobby whispered, "I'll think about it and that's the best I can promise you."


	14. Hell Is For Children

**Title:** _Hell Is For Children_

**Summary:** Change descends on the Mercer family in more ways then one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie Four Brothers or the characters herein. Aria is mine.

**Author's Note:** Wow, so, I'm sorry. I normally try to respond to my reviewers, but I really wanted to get this chapter out and I'll try responding this time around. I am so grateful and happy whenever you guys let me know what you think and I just want you to know I appreciate it so much. I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I hope this chapter will make up for it. This is the longest one yet and it was emotionally draining.

*******Warning***** This chapter deals with serious issues of abuse and while I think I've been vague about what occurs I just thought I'd forewarn. While this next bit might be cheesy I gotta do it: If you or someone you know is a victim of domestic violence please please please don't be silent. 1-800-799-7233 is the National Domestic Violence Hotline. Please do not be afraid to call if you need help. Angel's response to abuse in this chapter is not my personal opinion, but what I feel would happen in the course of my story.

* * *

**

They cry in the dark, so you can't see their tears  
They hide in the light, so you can't see their fears  
Forgive and forget, all the while  
Love and pain become one and the same  
In the eyes of a wounded child

Because hell  
Hell is for children  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
Hell  
Hell is for children  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh

_Hell Is For Children_, Pat Benatar

Rain drummed tunelessly against the roof, falling in sheets down past the glass windows to the thirsty choked ground. It churned the dirt into mud while the excess rushed down driveways into the waiting street. Little rivers formed and raced to gaping sewer drains. The last bits of snow, clinging desperately to a changing world, turned to slush. Spring had settled on the city like a coy lover.

The neighborhood was one of those tiny islands found in a sea of sharks. It was surrounded on all ends by the roughness of Detroit, but within its cocoon of well manicured yards and freshly painted fences the people appeared untouched by the cruelness of life gone wrong. It was a picture perfect vision attained by the privileged or blessed.

A house on the end of the street sat like a silent sentinel against the spring rain. As freshly painted as its brethren, all seemed well outside and within. A bike lay unattended against the steps leading to a veranda where a porch swing swung lazily. A baseball bat and glove were underneath as if waiting patiently for a child's hands. All was well with this world…until the unfamiliar crack of sound erupted destroying the illusion of safety that cradled its denizens.

Evelyn received the phone call while she was preparing to leave her office. Bobby had been bugging her to take them to some new sports store that had opened in the mall. This would inevitably lead to eating out and perhaps a few early birthday presents. He had been relatively well behaved the last few months, which was why Evelyn was trying to get out quickly. She was already late and hadn't called the boys so she almost decided not to answer the phone, but a quiet prodding voice inside could not be ignored.

A few minutes later the phone dropped from her nerveless hands, slamming noisily against the metal desk unheeded. With a panicked gasp of air that must have been her trying to breathe, Evelyn rushed madly from her office to the welcome confines of her car. Normally a safe, conscious driver, she would later wonder how she managed to get from her office to the quiet little house she had left him at a few months ago without wrecking. As she mindlessly navigated the familiar roads Evelyn thought back to that day and wondered how everything could have gone so irrevocably wrong.

* * *

"I think I've found you a home, Angel."

The announcement caused a hush to form over the noisy dinner table as conversations and arguments halted mid-sentence. All eyes turned to look at the smiling Evelyn, each with different levels of surprise and dread.

"A home?" Angel queried, his face an impassive mask. His eyes were just a touch wild around the edges though, the only indication this announcement had affected him.

Jerry's surprise turned to a grin as he slapped Angel on the back. "Congratulations man, that's awesome."

"He has a home," Bobby snapped, glaring at Jerry who lowered his eyes. "Right here."

"Not a foster home, but a family that wants to adopt. They have been married for three years and the young lady cannot have children. She is adopted herself and the couple is finally in a position where they can provide for a child."

"Why not a baby, then? People like that always want 'em fresh and innocent," Bobby growled, irritation sharpening his handsome features.

"For that very reason," Evelyn said, an edge of exasperation in her tone that Bobby knew all too well. It efficiently silenced him though he did not refrain from glaring at his plate. "She wants to adopt a child in need and they have expressed interest in Angel."

Bobby's hands clenched his silverware so tightly they turned white at the knuckles and Aria gently touched his arm in an attempt to sooth the beast. With a loud huff, Bobby slammed away from the table and stomped upstairs, his door closing loudly a few seconds later. Evelyn did not even wince, nor turn her attention away from Angel.

"Would you like to meet them, dear?" She asked, while gesturing for Aria to tend to Bobby. "They are very nice and I have a good feeling about this one."

Angel shrugged trying to play nonchalant. "I guess."

"Wonderful. I will call them first thing tomorrow to set up an appointment. I really think you'll like them. She's absolutely lovely and her husband enjoys sports, which I'm sure you can appreciate."

"Sure, Ms. Evelyn," Angel said, and mechanically ate his dinner while contemplating Bobby's strange behavior. It had not been the first time a couple had interviewed him and they probably would not be the last.

* * *

"Bobby Mercer, what is your problem?"

Said person looked up angrily at his girlfriend who was, in turn, glaring at him, hands fisted on her waist. Aria had long perfected the look when dealing with Bobby and it worked enough to get him talking.

"Animals! That's all we are to these people! Some freak show they can stare at while passing through. They expressed an interest," he mocked while viciously slamming a fist against his desk. There was an ominous creak that hinted it was not the first time abuse had been rained down on the rickety piece of furniture.

"Bobby this is a good thing! Angel deserves to have a family, don't you agree?" Aria asked softly, her anger melting away as she sat on his bed. Sometimes, with Bobby, it was difficult to process his moods and the thoughts running through his complicated head, but she had a pretty good idea as to what the underlying problem was this time.

"Sure, whatever, I guess."

"You're attached to him," Aria prompted when that was all Bobby said. He glared at her, but her knowing silence eventually morphed his tight features to impassivity. Finally he shrugged in his nonchalant way that told her she was right, but he did not want to admit it.

"It's okay to be attached, Bobby, and it is okay to admit that you care what happens to Angel. No one is going to think you're going soft."

"What do you know, anyway," he grumbled, but with no heat. Slumping into his seat, Bobby fisted his hands, staring at the straining tendons. "They'll get his hopes up and then we got to pick up the pieces when they leave…without him."

"No one said you have to be his father, Bobby. Let Ms. Evelyn take care of that."

Aria did not even know why she bothered saying that. It was Bobby's lot in life to assume responsibility for everyone else whether they wanted him to or not. She could appreciate the sentiment hidden in his desperate attempt to control everything, but sometimes it got on her nerves. Knowing she had provoked him enough, Aria stood and brushed a hand down his face and then pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You might as well go downstairs and apologize. You're going to have to eventually, best get it over with."

Bobby watched her leave and made no move to follow. He could still feel his temper simmering under the surface and figured it was better to wait. Angel had been with them through Christmas and the naked joy on his face that morning, despite his attempts to play it cool had struck a nerve deep within. The little boy might act tough and twice his age, but when it boiled down to the bare bones, Angel was still just a kid. Bobby had taken said kid under his wing, dragging Jerry kicking and screaming, and now the three boys were nearly inseparable. Once again, a foster kid had wormed his way past Bobby's defenses, but this time he had a feeling Evelyn was going to let Angel go. It killed him inside and was another reminder of how far he had fallen from being tough, untouchable Bobby.

Hell, he was even going to apologize. He never apologized except to Ma. Trudging down the stairs he saw the family had migrated to the living room. Plopping down on the couch between Angel and Jerry, Bobby grabbed the younger in a headlock and roughed up his hair.

"Ow, Bobby," Angel cried, punching as best he could.

Bobby released him laughing. "My bad, kid. Good luck with the possible 'rents."

Evelyn caught his eye and smiled her approval. His insides warmed, but he rolled his eyes to hide the soft feelings. Just to reiterate he was no angel, Bobby stole the remote from a protesting Jerry and changed the channel. Much better.

The next afternoon a silver Nissan pulled into their driveway. Bobby was inside loudly hitting his puck against the porch wall in irritation, but he stopped at the sound of the engine. The couple seemed normal and happy. As they exited their vehicle, the man very conscientiously took her arm and helped her up the walk. He was tall and firm with dark handsome features. She was shorter, rounded, but with gentle eyes. She might have been in the foster system, but she had clearly been one of the lucky ones. When Bobby met her eyes she automatically smiled warmly.

"Hello there," her voice was soft with a southern accent and he wondered how in the hell she had ended up in Detroit. "We're here for an appointment with Mrs. Mercer and Angel?"

"Yep," Bobby said and after a few seconds of awkward silence he opened the screen door. "They are inside, go right in."

It killed him to be so polite, but Evelyn had threatened to take away an entire season of hockey if he placed one toe out of line. She'd had that serious look that meant she meant every word and Bobby wasn't going to risk the only reason he grudgingly went to school. Well the second reason. The first reason was making her way over now. Aria had promised she would head over as soon as the couple arrived and true to her word she was there a minute later.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Nope," Bobby said, aiming and hitting the puck forcefully. It clacked against the wall and bounced back at an awkward angle. "I wanna be here when this all goes to shit."

"Fine, but hitting the puck is not going to help anybody," Aria said firmly, taking away the stick and setting it to the side. "I know all about Ms. Evelyn's warning so don't test her."

"I'm not," he snapped irritated. "You look nice today."

She preened and then kissed his cheek. "Thanks. Carla picked it out for me."

"On second thought…" he teased and ducked her automatic punch. "I gotta teach you the right way to punch, baby. No girlfriend of mine is gonna be so weak." He grabbed her in his arms and tickled her lightly causing her to giggle and squirm.

"I don't need to know how to punch when I have you around, right?"

Bobby sat and pulled her into his lap. Wrapping her in a tight embrace he kissed her gently. "That's right, baby. I'll always defend you."

Both of them were normally uncomfortable with public displays of affection: Bobby because he thought it was for weaklings and Aria because she was naturally shy. Today though, their nerves stretched taut due to Angel's interview had them taking comfort in each other. She rested her head against his shoulder, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Bobby. Stroking his arm tenderly she leaned up slightly to kiss his jaw line. "Whatever happens today, I want you to know how proud I am of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She gave him a crooked smile and murmured. "I just think it was great of you to help Angel like you did. You don't love freely Bobby, but when you do it's amazing."

He snorted. "Who said I love the little bitch? I'm just trying to toughen him up for real life."

"Right, of course, my mistake," Aria whispered, but she still smiled even as they sank into a quiet solitude. That was her Bobby. Prickly as a porcupine, but soft as a dove inside. "Are you going to hockey camp this summer?"

"That's the plan. Why? You gonna miss me?"

"As if," she giggled. "Why would I miss you when I'll have Jerry to keep me company? We're going to try and update the tree house this summer."

Bobby snorted. "Sounds illuminating."

"Ooh, was that a 5 syllable word, Bobby? Better be careful or you'll ruin your image."

"Ha, ha," he said and tickled her sharply. She shrieked and slapped at his hands. The screen door opened and Aria jumped off his lap, her face flushing at the mischievous smile on the woman. Her husband was still talking with Evelyn, but the interview was clearly over. The couple shook hands with Evelyn and then headed for their car. The Nissan had hardly pulled away from the drive before Bobby was barreling through the women and into the house.

"That was quick, Angel. You scare them off that soon? Must be a record."

Angel was sitting at the table, holding a glass of milk with a shell shocked expression. "T-they want to adopt me. I can't believe it."

Bobby felt his stomach drop to his feet and his face drained of color. He glanced back desperately at Evelyn who was happily telling Aria the good news. There was a strange rushing sound in his ears and he shook his head slightly to get his bearings. "H-how long?"

He swallowed hard suddenly angry beyond words at his stutter and inability to handle this better. Who cared if Angel went to a home? That was what this whole shitty foster system was about right? Finding homes for kids. It would be a good home, too. He could tell that the woman was good people. The man was harder to read, but he hadn't seemed like a dick. He had held his wife's arm for Christ's sake, no one did that anymore. So why did this make him feel so sick?

"Don't really know. Evelyn said she had contacts and favors to call in so she'd speed up the process for me. She's so happy."

Bobby stared at the naked fear in Angel's eyes and came to a quick decision. "Let's go kid. Today's our last official day of Christmas Break and we've barely touched our sticks. I'll grab Jerry and you get our stuff."

The fear dissipated at the normalcy of Bobby ordering him around and Angel rushed to do as commanded. Stopping by his Ma, Bobby kissed her cheek, an uncommon physical affection that had her smiling warmly. "Thank you son. Just try and not rough him up too much, huh?"

His trademark smirk had her rolling her eyes and Aria giggling. "Better go with them with the first aid kit, Aria. I know they'll try and be men about it, but I'd rather they bleed on the concrete and not my carpet."

Jerry and Angel thundered down the stairs, both lugging equipment. "You took too long so I grabbed Jerry," Angel said and thrust Bobby's skates at him.

"Right, let's go before we lose the light."

"Like that's ever stopped you before," Jerry teased as they left. Evelyn hugged herself tightly and looked upwards. "Thank You," she whispered and then began clearing up the dishes from the interview.

* * *

Angel was interviewed in the beginning of January. By February he was gone. Bobby sat on his bed moodily staring at the space where his bed had been. He could move his stuff back to the way it had been but he couldn't seem to muster the energy. Doing that would make it all real and right now he could almost imagine that Angel was just going away for a break or something and that he would be back in a few days. He stared at his blunt fingers and picked at a scab on one of his knuckles. He was supposed to be at school, but after starting a fight the principal had sent him home. Evelyn had been more lenient then necessary which only served to make him feel guilty. She knew he was taking Angel's adoption hard and it infuriated him that he cared so much. Even Aria had stopped talking about it, not wanting to drive him into a blind rage.

He heard the front door open and stood not wanting anyone to find him pouting again. He slouched down the stairs and saw Jerry's bag slung on the couch. Rattling in the kitchen told him he was getting a snack so Bobby pushed the bag to the floor and stretched out. This was his usual spot and Jerry knew better then to throw his stuff there. The younger Mercer came back into the living room and didn't say a word about the backpack.

"Carla and Randall got into a massive fight in the cafeteria at lunch," Jerry announced, sitting on a chair. "She threw her tray at him and covered him in spaghetti. As of this afternoon they are officially not a couple."

Bobby snorted. "Yeah right. She'll come crawling back crying about how she's such a bitch and he'll take her back. It's sick."

It was no news the two had a tempestuous relationship and this was the 5th or so incident this year. All it meant was that Aria would go straight to Carla's instead of here. He tried to stifle the irritation at that. Everyday he seemed to grow more dependent on his girlfriend and it was a strange experience. Part of him resented her for it, but the greater half was pleased because he could see the same dependency in her. Evelyn had said it was normal when he complained about it one night. Bobby never liked being normal.

"At least that means I won't get my homework," Bobby said with a grin, then frowned at Jerry's smirk.

"Like Aria wouldn't think of that, you dummy! She gave it to me."

"And like a good little pansy I bet you didn't even throw it in the trash or nothing."

Jerry snorted. "Unlike you I see the necessity of a good education. So no, I didn't."

"Hmmph. Angel would have," Bobby muttered. "I got to get you away from Aria's influence."

"You think he likes his new home? It sucks he has to go to a different school."

Bobby shrugged. "That's life Jerry. It's just one big suck with a couple of licks thrown in."

Jerry rolled his eyes and turned on the television. "Do you think Mama will let us go see him?"

"Probably not. This is a tentative time in the new relationship between Angel and his parents," Bobby mocked. "She'll want him settled before we start interrupting his life again. Plus, I'm not so much a good influence. I highly doubt his new parents will want me to see him."

"Well if you hadn't given them the third degree when they came for that last visit you might have left a better impression," Jerry advised as he flipped through the channels.

"I don't give a shit," Bobby grumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes as he tried to pretend he was relaxed. He needed to stop bringing up Angel. It was over and done with. He wasn't the first foster kid to come through Evelyn's since Bobby's arrival and he certainly wouldn't be the last.

With April came slushy rain that made the city miserable. It was still cold and could never decide if it wanted to just rain or snow. Life in the Mercer household had settled into its normal patterns and Bobby almost didn't think of Angel half a dozen times a day. Evelyn often reported he was doing well and the new family was getting along famously. Bobby would merely act like he didn't care, but inside he wondered why they couldn't see him. If he could only see Angel and convince himself the kid was really happy he was sure that he could let go.

Bobby had been almost perfect for the last two months and Evelyn had promised they could go shopping when she got off from work. A new sports store had opened ages ago and Randall had already been raving about all the equipment. Bobby was pretty sure he could wheedle Ma into buying him some early birthday presents. Jerry and he were sitting at the table finishing up homework. Aria had been tutoring him, but she had left to go to the bathroom. He glanced at the clock worriedly. Ma should have been home by now. She normally called if she was going to be late.

Just as he completed the thought, the phone rang. Bobby beat Jerry to it and pushed his little brother back to his seat.

"What's up?" Bobby answered knowing it annoyed his Ma and feeling the need to tease her. It usually made her laugh after a quick scolding and if she was late it was probably because she had a bad day.

On the other end of the receiver he heard heavy, choked breathing. "B-bobby?"

"Who is this?"

"B-bobby h-help m-me."

"Angel?" Bobby shouted. "Angel what's wrong? What happened?"

"P-please…" Angel's choked sobbing words were suddenly cut off by the dial tone.

Jerry's frantic voice cut through Bobby's shock. "What's going on? Bobby!"

"Angel's in trouble we gotta go. Where's that fucking address?"

Bobby rushed to his Ma's office and rummaged through the papers. "Jerry get your ass in here and help me!"

"Bobby Mercer, what is going on?" Aria stood in the doorway, but was roughly shoved to the side by Jerry. Shocked at the treatment by the usually gentle boy, she did not say anything as they tore apart Evelyn's office.

"Found it," Jerry yelled almost 10 minutes later. "Fuck, Bobby it's all the way across town!"

"What is going on?" She yelled and garnered their attention.

"Angel's in trouble," Jerry said. "We'll explain on the way, let's go."

Bobby and Jerry rushed outside, Aria following quickly. "We can't take the bus," Bobby panted. "It'll take too long. Wait a second while I hotwire this car."

"What?" Aria shrieked. "Bobby don't!"

"Shut up, Aria. It's Kaden's brother's car so he'll understand…I hope. Now get in or I'm leaving you behind."

Jerry was already in the front seat and buckled. Aria slid into the back a worried expression on her face. "Jerry what is going on?"

"Angel called. He's in trouble."

Aria sighed loudly. "Did you talk to him or did Bobby?"

"Bobby," Jerry said turning around. "And if he says it's an emergency then it is."

The utter faith silenced Aria and a few minutes later the car roared to life. Bobby threw it into gear and with a jolt they were in the street. "You don't even know how to drive!" Aria screamed, frantically buckling her seatbelt.

"Shut up, of course I do! I hotwired it didn't I?"

Aria swallowed her retort and covered her eyes. Jerry read the directions to Bobby as they sped through the streets of Detroit. It was a miracle they not only found their way, but did so without attracting any attention. The reason for that was revealed when Bobby saw the amount of police surrounding the house that must have been Angel's.

An officer stopped them and motioned for them to roll down the window. "I'm sorry sir, but…hey, you look a little young to be driving kid, step out of the car."

"Sure," Bobby said and then slammed open the door. It cracked against the officer's knees and he went down with a loud yell. Bobby wasted no time dancing around his reaching hands. He raced through the mass of police and in all the confusion no one bothered to stop the bulky, but quick boy. Jerry was right behind him, but he couldn't see Aria. Figuring she had stayed behind to tend to the cop he pushed her out of his head and tried to calm the thoughts going a million miles an hour. "We gotta find Angel. He's gotta be okay. What the fuck was I thinking letting him just go to some strange family?"

"Don't blame yourself," Jerry murmured. "I think that's Ma."

Bobby followed his finger and saw Evelyn speaking frantically to an officer. "Come on, let's go."

They rushed forward, ignoring the shouts of the police. Evelyn turned and saw them, her eyes flashing in brief irritation and then returned her attention back to the officer.

"What happened?" Bobby bellowed. "Angel called me, Ma, he's hurt, something's wrong!"

"Calm down, Bobby," Evelyn said soothingly, pressing a hand against his cheek. "Angel's fine physically I promise. How did you get down here?"

"You don't want to know," Jerry muttered. "And we might have assaulted an officer of the law."

Evelyn rolled her eyes heavenward. "Bobby and Jeremiah Mercer I don't need this right now!"

"Ma, please," Bobby said almost near tears in frustration and anger. "I need to see Angel…we need to see him."

She looked at the grim police detective. "Detective, these are my sons Bobby and Jeremiah. They are very close to Angel and I think it might be good for all of them to see each other."

"That shouldn't be a problem," he said after a moment's contemplation. "He's sitting in that police car."

Bobby and Jerry gave him hurried thanks and then jogged in the direction he had pointed. Opening either door they slid in next to the shivering boy. He was covered in blood, but Bobby figured it couldn't be his or he'd be in the ambulance still.

"Angel, what happened?" Bobby demanded after taking the boy in a rough hug. He noticed Angel wince and felt rage flood his body. "Did that fucker hit you? Did he?"

"Bobby," Jerry shouted. "Calm down. Don't overwhelm him. Let's just relax. He's okay. He's alive."

Both brothers fell silent and stared at the boy they'd taken into their circle. He was cowering into himself and the pose was something Bobby had never thought to see on the kid who liked to show he was so tough. His shirt and pants were covered in sticky, drying blood. His face was unmarked, but Bobby could clearly see the bruises encircling his neck and could bet there were more under his clothes. The rage inside turned dark and fierce. No one touched what was his. No one! It didn't matter that Angel didn't share his last name. He had been Bobby's the minute the kid had followed him around that crazy night to show him how hard he could be.

"I'll kill him," he said through gritted teeth. "He's fucking dead."

"Too late," Angel mumbled. "Too late."

"What's too late?" Jerry asked careful not to touch Angel, but sooth him with words.

"He hurt her," Angel finally said after a few more minutes of silence. "At first when I couldn't see. I would come home and she would hold herself so carefully. I made sure not to touch her, you know? She was nice. She liked me.

"He was nice at first too, though. Wanted to teach me baseball. Said it was a thinking man's game. The social worker would come by on surprise visits, Evelyn would too, and it was always good. They thought I had finally found a family."

He fell quiet, but neither boy spoke knowing he needed to get it all out. "Then he started hitting her in front of me. She told me he couldn't help it. He had a temper, but he was a good man. Said sometimes he just lost control. And I thought of you Bobby. I thought of what a temper you had, but no matter how much Aria pissed you off you never hit her. Never even raised your hand. It was lies all lies…lies…lies."

Angel took a deep breath to calm down. "She said he'd never hurt me. As long as I was a good boy. Then I broke the dish. I didn't mean to, it was an accident, but he went crazy. And then it was like I couldn't do nothing right. Every day it was something new. Today I forgot to take out the trash. He was choking me. She got so mad. I'd seen her happy, scared, crying, but I'd never seen her mad. She attacked him. Started punching him trying to get him off me. He turned on her Bobby. He just hit her over and over and over…he hit her until she stopped moving. I ran. I was so scared. I thought he'd come after me. I watched him kill her and I just froze. I didn't do nothing. I didn't even try to stop it.

"He showed me his guns when I first moved in. Told me not to touch them…that they were for protection. So I ran and I got one. There was always one he didn't keep in a safe. Then he was there and he was so calm. Told me everything would be okay. He wasn't gonna hurt me and to give him the gun. But he was a liar. _He was a fucking liar. _So I shot him. Aimed right for the chest and pulled until there weren't no bullets left. Didn't know there was so much blood in the body…I threw up Bobby, I'm sorry…I know you wouldn't have, but I couldn't help it…I'm sorry…"

Angel's body convulsed in sobs and Bobby wrapped his arms around the boy…the kid…he was just a fucking kid. The rage was pushed aside for the moment and Bobby took on the role he knew so well. He was big brother and he would take care of Angel. No one was gonna hurt his other brother again. "It's okay, Angel…you were brave…so brave…I'm so proud of you…so fucking proud."

Bobby met Jerry's somber eyes over Angel's head and both of them knew the man who had done this was lucky he was already dead. Their punishment would have been beyond what he had suffered. Now, though, they focused on Angel ignoring the outside world and concentrating on the moment. And when Evelyn came for them several hours later there was no mention of the stolen car or the injured police officer. Instead she took them all home, and though Bobby knew the real mess gonna begin with the aftermath he couldn't help the relief that surged through him that Angel was home. And while he and Jerry got Angel's bed together, Evelyn threw away his clothes and made him shower. Aria was making dinner and Bobby could imagine that life would somehow get back to normal. It was this thought that helped soothe his inner beast and the rage he felt slowly seeped away in the simple actions of making up a bed. By the time they finished he felt almost his old self and went downstairs to face Aria.

She was quietly stirring sauce for the spaghetti. A simple meal that didn't require much supervision. He figured in her current state of mind she wouldn't handle much else.

"You mad at me?" He asked, leaning against the counter.

She stared hard at the sauce, but did respond. "No, not anymore. I was at first, but I understand now. I just wish you trusted me enough to confide in me. I guess I'm not like Jerry…I can't just take your word for everything."

"I…fuck, Aria, I'm sorry." There was real remorse in his voice and she looked up to see him clenching the counter, his muscled arms tight with tension.

"Hey, Bobby, it's okay," Aria whispered, setting aside the spoon and ducking under an arm to hug him. He tensed even more and then relaxed, enveloping her in his arms.

"When I heard his voice, Aria, I can't…I don't how to say it. I just…all I could think was getting to him."

"I know that now," she assured him. "I didn't at the time, which is why I was angry, but I know now. It's okay. He's safe now."

He pressed a kiss to her temple and she ignored the wetness that splashed against her cheek. "I get mad like that sometimes…I feel that rage…but I want you to know I will never, ever hurt you like that."

"Bobby, I know," Aria said firmly, releasing him and placing her hands on either side of his face. She forced him to look at her. "I trust you, Bobby Mercer, with my life."

He gave her a small grin and quickly rubbed his eyes. "What the fuck did I do to get a girl like you, huh?"

Aria sighed. "Because inside, you are a good man no matter how much you try to hide it." And then she kissed him and he smiled into it because she so rarely made the first move.

"Um, guys, the sauce is burning," Jerry mentioned from the kitchen door. Aria yelped and rushed to turn down the heat.

The incident broke the tension and everyone laughed while she tried to salvage dinner. Evelyn came in with Angel, who still looked wary, but on seeing the familiar stances of those he knew would never hurt him, he relaxed and rushed to hug Bobby.

"I knew you'd come for me," he whispered. "I knew it."

"Of course I would," Bobby said, giving him a noogie. "Now go sit down you pansy."

Evelyn watched warily, but when it looked as if Bobby's casual disregard was just what Angel needed, she helped Aria set the table. As they all sat, she looked around at the chattering faces of her children. Angel was far from being okay, but she knew he was back on the right road and she would do everything in her power to keep him there…even if it meant adding another Mercer to the equation.


End file.
